Goodbye Life, Hello Love
by greenshark
Summary: Edward Lost his love in 1827 and goes into a deep depression, 182 years later a therapist his family hires looks exactly the same like his lost love. Could it be the same person? FIrst Fan-Fic! Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Bpov

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I tell this to all of my patients.

I lived in Phoenix my whole life, I'm a therapist and I work with adults dealing with depression and eating disorders. Sometimes I work with kids, but my best buddy works with them.

Jasper Hale! I met him in high school in cooking class; I was paired up with him. I basically did all the work because anything he touched burned. We entered to the same college and both got degrees in Psychology. He loves working with kids; whenever they blew a tantrum he always found a way to calm them down.

My sister Rosalie and I moved in with him in a 3 bedroom apartment, but she moved out right after getting married to Emmett her high school boyfriend. They moved to Washington in a small town which name I forgot.

"Ms. Swan." My secretary Jessica called.

"Yeah?"

"You have a call on line 2." _Line 2 hmmm… She must be on the phone…. AGAIN!_

I grabbed the phone and pressed line 2.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan how may I help you today?"  
"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He greeted back, his voice was a smooth whisper.

"How may I help you Dr. Cullen?"

"Please I am in need of your services; I've heard you are the best."

"Excuse me" _I'm sure that there are other therapists that are better._

"Ms. Swan I've heard about your therapy sessions and I was hoping you could help me." He whispered almost pleading.

"Umm, sure do you want to schedule for an appointment?" I asked.

"Well you see this is not for me." He seemed embarrassed.

"Oh, well may I ask then for whom?"

"My son Edward" He sighed "… We feel like we lost him emotionally."

_Edward… Edward… Why do I feel like I already know him?_

"Depression" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, with me being a doctor I already tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't budge and then we tried others, but he would blow them off… I've even prescribed anti- depressants, please Ms. Swan can you help him." He pleaded.

"If he had other therapists and he blew them off how do you know he won't do the same with me?" I remember one patient of mine flipped me the bird and told me to suck myself and left, I shivered at that.

"Trust me Ms. Swan I'm sure he'll stay with you." He smirked.

Huh… I looked in my computer to see any free days I had to talk to Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. I'm sorry, but…" He cut me off.

"Please Ms. Swan… It's been years." He whispered pained.

"How many years exactly?"

I heard him chuckle then sigh "A lot."

"Well Dr. Cullen the only thing I could do is seeing you today."

"That'll be perfect, what time?" I looked at the time now doubting he would make it, 4:30…

"How about before 7?"

"Perfect, Thank you Ms. Swan." He said.

"No problem Mr. Cullen, I'll see you later." Then I hung up. _ Gosh I hope he doesn't make it._

I took off my high heels, leaned back on my chair and rubbed my temples. _Relax…Relax… Edward …._

"**YO! YO! YO! YO! YO!"** Rang my phone. How much I hated the ring tone, but it was Jaspers soo…

"Hey" I answered.

"Belly Jelly!" Laughed Jasper.

"Huh." I replied looking for my container that had my lunch inside.

"It's like 5 homie! When are you coming?" He whined. What A baby.

"Jazz.." he interrupted me by saying food, I heard the phone drop and the pizza tell him his total. Minutes later.

"Bella so you coming?" he muttered seeming to have a huge bite of pizza in his mouth.

I giggled then sighed. "Sorry Jazz… I'm going to be late."

Usually I would be home by 5 or 5:30, but because of my last new patient…

"Aww! Fine bye bells." He sighed then hung up.

It was 6:00 and I was about to go to the kitchen across my office when my phone rang.

"Yeah" I yawned.

"Ughh, Ms. Swan … D-Dr.C-C-Cul-len is h-h-here." Jessica stuttered.

"Let him in." I put my food away and my high heels on.

A tall man with blond hair came in. He was pale, he looked like if he was in his mid 20's, when he smiled it took my breath away _Oh my._

Now I see why Jessica was stuttering.

"Hello Ms. Swan." I shook my head and stood up; even with my high heels he was taller than me.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, take a seat please." We both sat down and began.

"Ms. Swan my son Edward." He sighed closing his eyes.

"Do you know what could have brought this on?" I started to type down on my computer information about him.

"Lost love." He whispered. I stopped and looked at him. "_I know your pain Edward"_ I thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how is his behavior?" I asked.

"He doesn't talk nor smile. He's always locked in his room." He put his head in his hands.

"Does he eat?"He looked up and I swear I saw a small smile spread across, but he hid it right away.

"Sometimes."

"What was the relationship with his lost love?"

"Edward was going to propose to her."

_Edward, Edward, Edward. _I felt a pain in my heart and suddenly tears were building up. I pushed them back. _Why is this affecting me so much and why the hell des that name seem so damn familiar._

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yes, so please Ms. Swan could you help him." He pleaded looking me straight in the eyes.

_HOLY COW! His eyes are golden._

I closed my eyes, crossed my legs and leaned back to my chair.

_Come on Bella; just say "yes" you know you want to! His name is familiar and his lost of love is affecting you, so don't make him wait and just say…_

"Yes Mr. Cullen." I smiled opening my eyes, he smiled back.

"Thank you Ms. Swan this means the world to my family and I" We both stood up and shook hand.

SHIT! His hands are cold. "Please call me Bella now since we're going to be seeing each other a lot."

"Call me Carlisle." I nodded and he left. _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. Ugh!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **

Epov:

_"I love you my angel." I whispered in her ear._

_I looked at her and she began to cry._

_"As do I, I am terribly sorry." Her creamy brown eyes were red from crying and pained. _

_"Don't be; just think that you'll never feel pain ever again." I kissed her cheek softly._

_We looked at each other, she gave a week smile then sighed closing her eyes. I could hear her heart weakening,  
"Edward I'm tired, please sing me my enchanted lullaby." She whispered._

I nodded and began…

Seconds later I could no longer hear my lullaby, her heart had stopped beating.

All these years I asked myself and god WHY! She meant the world to me, no, She **is** the world to me.

We planned our lives to be together, but then it happened and she was no longer in this world, she was no longer with me.

I wanted to cry every day and just drown in my own tears and to be with her… but I couldn't, cry.

I've basically spent the years locked in my room, being quiet, and isolate myself from everybody.

Even my family.

"Edward Honey" Whispered Esme on the other side of my door.

I got up and grudgingly opened the door.

"Oh Edward!" my mother gasped and hugged me tightly.

"I'm okay Esme it's been 182 years. Please…" She let go and kissed my head.

She looked at me;_ 'my poor baby'…_ She thought.

"Edward…" Esme began, but then got cut off by Carlisle.

"ESME!" He called out. She kissed me once more and made her way downstairs.

Sighing I went back inside my room and slammed the door.

I groaned and laid on my couch, and let the memories flow in.

_"I LOVE YOU!" She cried out and kissed me._

_"I love you too, my heaven." I breathed after we kissed._

I remember the letters she use to write to me when she was out of town.

_Dear My Edward, _

_Oh how much I miss you!_

_My heart aches for you as do my lips! Every time I hear your name _

_My heart skips a beat and I begin to cry_. I will be returning home soon!

I Love you my dearest Angel,

With Much Love,

-B.W

TO: My Beloved!

Edward how much I truly miss you! I hate not being around you, it's very uncomfortable. I am looking forward to coming home so I can be with you once again.

I love you more than anything, even my life!

LOVE,

-B.W

Dear Edward,

I truly miss you, I hope you miss me too; I have news for you… They are not the best of news you will receive, in your return home please meet me in our secret spot, where I will reveal my deepest secret.

I'm sorry, My Heaven.

With So much Love,

-B.W

The last letter she wrote, she revealed the end of my life that she was dying…

I missed her every time she wasn't close to me, all these letters I have kept them.

Her letters are hidden deeply in my room, where no one will find them.

She IS the most beautiful woman I've ever met, her mahogany brown wavy hair, her chocolate brown crème eyes and her smile.

OH her smile! The smile of hers is the most pure and loveliest thing I could imagine. Her lips were always soft and warm.

_"I love you" I whispered in her ear when she had slept over my house._

_"I love you too" She would whisper back._

Having her in my arms felt good and perfect, like a jigsaw puzzle. I felt like I could protect her from harm… well at least from her outside….

I opened my eyes to an annoying pixie.

"Edward get UP!" Alice shouted and jumped on me.

"You know for a short person you're really annoying" I mumbled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." She laughed, "You tell me this everyday now get up!"

"Alice please just leave me alone." I whispered.

"Nope!" She smiled popping the P.

I pushed her off and turned the other way so my back would be facing her.

"Fine then I won't tell you what Carlisle planned for you."She sang

_Carlisle?_

I stood up and faced her, she started giggling and danced.

"ALICE WHAT!" I shouted.

She stopped dancing and smiled.

"Well let's just say there's going to be someone new in your life." And she was gone.

_What does she mean 'someone new'?_

And right on cue Carlisle called me.

I made my way downstairs and saw Carlisle and Esme looking at me with serious expressions.

"Edward I need to tell you something" He began, I tried to listen to his thoughts but he was blocking me off.

"I went to go see someone," He continued.

Esme walked next to me and hugged me from my shoulders.

"Where did you go?" I started to grow impatient.

"I went to go see someone who could…" He stopped and looked at me. UGH!!!

"Who could?" I asked.

"Help you Edward." He sighed out.

Anger filled me I shook my head.

"I don't need or want help Carlisle, you already tried that!" I growled.

_Therapist, physiatrist, councilors! How pathetic._

"Sweetie please, we just want you to be happy." Whispered Esme. I shrugged her off and shook my head, "NO"

"Edward please try this one, it's not like the other ones." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes and thought; _they must really care for me after all those disappointing imbeciles who call themselves "therapist" but I guess I'll just try to prove them wrong._

"Fine" I muttered and ran to my room.

Bpov:

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!!!!!!!!!_

_UGH!!!! _Why the hell does his name sound familiar.

After meeting with Dr. Cullen his son _**Edward!**_ Has been stuck on my mind.

"Earth to Bella!" Jasper yawned.

I blinked twice and looked at him "Huh"

He shook his head and laughed "I don't know what's going on with you; you've been like this the whole night… Well I'm going to bed. Night Bells" He kissed my head and made his way to his room.

"_Ring, Ring, Ring" _My cell rang.

I looked at the caller ID, _Blocked Caller?_

"Hello?" I greeted questioningly

"Hello Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen "He greeted.

I looked at the clock on top of the T.V, 1:00 in the morning! Don't these people sleep?

"Oh yes, hello Dr. Cullen" I tried to sound cheerful, but I highly doubt it.

"I am truly sorry for calling so late, but I needed to make an appointment so I could…_ sleep _well"

Sighing I slowly made my way to my room, turning on the computer I told him not to worry about calling late, that I never had a good night sleep.

I opened my 'Schedule Manager' and tried to see an opening.

"How about Wednesday, It's my only free day."

"This Wednesday, Perfect Ms. Swan." I could tell he was smiling.

"Where do you live Mr. Cullen?" I asked with a pen and paper.

He chuckled seeming embarrassed "I'm sorry, I don't live in Phoenix"

"Then where do you live"

"Forks, Washington, it's a small town." _Hmmm Forks? Why does that sound familiar too? Cheesus!_

"Oh, I am very sorry" He apologized.

"Don't worry about Dr. Cullen I'll be there, but it will only be for one day because I have other patients to attend to" I told him.

"That'll be fine" after seconds of silence something hit me.

"Ugh Dr. Cullen not to be rude, but how did you get this number" I asked, for sure I know I did not give it to him.

"Your secretary… Jessica, I'm sorry for that as well , does it bother you?"

"No, No, Dr. Cullen I was just curious. It does not bother me at all, Well Dr Have a nice night."

"You too Ms. Swan" Then the line clicked.

_JESSICA STANLEY YOU'RREEEE FIREDD!!!! _ I thought I remember telling her to never give out my personal number.

I shook my head and rubbed my temples; I would do this whenever I was deep in thought or was stressing, at this moment stressing.

How the hell am I supposed to be in Forks by Wednesday?!

_Forks, Forks, Forks..._

_OH CRAP ROSALIE!! SHE LIVES IN FORKS! _

…

_OH CRAP I FORGOT TO CALL HER TODAY!_

…

_She's going to kill me._

I flipped my phone and went to my contacts. Rose,

The phone rang once, Twice, Three times… I let out my breath thanking god she didn't answer until it stopped ringing.

"Well, Well, Well, look who is calling." Rose smirked.

"Oh My Gosh I am soo sorry, I've been busy the whole day and my mind been…" She cut me off.

"Bells, It's okay I'm just messing… Breath!" She laughed. I took her advice and took a deep breath and let it go.

"So, What's up" She asked.

"Oh Rose, do you mind if I come over your house on Tuesday. I have a new patient that lives in Forks there." I yawned.

I heard a squeal in the other end of the phone and calling out Emmett.

"EMM! Bella is coming! YEAH I KNOW! Tuesday." She was laughing now.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh Bells, of course you can come! Okay now go to bed, I could tell you're exhausted." She was right. All I heard was 'of course you could come' the rest was a blur.

I 'mhmmed' and hung up.

"BED!" I called out, and fell on it.

_**EDWARD! **_

"Edward" I sighed, I then felt myself smile and drift off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight,**

BPOV:

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _

My damn alarm went off, how much I hated this thing. I turned it off and made my way to the kitchen. Yawning and stretching, I opened the fridge and bent down to get a yogurt.

"Ms. Swan" Came an Alarmed voice from the kitchen table.

Turning around I gasped and groaned inside. _OH CRAP! ! _Aka: MIKE NEWTON… Aka:_ my boss_, who had tried to sleep with me for the past nine months…, His eyes were wide opened with shock and a tint of excitement. _Disgusting._ He looked down to his hands and cleared his throat looking up at me with no expression.

"Ms. Swan don't you think you should have descent pajamas" He stood up and slowly walked towards me. "Or did you change your little mind about… _us?"_ And then winked at me.

I looked down and flushed with embarrassment; I was wearing my black bra and Jaspers boxers. I remembered how last night I woke up sweaty soo I took off my pajama pants and top. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

I looked at him and whispered "Excuse me" I ran to my room and looked for a turtle neck and jeans… In the middle of SUMMER! I came out and saw Jasper sitting in the living room across from Mr. Newton wearing … a suit.

"_PERFECT! … KISS ASS!_" I sneered in my head.

"Well Isabella, our boss had told me what you wear for pajamas… ts, ts, ts." I could tell he was holding back his laughter, he very knew that I would remove clothing when it was hot.

"Sorry Mr. Newton … it was hot last night." I muttered not eyeing him.

"Indeed Ms. Swan, it was very hot" He smiled. It brought chills down my spine. Jasper then cleared his throat clearly trying to make the_ pervert_ of my boss to stop staring at me.

"So why did you come, sir?" I asked still not making eye contact with him, but usually Jasper and I meet with him in his house or his office, when he's not sucking face with the slut of my secretary.

"Well, I actually did come to see you Isabella." He chuckled. _Whyyyy Meeee?!_

"Bella, please call me Bella." I corrected him.

"Well Bella, umm, you have a new patient am I correct." He stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Right, well, he is going to be your new patient as of …." He looked at his watch then at me "Now" He stopped pacing and just stared at me, I'm pretty sure my face expression was … _?huh?_

_ What the Flying Monkeys!! _ I was extremely confused. What did he mean that he was going to be my _**main patient? **_I had other patients that were far worse than him. He lost his love… okay? My patients were going through suicidal attempts, starving themselves for their boyfriend or because their parents that they were too fat. AND!!! I just got a new patient last week with wanting to starve herself to kill herself. I mean _really?_ How STUPID could my boss really be? "_Oh wait, its Mike Newton what do you expect?"_ The voice in me laughed. Anger automatically flushed through me.

"Excuse me?" Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I heard wrong and I'm just over reacting.

"I had a talk with Dr. Cullen, and he is a great friend of mine by the way, talked to me today in the morning about his sons lost and is dealing with it poorly by excluding himself from everything, and I think he is doing worse than any other patient you have" He finished. Sitting back down and crossed his legs.

_ CRAP! I didn't hear wrong… God I really need to look for another therapy business than this male airhead._

I stood up and shook my head "No, Mr. Newton! I just received a patient last week that has double the issues than him! Please Mr. Newton don't make him my only patient! It's not fair for the others," I took a deep breath and sighed, "We all have a special bond sir." I whispered.

He stood up and his face was red. _Oh joy… Here it comes Blah, Blah, and more Blah._

"NO ISABELLA! We took care of her; Tanya is going to be taking good care for her! SO STOP YOUR NONSENCE ABOUT HAVING A 'SPECIAL' BOND WITH YOUR PATIENTS! The only bond you will have is with Dr. Cullen son!

"TANYA!" I sneered. The other slut. I scoffed; she doesn't even care about her patients, she cared more if her skinny jeans made her ass huge! "She **DOESN'T** even care about them, what makes you think she's going to be different with this one!" Now I was shouting.

"Bella" Warned Jasper, but I just waved him off.

"THAT IS ENOUGH MS. SWAN!" He roared "I HAD CAME TO SAY THAT YOU **ARE** GOING TO BE TRANSFERRED TO FORKS, WASHINGTON. AND THAT YOU **WILL** BE HELPING DR. CULLENS SON" He took a deep breath after and bid his goodbyes and stormed out.

"YOU prick!" I sobbed and ran to Jaspers room.

I couldn't stop crying. I felt some ones arm around me and cradled me.

"Bells, it's okay" He kept repeating.

I cried my heart out right there. It was NOT okay! My life is here, Jasper my best friend, my patients! It took me months to get their trust and to just get up and leave just like that! Ridiculous.

"J-Jasper, J-Jazzy, J-Jazz….. I-I d-don't w-w-want toooo… goooo" I cried on his chest soaking his dress shirt.

"Baby Bella its okay" He took my face and I looked at him "I promise to visit you, I'll visit you soo much you're going to get tired of me" He kissed my forehead and gave me my cell.

I nodded knowing what I had to do. Tell Rose the news…

"Bella, calm down its okay, Remember how I was." Rosalie whispered trying to calm me down.

I was now sobbing and crying hysterically. I felt like a cry baby.

"Yeah, I guess" I muttered.

"BELLALALALA!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"Hey Em"

"Bella, Stop crying! It's okay! This is not going to kill you! So stop acting like a little baby" It went quiet and I heard a thud.

"Rose!..... STOP…. Ouch! No pinchi… OWWWW!" Then I heard Rosalie giggle I tried to not laugh.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to call you a baby" He murmured

I sighed. "It's okay, Love you and tell Rose that I love her too… I'll see you guys tomorrow"

" Sure thing a ling! Bye!"

I shut my phone and tried to stand up. My head felt dizzy and my eye vision was blurry. I walked to the kitchen, but before getting to the kitchen I heard sobbing.

_ What? The Hell?! _

I tiptoed to the kitchen and found Jasper over the sink… crying. When I sighed, he turned around and hiccupped.

" Oh, Bella ughh… I was c-c-c-cutting o-onions." He started crying over again and slid down the wall.

I walked to him and sat down next to him giving him a hug.

"Jazzy!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Bella! I'm just going to miss you, you're like the little sister I never had." He sobbed

That was it, I hugged him tighter and started crying and sobbing myself.

Jazz and I spent the rest of the day eating chocolate and cookies while remembering our fun, sad, and hilarious times.

I looked at the clock and realized it was getting late and that I needed to start packing… I guess Jasper figured it out too because he grabbed my hand and lifted me up and together we trudged to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**A/n: Thank you soo much for the reviews, It gives me inspiration to write more! LUVS you all.**

***A/n: I edited a little of the story, i promise ch.5 will be up by Monday or Tuesday!!!  
**

**Bpov:**

I woke up to the weather, as always it was hot, I sighed remembering that today was going to be my last day waking up to the warm. Rose and I agreed that they would pick me up at 3.

I bid my goodbyes to the sun, Jasper, the house, and the sun. Jasper drove me to the airport; his eyes were blood red because all night long he has been crying but hey I have too so I understood why he was driving kind of slow.

The flight there was horrible; the flight attendants made faces at me all because I would wave them off. The drive from Port Angels to Forks wasn't that bad. Rose and Emm showed up in perfect timing, I just waved 'Hi' to them and slowly walked to the car. It was raining, what a freaking surprise!

"Bella" whispered Rose in my ear, "Were home sweetie"

I opened my eyes and looked at the house; it was a two floor house. It looked kind of cute; it was painted yellow and the door frame was a sky blue. These colors reminded me of home… _My Sweet HOME!_

Rose opened the door and I walked in along with Emmett and my luggage.

"Don't you love it?" Beamed Rose, "I did this all by myself!"

She turned to me and frowned "Come on Bella! Please smileeee"

I couldn't help myself but laugh at the huge smile that she had.

"My room?" I sighed.

"It's on the second floor, you have the floor to yourself bells, and of course your own bathroom, Rose and I are down here all the way down the hall if you need anything" Emmett smiled.

I returned the smile and walked to my new room.

The room had its own lock, but the thing that caught my attention was that the room was huge! The walls were painted blue and purple, the bed was a queen size and it was right in the middle of the room, but what caught my eye broke my heart; a picture of my mom and dad before they passed away….

I ran to the picture and put it inside the desk not wanting to see it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I reopened them three minutes later and checked out more of the room, there was a green bench next the window, there was a sky blue drawer across my bed, and a mirror above it. There was a picture that I saw on the drawer, a picture of Rose, Jazz, and I laughing.

I remembered the day we took that, Rose was moving out and Jazz wanted to take a last picture of us three as a remembrance. Smiling I went to my bed with my luggage and started unpacking.

**Epov:**

"It seems like your new therapist just arrived at Forks" giggled Alice.

"Perfect" Whispered Carlisle "Oh I hope she is not mad at me for asking her boss if she could cancel her other patient and just have Edward as her only patient."

_Great! This therapist already hates me, for just having me as her only patient! Huh? Maybe that's not a bad thing… _

Esme smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Esme I'm okay!" I shrugged her off and instantly felt horrible for screaming at her. "I'm so sorry mother!" She cupped my cheek and smiled.

"She's going to be calling in about 3 minutes" Alice smiled too excited.

"Are you okay Edward?" asked Carlisle.

I nodded and laid my head back on the couch.

"Can I PLEASE go to my room; I don't see the reason I have to be here!" I pleaded to my parents.

Carlisle and Esme looked at me and shook their head.

_Crap…_

And just like in Alice vision Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello Ms. Swan" He greeted and entered in the library.

I tried to pick his thoughts, but nothing. I instantly lost interest.

I closed my eyes and started remembering about her.

"Edward!" Carlisle called.

I moaned and stood up and walked human speed to the library.

"Huh?" I mumbled. He passed me the phone and mouthed "_She wants to talk to you"_

I grabbed the phone and waited till he left.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hello, this is Edward right?" a soft fragile familiar voice asked.

My thoughts got lost with her voice.

"Hello" She asked.

I cleared my throat and gave my apologies.

"Its fine Edward, well my name is Isa…" but then the line got cut off.

_Isa… Isa… Isa… WHAT!! ISA… WHAT!? _

**Bpov:**

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked at my phone and it was completely dead, I remembered that I only had one bar left and that I was too lazy to charge it and I thought I probably still have time to make a phone call to Dr. Cullen. I walked to my desk on the other side of my bed and charged it.

I lay back down on my bed and began to rub my temples.

"Bells come here!" called Emmett.

As I made my way downstairs, someone pushed me hard and I landed on the couch.

"Fuck!" gasped, My ribs were pounding and I felt a bruise starting to form on my ribs.

"Emmett! You're so annoying! Don't you have a damn job you should be at, instead of being here being stupid!?" I shouted getting up and rubbing my side, it hurt like hell.

Emmett put his head down and walked away.

"Isabella!" yelled Rosalie.

I turned to face her and she was red.

"Emmett just wanted to play with you and make you feel better! You didn't have to shout at him. All because you're not happy doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch with everyone! And I thought you were a _sweet therapist_" She pushed me out of her way and ran behind Emmett to their room.

"**YO, YO, YO!" **rang my cell.

I went back upstairs and began crying once I entered my room. I got my phone and pressed talk.

"Oh Jasper!" I sighed.

"What's wrong!" He seemed alarmed.

"I miss you!"

"Oh bells I miss you too, what happened" He finished.

So i just explained to him what happened ...

"I don't know he just attacked me really hard and I think he bruised my ribs."

He started laughing. "Gosh! You're so fragile Bella" He laughed; I couldn't help it but laugh too.

"Thanks Jazz, Imma need to let you go I need to say sorry to Emmett" I mumbled.

"Kay sweetie! Love you baby" With that I snapped my phone shut and walked downstairs.

"Emmett!!" I shouted.

He came out with his head still down, "Yeah" He muttered.

I ran and pounced on him, we both went flying on the floor.

"Ouch! HAHA! WOW Bella! You're Strong! AHAHA!" We both started laughing.

I apologized to him and we both hugged.

"Aww! Group hug!" laughed Rose.

She joined our hug.

"Sorry Rose." I sighed.

She walked to me and smiled, "Don't worry Bella, I understood, it's just that I don't like anyone yelling at my teddy bear." She grabbed Emmett's cheek and kissed him.

"Eww, okay I'm gone" I laughed and went to my room.

My cell rang as soon as I entered; I looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello Dr. Cullen"

"Hello, Ms. Swan my son said that the phone got cut off" He seemed worried.

"I'm very sorry, you see my cell died" I started laughing.

"Oh, that explains" He started laughing.

"Yes,So I will be coming to your house tomorrow?" I asked hoping that maybe he would want to cancel.

"Yes, would you like my address?" I said 'yes' and began writing down the address.

"I'll see you then " and we both hung up.

There was a knock my door and Rose came in.

"Hey" I greeted sitting up.

"Hey" She said back.

She sat next to me and closed her eyes.

"Bella, it would make me feel better if you could at least try to be happy, I didn't mean to yell at you, but you were a brat. I mean I know you didn't want to be here and you got forced but try to make the best of things."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that … look it's not that I hate it here, it's just that I miss _my_ place." I sighed. She gave me a hug and kissed on top of my head.

"You have always been stubborn and childish, I remember you got that from dad" She laughed.

I felt the tears coming.

"Oh SHIT! I'm so sorry; I forgot you get sensitive with that topic, sorry honey!" She rubbed my back and hugged me tighter.

"It's okay I just miss them" I sobbed.

"So do I, but you have to agree that you did act childish" she whispered.

I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

She kissed the top of my head and left.

I tucked myself in and tried to go to bed, but my heart wouldn't let. I felt excited and my body felt nervous about tomorrow; _me meeting Edward Cullen._

_My heart thumped hard the whole night._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/n : Sorry it's short, I'm still kind of editing! Well hope you still enjoy.**

**Epov:**

It was seven in the morning; my mind was stuck on my new therapist and my heart … Well if I had a heart it would have been pounding hard against my cold chest. Just thinking about her got me anxious, Nervous, and excited. I've been in my room since my 'conversation' with her, all I've been doing is listen to The Smiths, drowning myself in my own thoughts about ... Isa…

"Edward" Whispered Alice in my ear.

I opened my eyes and turned my body to face her. "Hmm" was all I could respond.

She looked hesitant, confused and nervous.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Edward… ugh… It's your therapist…" She looked down and played with her hands.

Concern and worry flooded in me.

"Alice what happened!" I was now sitting down and shaking her small frame.

She shrugged out of me and ran to the door.

"I'll let you see yourself." She was gone.

_!!!!!! _

I laid my head on the coach and groaned. "What the hell?" I sighed getting up and made my way downstairs. There was a smell of Bacon, Eggs, onions, Salt, and pepper. For my nose it smelled horrible, probably for a humans nose it would smell great. Esme was cooking I guess that would be for Isa….

"Edward, Sweetie!" Smiled Esme.

I waved to her and sat down on the couch that was facing the T.V. I closed my eyes and began humming my loves lullaby.

"Ms. Swan will be here shortly" She hummed.

"Ms. Swan?" I questioned.

"Yes that's what I heard your father call her"

I let it go.

"She's HERE!" Exclaimed Alice running vampire speed down the stairs.

Esme stopped cooking and placed the food on the table. Carlisle came out of the library and walked to the door.

Alice of course opened it.

"GOOD MORNING!" She beamed.

"Ughh, good morning" She sounded surprise I had to chuckle at that.

"Good morning" Carlisle greeted. "Come in, please"

I listened carefully as she entered the house. Then all of a sudden a strong, Beautiful, sweet, nice, and familiar scent filled up the house… That's when it hit me, HARD,

_**OH MY HELL!**_

I got up extremely fast and turned around and looked at her. My eyes could have popped out of me.

……………………………………………………

……………………………………

…………………………

………………

_!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, anything of it.**

**Bpov:**

I woke up with the weather being whatever. I felt a sudden ache on my side and pulled up my shirt, I groaned; a huge purple, black and blue bruise was on my ribs. I touched it and automatically it started throbbing. _Darn you Emmett!_ I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom, taking a shower was my new hobby in this house now. I put on my jeans and green v neck long sleeve. Coming out of the bathroom was freaken cold I was shivering. I went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table:

_**Dear Bells,**_

_**I'm at work (of course) and Emmett is with a family friend, Jacob and Billy Black, **_

_**We'll be home at the same time because Emmett is picking me up, OH by the way **_

_**I'm going to be picking up pizza on the way so yeah, **_

_**Good luck with your new patient,**_

_**ROSE! **_

Okay? I got the note and threw it away,

"Now, what am I going to eat… hmmm?" I looked in the cupboards there was nothing, I looked in the fridge nothing. "Guess I'm not eating breakfast today" I looked at the time 6:55 am, _Crap I'm going to be late!_

I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the house and ran to Rosalie's car after trying to convince her I could buy a car myself, but failed. I followed the directions the Cullen's house, it led me out of Forks and into the forest. After minutes driving a big 3 story house came out, it was; white, the window frame was yellow, there was a garden of Beautiful flowers in front of the house and a small river on the side of the house. It was stunning.

I stayed in my car taking deep breaths and trying to relax and make my heart beat normal and my nerves calmed.

"Come on Bella, time to get out" I sighed to myself.

Getting out of the car I walked to the front door, but before knocking the door swung open and a Pixie looking Beauty cane out and smiled.

She looked like a goddess! Her short dark spiky hair was pointing in all directions, she was pale just like her father, Her eyes were golden, She was petite and was wearing what looked like really expensive clothes.

"Good Morning!" She beamed. WOW her teeth were gleaming white.

" Ugh, good morning" I tried to not sound surprise.

Then came out Carlisle.

" Good morning" He greeted smiling "Come in, please"

I nodded and made my way in, The pixie goddess held my hand and led me in, she was cold. As they closed the door when I was in, my mouth dropped.

The inside of the house was G-0-R-G-O-U-S-E! The walls were covered with beautiful pictures, and there were statues and plants in every corner.

All of a sudden the man that was sitting on the couch stood up and turned to me rather quickly, his black eyes went wide open and his jaw dropped inches. It made me blush, how much I hate blushing, I looked down and then looked back up, but looked at who must be Dr. Cullen's wife.

"Your house is amazing" I smiled at her. She also looked like a goddess, She had caramel wavy hair that reached her waist and her eyes were also golden, she held out her arms and grasped me in a hug, and kissed the top of my head … Something my mom use to do a lot …

"Why thank you. Please call me Esme" She smiled I nodded.

Then the smell of Eggs and bacon filled my nose. My stomach growled with hunger.

"Would you like some breakfast" Carlisle smiled.

"Oh Yes! Please have breakfast with us!" The pixie smiled. I looked at her and said my no thank yous.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm Alice" She told me letting go of my hand and went to stand next to the unknown man.

"Edward." Whispered Esme.

My heart started to quicken and I looked at the stranger. As I looked at him my heart was skipping every beat and my body wanted to be close to him. He started his way toward me and my heart started pounding harder with every step he took. When he was in right in front of me, something deep in my chest was pulling my closer to him. We looked at each other straight in the eyes. His eyes were onyx and held something strangely familiar, his hair was a beautiful bronze and was messy but beautiful at the same time, his skin was also pale and seemed hard yet smooth, my hand twitched I so badly wanted to touch him.

I realized that we were looking into each other for a long time so I stepped back and held out my hand "Hello, I'm …"

"Bella" He whispered finishing my sentence. I again started to blush. His voice was smooth and velvety.

"I guess your father told you about me" I said. I looked at my hand and flushed a brighter red, I felt like such a dork! My hand was still held out and he didn't even shake it._ Good Job_ I smirked at myself sarcastically, so I just out my hand down and made it into a fist.

"_Bella"_ He whispered again.

All of a sudden I get what seems like a daydream…

"_Bella! I need you. You are my life, my world, my love, my angel" He whispered to me._

"_I love you. You are also my life, you are my sweet heaven" I was crying._

_We then kissed. The place that we were seemed familiar, There was trees all around us and flowers. There was a small lake in front of us._

_ "Bella" He sighed, when we a parted._

_"Edward" I smiled._

I came back to reality blinking annoyingly a bunch of times.

Looking back at him, he seemed _**too**_ familiar, like I've seen or been with him before.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I looked at him and blushed more. _Stupid Isabella! Stop blushing!_

"I am terribly sorry sir." I turned to him and his wife and began talking about my sessions.

**EPOV:**

_BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! My beautiful Bella is here with me. How is she here? She … died. She died! She died! I heard her heart stop! I swear I did, unless she just didn't … die and she faked her death so she won't be with me, a monster. But it was 182 years ago so she would have been dead by now or really old. _

_No! Stop it Edward! She loved you. Those were her last words… _

I looked at Bella as she was talking to my parents. Her hair was the same; brown, wavy straight and down to her waist. Her eyes were the same; the most beautiful chocolate brown cream, and her skin was a pretty ivory color. She was still the most amazing dazzling creature ever.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you Bella, My Angel! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bpov:**

"We will leave you two alone now, Esme and Alice would you join me out for a walk" Carlisle said after we were discussing; what time I was going to come? What days? And how long I would be having my sessions with _Edward._ Well Carlisle and I agreed that I will be coming at seven in the morning; I will be coming _every day_ since he is my _**only **_patient, and my sessions with his son will be an hour or an hour and a half… Esme, Alice and Carlisle left right after and it was only me and him.

I turned around to look at him, but he looked deep in thought. I cleared my throat and looked at him waiting for him to come back. Immediately he looked at me and smiled the most AMAZING crooked smile, that smile gut my heart sprinting. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"Where would you like to talk Mr. Cullen?" I asked not giving him eye contact, I was still blushing… GRRR!

"Call me Edward, please" He whispered. I looked at him and he was still looking at me, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why does he seem familiar! Why when I look at him this sudden spark fill me, why every time I'm close to him my body wants to be closer? My mind was too busy to notice the fact that he was calling me.

"Ugh, Edward… Where would you like to talk?" I uttered like if I had some talking problem.

He stayed there, looking at me. Impatience came over me.

"Mr. Cullen, please will you tell me where you would like to talk!?" I said kind of harshly, soon after I felt guilty. _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HE LOST HIS ONLY LOVE! BE PATIENT!_ I growled at myself.

"I am sorry, would you like to go to my room?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, he led the way to his room, which was on the third floor apparently he was the only one who was on this floor. As we entered the room I was in complete shock.

His room was HUGE! He had a king size bed in the middle of the room, a piano in the corner and a window that covered a whole wall, there was a balcony outside. The view was beautiful; trees and the clouds and the little river.

"Your room is … cool" I smiled trying to be a 'hip' therapist… _You my friend are EMBARRASSING. _

The little voice in my head is starting to irritate me.

"Take a seat wont you?" Edward asked me. I looked around and saw a couch against the wall, so I walked to it and sat. Edward stayed standing, but leaned against the door.

"Won't you sit with me?" I asked confused.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I started.

"You should know" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" _What's his problem?!..._

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a hard look, his jaw tense.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked frustrated

I shook my head, "Mr. Cullen please" I sighed "I do not remember you, you are my new patient sir, now please tell me how you feel" I started rubbing my temples my head was starting to pound.

"Bella! For god sake! We were … **ARE** in love!" He was shouting now.

"Edward, I have never met you! I do not love you either" I snapped.

_How dare he say that I am in love with him…? Wait… am I? …No! I don't even know him! … but my heart pounds fast and hard just being in the same room as him, and my body wants to move closer to him… am I in love with __**Edward Cullen?**_

I shook my head and stood up.

"Bella, please try to remember our past" He walked towards me and seconds later we were inches apart. "Bella, love, Remember … me?" He whispered.

I looked down and made my hands in to fist, I closed my eyes and I began sobbing. The day dream vision happened again:

"_Marry Me love." He whispered in my ear when we were lying down._

"_We can't!" I stared into his topaz eyes._

_He grabbed my chin and softly placed his lips to mine._

"_Edward, You know we can't … not with my … condition" I was sobbing._

_I looked down and started playing with my finger, but looked up. His eyes looked pained._

"_I know! But I want to spend the rest of the days that we have together until…."_

I opened my eyes and came back down to reality again. I looked up at him and his face was inches from mine… his sweet breath was mixing with mine.

"Edward, I do not know you. You are perhaps mistaking me as someone else" I turned away and was walking towards the door, but he held my side, where my bruise was.

I flinched away and the pain was extremely painful, I held on to my side and began rubbing it.

"CRAP!" I muttered under my breath, every time I took a breath it hurt me bad.

It was throbbing, and I felt like the bruise was pinching itself hard. I looked up at Edward and fear was written all over him. I tried to stand straight, but it hurt too much. I started whimpering.

"Are-Are you okay?" Asked Edward panicked.

I nodded and tried to stand straight again, but the pinching picked up rougher.

_FREAKING EMMETT! WHEN I GET HOME IMMA SHOOT YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!_ I screamed in my head.

Edward placed his cool hand where my bruise was, I winced. He slowly raised my shirt and his eyes opened wide.

I looked down and saw that my bruise was worse, it was now pink and purple and black, it looked like it spread more around my ribs and it also looked SO fragile. I pulled my shirt down and took slow and deep breaths.

"I am okay, I had an accident last night. I will see you tomorrow at seven, and please try to see that I am not the person you think I am" I sighed and opened the door and slowly walked out.

I met golden eyes on the way down.

"Ms. Swan are you okay?" asked Carlisle. Seeing me panting and holding on to my ribs.

"Yes" I whispered.

I bid my goodbyes and slowly walked to my car. As I sat down on the driver's seat, my bruise was once again throbbing.

"_Stupid Emmett!"_ I said through gritted teeth. And started the car and drove out of the Cullen's.

**Epov:**

_"Edward, I have never met you! I do not love you either" She snapped at me._

Those words repeated in my head. What did she mean? We were in love! She was my angel, my love, my world, and then I lost her. And now that I have her again and she doesn't even _**know**_ me!

I rushed down and met Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

"SO, SO, SO, SO!! How was it!" beamed Alice and Esme.

I shook my head and turned to Carlisle.

"Can we speak" I whispered to him. He nodded and led me to his library.

"Carlisle…" I began but he cut me off.

He started explaining his theories on how and why she was here.

"Carlisle, how did you know?" was all I could ask.

"I was in Seattle attending a meeting with another Dr and I saw her ad on a news paper an old man was reading. She looked really familiar and it clicked … it was Bella" He smiled remembering how happy he was realizing it was Bella, and then he started remembering how happy I was with her, I started to ignore him.

"Carlisle… I don't really care how she is somehow here, I'm just very happy she's here, with me once again" I sighed and relaxed on to a chair.

"Are you happy son?" He smiled.

I nodded but then shook my head.

"She said she doesn't even remember me or our love! IT'S VERY FRUSTRATING" I shouted, Suddenly anger went through me.

"_Edward, I have never met you! I do not love you either"?! Why_

"Edward, you have to remember, even though it's the same person, her mind is still different, she doesn't know you, or remember anything." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I'm still glad she's here though" I sighed happily.

He chuckled and left me alone with my thoughts.

_I love you; Bella I promise you will remember me and our love._

I stood up and left the library.

_**(A/n) Reviews please! Ahaha! Oh and you have any suggestion for the next chapter I'll be happy to hear them, I'm kind of stuck on what to write next!:D ! Thank you !  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**A/n: I want to thank you for the Reviews! And I want to especially thank:** **darksinfulwolf** **for giving me ideas for this chapter! THANKS!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Bpov:**

_"Bella! For god sake! We were … __**ARE**__ in love!" _ ??!! What did he mean by that!

He must have thought I was the one he loved... _NOPE! Bella he was saying this to __**YOU**__!!_

I shook my head and focused on driving, my side still throbbing. I drove extremely slow on the way to my house. He was still on my mind, I couldn't take him off. My heart is pounding, my body is nervous. I am shaking. I felt excited knowing that maybe he was talking about me.

_NO! Bella snap out of it! No! _

I pulled over and took a deep breath, which killed me because it caused me pain on my side, but no he was not talking about me about _us._ He was talking about him and his love; I guess I have a resemblance to her. I lifted a little bit of my shirt and took a peek at my side, damn it looked bad. I debated over of I should go to the hospital or just go home and rest. God knows how much I HATE hospitals it reminded me of my mom and my SO many trips there in Phoenix.

I made up my mind and started driving; I didn't think my side was really bad to go to the hospital. As I drove up the drive way I saw Emmett's car.

"I am going to kill you" I growled looking at the car.

I got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Hey Jingle Bells" laughed Emmett as I entered.

I walked up to him and slapped the back of his head, hard.

"What the Hell!" he roared.

He got up from the chair and looked down on me. We were looking at each other in rage. I lifted up the side of my shirt and saw his eyes going to my bruise. His eyes opened wide.

"Oh shit! Did I do that?" He sat back and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Yes" I sneered covering it back.

He was still looking at my side and then started laughing.

"Oh jeez! I am one strong sexy man!" He laughed.

I glared at him and slapped him again.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do THAT" He was laughing even harder.

It was hard for me to not laugh.

"It's okay, look I'm going to go rest. Where's Rose?" I was now looking around.

"She's in my room grading her kids' papers" He turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"Kay" I walked up to my room.

I looked at the window and saw that it was open; it was starting to rain so I closed it. Taking off my shoes, I laid down and pulled the covers over me.

"_Edward"_ I sighed and fell asleep thinking about him.

* * *

Opening my eyes I thought I heard someone whisper in my ear _"I love you"_ I sat up and looked around, empty. I looked at the window and saw it was open. _Hmmm? Rose or Em must have opened it. _ I got up and closed it, the weather seem normal, there were clouds but no sign of rain. I turned around and stretched my arms by raising them over my head, my side kind of still hurt. I lifted my shirt up a little bit and looked at the bruise, it looked better, the bruise was purple and yellow, I covered my bruise and looked at my clock.

"6:25 am!" I gasped.

I ran straight to the bathroom and showered. I let the water hit my back, like I said this was my new hobby. I got out of the bathroom in my towel and to my room.

_6:45_!

"Shit!" I muttered and dropped the towel and ran to my drawers looking for clothes to put on I found a midnight blue v-neck long sleeve and blue jeans, I put on my shoes and looked at the clock to see if I have time to eat...

_6:55_!!

I groaned and ran downstairs._ I guess I am not going to be eating breakfast today either_. I went to the medicine cabinet and got an Aspirin, there was a note on the table but I didn't have to read it so I grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the door.

"Imma beeee late!" I muttered to myself over and over again.

I finally made it there, I looked at the radio time: 7:03. I turned off my car and ran to the front door, but once again before knocking they answered the door.

"Good morning Bella" Smiled Esme.

"Morning" I sighed trying to catch my breath.

"Carlisle, Alice" Called Esme. Soon after they both showed up in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" Beamed Alice.

I smiled to her.

"Good Morning Bella, How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Good Morning, I am feeling… okay" I smiled.

"Good, Alice, Esme and I will be leaving to go out and … have breakfast" Dr. Cullen chuckled.

I nodded and Carlisle led me inside while Esme and Alice went outside.

"Edward!" He called out then faced me "We will return in half an hour or earlier" With that he left.

As soon as they left I walked around the room, I looked at the clock; it was 7:04. I looked at their pictures and statues. There was one painting that looked very familiar: It was a young woman, she had very pretty chocolate brown eyes, her hair was down on one side and reached down her waist, she was smiling, she had on a long gorgeous peach dress with flower designs, and behind her was a young man. He had pure golden eyes; he had on an old suit and was looking at her with so much love, his hair was slicked back and the color was bronze. My heart was going crazy, and my mind was telling me that it was ME.

"Do you like the painting?" a smooth whisper came behind me.

I turned around and saw his onyx eyes. It took me awhile to regain my composure.

"Hello Edward" I greeted.

He smiled his crooked smile that literally takes my breath away, "Do you mind us going to my room?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led me. As soon as he touched me I felt an electrifying feeling that went through my whole body and heart, I let go immediately and just followed keeping my distance. That small touch scared me. _It's a spark! Meaning that you both have a CONNECTION, _the voice in me laughed.

"_This little voice in my head is going to end up killing me" _I thought_._

When we entered his room he sat down on his couch and smiled at me, I stayed standing on the door way.

"Won't you sit with me?" he smiled.

I laughed; yesterday I was sitting on the couch asking the exact same question and he was standing where I was standing, but he was leaning on to the door. I walked to the couch and sat next to him.

"How are you?" I started.

"I am okay, and how are you?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine"

He stayed looking at me while I dropped my gaze to the floor.

I didn't know what to ask or even say! _Ask him how his love looked like!_ The voice told me.

"How did she look like?" I asked.

I immediately felt guilty, it was wrong for me to ask that,_ smart bella._

He looked at me with shock and uneasy, feeling bad; I grabbed his hand and gave him a supporting smile.

"S-S-She was beautiful" He started, "She had beautiful brown crème eyes and pretty brown wavy straight hair, her skin was an ivory color. She always looked breath taking." He smiled looking at me.

I nodded, _HE JUST DESCRIBED YOU!! _The voice in me screamed, but I ignored it.

"What are some good memories you have with her?" I looked at the floor, Why am I asking him these questions?! They are So inappropriate.

"Well when we met…" He began "My father, Alice, Esme and I, were invited to this ball in this grand house…"

A dreamlike haze covered my eyes and these visions started showing:

_**The inside of the mansion was beautiful, as I walked into the main room I looked up, the chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling was giving the room a golden like color, I passed by a mirror and looked at myself. My hair was down and in curls; my dress was a light blue and was long and flowed around me. It looked like it was the 1820s. There were people talking and dancing. I was walking around just looking…**_

"I was walking around when I saw her. She was wearing a blue gown, that blue always looked beautiful on her. I stayed gazing at her when she looked at me…."

_**As I walked around I felt someone staring at me, his topaz eyes were on me I felt myself blush, he noticed me looking at him too and he walked toward me and I walked towards him.**_

_**"Hello" He greeted me bowing; I bowed back smiling and not saying anything.**_

_**"Would a beautiful woman like you mind dancing with me" He smiled a crooked smile.**_

_**I smiled "I would be delighted" I whispered to him.**_

_**We danced and gazed into each other's eyes. We stayed quiet throughout the dances. We danced together until the ball ended….**_

"Ever since then we stayed contact with each other but in secret, and as little time passed we both fell in love."

I returned back and looked at him blinking like an idiot. He looked at me and reached out to touch my cheek, but I turned my face to avoid his touch.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The first time we both confessed our love to each other…"

The dream like haze returned:

_**We both were in a small meadow, we were facing each other his hand was touching my cheek and my eyes closed…**_

"…She opened her eyes and tears fell from her eyes…"

_**"Edward! I cannot do this anymore!" I cried out. **_

_**He withdrew his hand and looked at me confused. "Love?" He asked.**_

_**"I cannot do these secret meetings no longer! Edward I must tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you."**_

"She looked away and looked back at me, I felt like if she was going to end us…"

_**"I love you" I whispered looking back at him "I love you so much it pains me. Not being with you hurt me" I began crying.**_

_**He stood up and turned around his back facing me.**_

_**"Edward?" I tried to reach out but he walked a little bit out.**_

_**"Bella! I…You…We cannot do this! This is dangerous!" he looked back at me and sat down in front of me, but not looking at me.**_

_**My heart was little by little ripping into pieces.**_

"She looked at me heartbroken; she must have thought that we were done…"

_**"I know, but I love you! I love you Edward! I don't want us to be a secret no more, I honestly don't care!" I was crying hard.**_

_**Edward reached out to me and held my hand and kissed it.  
"Bella, I love you as well" He whispered caressing my cheek with his other hand "I love you, I don't want us to be a secret either… but this is dangerous" **_

_**I shook my head, "Edward, I trust you."**_

"I wanted to be with her as bad as she wanted to be with me, but I didn't want to hurt her, she trusted me, she kept on trying for us for days and then … I gave in. We were no longer in secret. Everybody in town knew about our love."

He smiled at me and took my hand. His touch was cold but at the same time warming. It felt wonderful.

"Our first kiss…" He smiled.

I looked down and once again the Dream like Haze came back:

_**"I love you, my angel" He whispered in my ear.**_

_**We were in my house in my room on my bed.**_

_**"I love you too" I whispered back smiling.**_

_**He held me tighter lying down, we were cuddled up.**_

_**"I've been wanting to try something love" He smiled.**_

_**I sat up and looked at him, he propped himself up by his elbows.**_

"I've never felt so nervous, my insides were turning around and around, it was like If had… butterflies in my stomach…"

_**Edward sat up in front of me and came closer. My heart was pounding hard, my blood was racing and my body felt nervous.**_

_**"I love you" He whispered every time he came closer to me.**_

_**Finally our faces were inches apart, he stayed like that for a little, my eyes looking from his eyes to his lips, his eyes also gazed from my eyes to my lip, he whispered his last "I love you" and our lips touched.**_

_**His lips were cold, hard and smooth, his breath smelled nice. My hands went around his neck to pull him closer. His arms wrapped around my waist, our lips moving together.**_

"Her lips were warm, nice and soft her breath smelled good. I couldn't control myself when she wrapped her arms around my neck…"

_**He laid me down and began kissing me harder. He moved on top of me and I hugged him tighter, I couldn't breathe any longer, but I didn't want to break away our kiss…**_

"She was warm and soft… I laid her down on the bed and kept kissing her" he chuckled and shook his head. "I had a feeling she needed to breathe so I broke it off even though I didn't want to."

I felt him looking at me, even though I didn't look at him.

"I told her that I loved her and she told me that she loved me after her breathing returned to normal, after I laid down next to her and well she fell asleep."

I nodded and stayed quiet, _why did all this Daydreams seem familiar and like a memory?_

He put his finger under my chin and I looked up, when I looked at him his face was inches from mine just like that daydream. _It's not a daydream, it's your MEMORY! _The voice in me whispered. I ignored it.

I looked at his lips and he looked at mine, something in me moved me closer to him and our lips were a breath away.

He moved closer to me, I closed my eyes and ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n! Thanks for the Reviews!! I love reading them! I'm sorry I left the last chapter as a Cliffy I just didn't know how to finish the chapter so I left it like that :D ! I want to thank Once again ****d****arksinfulwolf for giving me more ideas! LOVE YOU!!!! If I am updating too fast please do tell! Hope you Enjoy!**

**Epov: **

After she closed her eyes, I closed my own and leaned in for our kiss…

**Bpov:**

Suddenly a haze clouded my eyes and I turned my face a little.

_**I was in a backyard, looking at myself in the river, I was wearing a beautiful white dress my hair was up in a ponytail supported by a blue ribbon. My eyes were glowing and my cheeks had a flush of pink, I looked down at my finger; I looked at the diamond ring on my wedding finger.**_

_**"Honey, it's time" A man said behind me. **_

_**I turned around and walked to him "Dad" I smiled,**_

_**"Bella" He sighed, he got my arm and wrapped around his and we both walked into a beautiful house.**_

_**I looked down and saw we were walking a white runway carpet, I looked at the ceiling; it was covered with white roses and white lights. I was looking around to everybody, they were sitting on the chairs that were in rows looking at me in awe, then I looked at him …**_

I returned back gasping and opening my eyes wide, Edward opened his eyes as well and looked at me concerned and hopeful. The dreamlike haze was returning, but I didn't want to see it… well at least not here.

"E-Edward, I-I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, I-I have to go" I stammered getting up and walking fast to the door.

**Epov:**

Watching her getting up to leave killed me; my lips started aching. I so badly wanted to kiss her. I got up and walked to her gripping her wrist. She looked at me startled.

"Edward, let go please" She whispered.

I stayed looking at her, my hopes were rising; was us being so close to each other triggered her memory? I hoped. She kept on trying to pull away, but of course failed, her strength couldn't compare to mine. I let her wrist go and held her waist close to me.

**Bpov:**

He held me tight against him; he grabbed my hand and kissed it then looked at me. The way he held me close to him felt familiar and I liked it, once again my eyes went to his eyes to his lips and his eyes to mine then to my lips. He inched his face closer and closer when we were (once again) a breath away.

_Isabella! KISS HIM ALREADY!! You know you want to…_

The voice was right. Maybe I should just give in an kiss him, so I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to touch, when the door opened wide.

"OH!" Gasped three of the people I didn't want to see at this moment.

I opened my eyes and turned my face to look at them, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. Their eyes were wide open and their mouths shaped 'O' I felt my entire blood flood away to my cheeks.

_DAMN IT! _

I turned to look at Edward and he was smiling. _Why is he smiling?_ I finally got out of his grasp and stood straight in front of them.

"I-I-I will be leaving now, I am very sorry. I-I understand if you would not like me to see your son anymore. My apologies." I whispered to them and ran out.

Once I was out of the house I felt the tears coming out.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I yelled at myself.

I got in the car and placed my head on the wheel. _What Have YOU done!?_

I shook my head and started the engine. I drove home slow.

"Hey bells" Rose greeted when I entered the house.

I slammed the door and waved at her.

"Bella?" Asked Emmett.

"I want to be alone, please" I whispered walking to my room. I could feel their stare in the back of my head.

I closed the door and lock it.

_Bella! How could you do this to your patient! Are you STUPID! _I scolded myself.

I walked to my bed and laid down. _Yes, Yes, I am very stupid._ I thought.

"**YO, YO, YO!"** rang my cell.

I picked up my phone and whispered a 'hello'

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I began crying again. "Jasper! I'm so confused!"

"Why?"

I debated if I should tell him or not…

"I'll tell you later, so what's up" I began drying my tears.

"Oh, well like can't a friend call just to talk his BFF" He laughed.

I started laughing. "Ha-ha! Sure, sure."

We talked for about three hours, when there was a knock on my door.

"Jazz I'll call you later" I told him looking at Rosalie.

"Kay, bye babe." He hung up and I placed my cell on the desk next to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked looking concerned.

I smiled and nodded, "Sorry about that, something happened."

She then smiled and sat on my bed.

"Well I came to tell you that Edwards here" She smiled "He came to see you"

My eyes opened wide. "Y-Y-You know him" I gasped.

"Yes, He is a great friend of ours; The Cullen's are great people bells. Do you know him?"

"H-He is my patient" I whispered looking down.

"So** he's** your patient! Really! … wow" She stopped smiling and was looking at her hands.

I stared at her "Yes."

"Well, I guess its right because of what happened to him and losing his mate…" She stopped talking and looked at me. "Um, he's downstairs with Emmett, they're talking about a football game that happened two weeks ago." She stood up and reached down for my hand.

I nodded, grabbed her hand and stood up; I walked slowly out of the room with Rosalie behind me. I looked down at all times never wanting to look up, I heard Edward and Emmett laughing, I didn't want to look at him and I didn't want him to look at me, I wanted to run back to my room and put the lock on and hide myself. My heart was pounding hard, so hard probably everyone in this room could hear. Once I reached the bottom of the step and I was now in view, the room went quiet and I heard Rosalie behind me telling Emmett to leave the room and to leave us alone. I felt him staring at me, watching my every move. _Do Not Look Up, Do Not Look Up, Do Not Look Up _I told myself. I walked towards him, once I was in safe distance from him I sighed. _Bella You HAVE to look up,_ the voice in me told me. I took a deep breath and looked up. _SHIT! This was a mistake! _When I looked up he was right in front of me.

"Bella" He sighed happily.

I looked back down and stepped back "Mr. Cullen" I greeted

I heard him groan, "I told you to call me Edward" He said. I just nodded.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

I felt him coming closer to me, but in me I felt that it wasn't close enough.

"I came here to apologize"

I looked up and saw him smiling.

"You shouldn't be apologizing; it is I who should be."

"No Bella" He came closer to me, but my body was saying _not close enough!_

I shook my head. Then he did something my body was craving for. He hugged me tightly. I loved it; his hug made me feel so, so… RIGHT! Ugh I felt whole, as if HE is my soul mate.

_Duh! It's because HE IS!! _The voice said. I sighed feeling great.

_Bella! NO! This is BAD! Don't let him hug you! For God SAKE! He is your __**patient**__._ I yelled at myself. I let go looking at him and crossed my arms.

"Mr. Cullen" I said.

"Ms. Swan" He replied.

I glared at him "Call me Bella"

"Call me Edward" He smirked.

I looked down and put my arms to my side. "Sit, wont you"

I walked to the couch and looked at him. He came to sit close, very close to me.

"Edward. Why did you really come here?" I asked not looking at him.

"I told you, to apologize, I told my parents that it was my fault, they still want you as my … therapist." He replied.

"Okay" I sighed still not looking at him.

He lifted my chin up so I could look at him; suddenly the annoying haze came back;

_**I stayed looking at him, my heart was happy to see him, his eyes were topaz and filled with so many emotions, one of them love… **_

_**He smiled my favorite crooked smile and mouthed 'I love you' **_

_**I smiled and mouthed 'forever' His smile grew bigger. **_

_**Once I was with him, my father placed a kiss on my cheek and I looked at him, he was crying. I began to cry as well. He placed my hand on Edwards. I stepped on the small step to be in front of him. I felt great. The minister was talking; I couldn't pay attention to him because all of my attention was on Edward. His eyes were sparkling his hair was tamed and slicked back, the suit he wore was marvelous on him, he was wearing a white suit. **_

_**Finally it was time for the vows, Edward was going first.**_

"_**My love, My Angel.**_

_**I am the luckiest man on the world, because I met an angel; you.**_

_**When I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one; even though we had ups and downs I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

_**My love for you grows each minute of every day; my heart belongs to you, and only you.**_

_**Thank you Love for saying 'yes' to me.**_

_**I love you."**_

_**He finished and I was crying hard. It was my turn;**_

"_**Edward,**_

_**My love for you has no limit. When I met you, my heart already belonged to you.**_

_**You are my soul, my love, my heaven, my world, my life.**_

_**I never want to be apart from you, without you there is no me.**_

_**Without the lion there is no lamb.**_

_**I will love you for eternity, after this life and the next. I promise.**_

_**I love you Edward, with all my might."**_

_**After finishing I looked in his eyes. He looked like if he was crying. Even though he couldn't. **_

_**After saying our 'I do's' the minister pronounced us husband and wife, and we kissed.**_

_**The kiss was electrifying, passionate and filled with so much love. When we finished he placed his forehead on mine and looked at him.**_

_**"I will love you forever and ever" He whispered.**_

_**"As will I, My heart will always belong to you"…**_

I blinked rapidly and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry" I smiled, this daydream got me happy and I was wishing that it was true.

_IT IS TRUE!! This DID happen! _ I shook my head ignoring that voice.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him.

"No, no thank you" He replied.

We stayed quiet for minutes.

"Well I better be going or my family will start getting worried." He said getting up.

I got up and I felt lonely once again and sad. _Don't leave, please_ I wanted to tell him, but couldn't.

"I will see you tomorrow… right" He asked.

I smiled and nodded at him "If you want"

He laughed a beautiful laugh, "Of course Bella"

I shook his hand and laughed with him. He looked at my hand and then to my eyes. For some reason the way he looks at me felt familiar, then it occurred to me, my daydream I just had! I compared how they both looked at me. It was the same!

_W-What does this mean?! _I asked myself in my head.

_THAT HE __**LOVES**_ _YOU! Damn Bella! You are slow!!!_ The voice told me.

_No he doesn't! _I told it.

I looked back at him and then he hugged me. I hugged him back.

_Knock, knock._ Someone knocked on my door.

Edward stiffened, I told him to hold on and I opened the door. I smiled A HUGE smile and hugged him.

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Bells!" He smiled.

I dragged him and his luggage inside.

"How, W-Why are you here!" I smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Well can't I come visit my l-l-love!" He joked.

I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I was just talking to you on the phone though!" I told him.

"Well yeah, I was on my way here. I wanted to surprise you silly!"

I laughed and turned around.

_OH SHITT! I forgot about Edward._

He looked pissed, sad and pissed. He was glaring at Jasper.

I cleared my throat. "Edward, this is Jasper. He's also a therapist but with children" I told him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Jasper this is my patient Edward" I smiled at Jasper.

He smiled and walked to Edward.

"Nice to meet you" He greeted friendly.

Edward did not smile; he just nodded and walked to me.

"I will see you tomorrow" He growled at me, looked back at Jasper then hugged me, tightly.

It was a different hug, a possessive hug. I did not like it. He let go and left slamming the door, Rose and Em came out of the room asking what was wrong.

"JAZZ!" Shouted Rosalie and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Rose," he smiled.

She let go and went to Emmett's side.

"Hey Homie" Laughed Emmett.

Jasper went to him and gave him a punch on his chest. "Look at your boobs!" He laughed.

"Well they are pretty sexy, Right" Emmett roared in Laughter.

"Did your boobs grow! Wow you're a double D now?" He laughed. "You better stop growing your boobs or you'll out grow Rose!" We all started laughing. Rose was blushing.

It felt good having Jasper here with me, and that the four of us were reunited again.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch! SUPAR!" Laughed Jasper

"Hell no! You're sleeping in my room!" I yelled at him.

"Ugh, no he's not!" Emmett said sincere.

"Shush! He's my friend, and my FRIEND is not sleeping on that damn couch!" I grabbed Jaspers luggage and his shirt and pulled him to my room.

"Behave Emmett… Dinner is in an hour guys." Yelled out Rosalie.

"Wow! This is a huge room" Laughed Jasper when he entered my room.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I first entered aha" We both laughed.

"Am I sleeping on the floor?" He asked.

I glared at him.

"NO! You are sleeping with me… not like that sicko!" I laughed when he made a face.

"You're like my brother" I told him.

"And you're my little sister" He grasped me in a bear hug.

Throughout the evening we spent talking about Edward and about my 'daydreams' and my feelings for him. When we had dinner, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie made fun of me. Jasper told them about Mike Newton seeing me in my bra and his boxers.

"Free show! Sexy! Why didn't I get one!" giggled Rose.

"Jerks" I muttered under my breath.

We all laughed.

_My family_ I thought happily.

**Epov:**

_What the hell does this mean! Does it mean that her heart belongs to someone else?! NO! It can't be! She's MY Bella!_

Anger! That's all I felt. I was pacing in my room and then I remembered how she kissed his cheek and the way SHE hugged him. I looked at the wall then punched it. It made a huge whole. Alice and Esme came in my room. Alice looked concerned and Esme sighed.

"I'll fix that" Esme whispered. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry mother." I walked to her and gave her a hug.

Alice joined the hug.

"Please, I want to be alone" I sighed letting go.

Esme smiled and nodded, but Alice shook her head.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" She yelled after I closed my door.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Because! Well hello!" she waved at the broken wall.

_Sorry Wall_ I thought.

"What happened? What did she do?" She whispered.

"Nothing, it's just that, another guy had already won her heart." I sat down and broke down to sobs.

Alice rubbed my back.

"I lost her Alice! I LOST HER!" I cried out. I wanted to cry so badly.

"Edward?" She asked.

"What! Alice, I lost her! She is no longer mine! An ASS took her from ME! His name is Jasper. I want to die! Kill me Alice please!" I yelled at her.

She stood up and looked at me.

"NO!! EDWARD! FIGHT FOR HER! DON'T BE STUPID AND LET THIS SMALL MALE HUMAN TAKE HER FROM YOU! YOU BOTH ARE MEANT TO BE!!!! I KNOW THIS!" She was yelling at me.

I stared at her. We stayed glaring at each other for minutes.

_"Don't be stupid!" _she thought.

_"Fine Let him take her from you, they were meant to be and not you and her"_ She smirked and turned her back to me.

I growled._ NO!!!_ She was right. I had to fight for her. I will make her remember _us. _I sighed and stood up. I hugged Alice and thanked her.

She turned to face me smiling and said "No problem, Edward! Do everything to have her back… And plus I've been dying for a shopping buddy!" She laughed

I joined her in the laughing. After that she kissed the top of my head and left, I laid down on my bed, and smiled.

_Isabella Swan, I promise that our love will be reunited._ I closed my eyes and let all of my memories of her and I drown in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight… I wish I do though!**

**A/n: Thanks for the REVIEWS!! Now I know that it's not bad to update fast! I've been stuck on this chapter, but thanks to my new friend ****darksinfulwolf, ****I figured what I was going to write. I wrote this chapter the whole night and day!! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, I would love to hear them!!! Well here is chapter 10! ENJOY **

**Bpov: **

I stayed up at night just thinking about Edward. My mind was going through all the daydreams I just had.

_Those are not daydreams! Those are your MEMORIES! _Whispered the voice in my head.

_NO IT IS NOT! They are daydreams! _I thought back

_Bella! Damn are you stupid! Why else do you think they seem SO 'familiar' HMMM!_ It yelled back.

_I am not stupid... maybe SLOW! But not stupid._ I yelled in my head.

_OH Bella! Please just listen to me for once! Those daydreams are your memories from your past life. _It whispered.

I shook my head. _No! Now shut up! I'm trying to sleep!_

_Whatever… airhead. _It hissed.

_WAIT! Why the hell am I fighting with myself in my head with this voice thingy? Wait What!? That makes no sense! OH MY GOD I AM GOING MENTAL! _

I groaned and turned around. Jasper ended up sleeping on the bench in front of my window, Emmett yelled at him when he was getting ready on my bed…

_Bella, why don't you go out with another guy, it won't hurt. _I thought.

_NO! You LOVE Edward! You will not leave Edward! Your heart belongs to him._ The annoying voice came back.

_Uh no! He's my patient. I don't love him, and MY heart belongs to ME! _ I yelled back.

_YES! Bella, you do love him! Why do you think your heart thumps fast and hard when you see him and you get your MEMORY when you're near him or with him! HUH! _It whispered.

… _I don't know! But I don't love him! And you know what to prove you wrong … I am going to go on a date with … someone! _I thought.

I closed my eyes ignoring the cussing the other voice was screaming at me.

**Epov: **

"You're going to go see her again?" Alice asked as I opened the door.

"Yes, I miss her" I whispered back and left.

It was still dark outside, but I could see a little bit of the sun. I ran vampire speed to her house. As soon as I was outside of her window, I smelled a different scent that wasn't hers. I ran up the tree and leaned in on a branch. He was in her room. Her back was facing me and he was lying down on the bench in front of the window. I wanted to kill him, why was he sleeping in her room, why couldn't he sleep on the couch? I felt a growl bubble deep in my chest, but before I got out I leapt off the tree and ran to the forest. She moved on! She doesn't love me! I … am no longer the owner of her heart. I stopped running and smelt the blood of an elk so to keep my mind off her I went with my hunger. When I finished I sat on the rock that was next to me and _she _took over my mind.

_**It was our honey moon and we were lying on the bed talking about our wedding.**_

_**"You don't want to make love me, don't you" She told me.**_

_**I looked at her in shock, she buried her face in my chest and I felt her tears coming down.**_

_**"Love? What do you mean?" I asked her.**_

_**"You're talking about our wedding and us meeting and what you want us to do tomorrow, you're clearly trying to talk me to sleep." She was now sobbing.**_

_**I sat up and looked at her, "No, I thought you wanted to talk?" **_

_**"I do, but it's our honey moon" She told me, she wasn't looking at me she buried her face on her pillow.**_

_**"I know love, but … I just don't want to hurt you" I took her face so she looked at me. Her eyes were closed. "Look at me Bella, please" **_

_**She opened her opened her eyes and her tears strolled down her creamy cheeks, "I trust you. I love you Edward."**_

_**"I love you too Bella," I whispered at her kissing her cheek, nose, forehead, and lips.**_

_**"I want to make love to you" She whispered kissing me.**_

_**I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her fragile waist. She sat on my lap and locked her hands around my neck. She kissed my lips, my jaw and then my neck. I grabbed the strings behind her dress and slowly pulled them down. She stopped and looked at me nodding. And then we kissed …**_

_**We made beautiful love that night.**_

I came back and noticed the sun was kind of rising but the sun covered it. I sighed and ran back home.

"Edward! Bella is not coming today" Carlisle told me as I came in.

"Why!" I growled.

"Well because she says that she wanted to go out with her **family** friend. His name is Jasper and he's not here for long." He said and then sighed.

_Edward, you're getting the wrong idea! He's just a friend of hers _he thought smiling.

I smiled and walked to him giving him a big hug. _Thank you_, I thought.

_You're Welcome _he thought. I chuckled.

"Have fun" Alice skipped to me and showed me her vision.

I was going out to follow Bella.

"I'm going now" I told her and left.

I was in my car in no time and headed my way into town.

**Bpov: **

"I finished calling the Cullen's!" I shouted running down the stairs, but ended up tripping and falling flat on my face. Everyone laughed hard.

"Thanks," I muttered getting up.

"No problem!" smiled Emmett and Jasper.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, There's no school today Bells" She said.

"Um, can I talk to you then?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me and her eyes went wide open and her mouth was shaped like an 'O'. She grabbed my hand and took me to her room.

"Okay! So what kind of guy do you want?" She said as she ran into her closet.

"H-How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I could tell by the look. Duh!" She laughed.

She came out holding a black book.

"My little black book, darlings" She smiled raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and laughed.

"So… What kind" She asked.

"Surprise me" I said jumping on her bed.

"Okay, then I'm going to need you to leave" She said.

I nodded and made my way out.

"Jasper, you're coming with me?" I asked him.

"Kay," he laughed. "Where?"

"Out" I said.

"Okay, Bella you're meeting the surprise in the diner called 'The chicken pot'." Rosalie said.

I nodded and looked to Jasper.

"Ready?" I asked Jasper.

"Yup, lets goooo sugar lips!" He stood up and grabbed his coat and the keys.

Once we were out I told him what was up.

"If this boy does any-" I cut him off.

"You're not going to be there" I told him.

He made a face and looked out the window. We went to a store and just looked at clothes. Of course Jasper being the child he is, he went to the bra and underwear section and tried on the thongs. Unfortunately I saw him in it.

"Bells Come on! You have to admit I looked super SEXY!" He laughed when we were in the car.

_Ugh! No! Eww! Edward would look hot though…_ The voice said.

_GOD! Don't you shut up! _I yelled at it.

"Sure" I mumbled.

I drove in the parking lot of the diner and parked the car.

"So, Is this when I leave?" He asked me.

I looked at him and nodded, he was getting out of the car when I pulled him back in.

"What are you doing!" I asked him.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, but you're driving home, with this car." I smiled at him.

"And you? How are you going home?" He asked.

"My date of course, will drive me" I laughed opening the door.

He made another face, and I left. Once I entered the waiter sat me on a booth. I was looking outside when someone rubbed my ear. I turned around startled and I back up against the window.

"Are you Bella?" He asked.

I nodded.

"My name is Tyler, Your sister told me about you, but she missed the one word that describes you entirely, Sexy" He purred.

I shivered and smiled.

"Hi" I said.

He sat down and reached out and kissed my hand.

"Did I tell you, you're sexy babe" he whispered.

"Ugh, y-yes you did, just a couple of seconds ago" I laughed.

I grabbed my hand back and put it under the table.

"What's your bra size sugar lip?" He asked.

_What the hell! RRRRUUUUNNNN BELLA! _The voice yelled out.

"That is not appropriate, where do you work?" I asked.

He leaned back and looked at me licking his lips, "Sex store" he chuckled.

_Get UP and LEAVE NOW! _The voice kept yelling.

"O-Oh, okay" was all I could say.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'm a therapist"

The waiter came and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have a coke. Please" I said.

"Rum on the rocks! Pronto!" He yelled.

_Drunken buffoon!_

"I'll be back" The waiter said.

After he left I turned to face the window again.

_Edward, Edward, Edward! Oh I have an IDEA! CALL EDWARD!_ The voice hissed.

_NO! Shut up! I'm on a date! _I hissed back.

I suddenly felt someone sit next to me and put their arms around my waist. My heart started thumping hard.

"Let's ditch this shit and go to my place and I could show you some toys we could play with, hmm?" Tyler whispered in my ear.

It brought chills down my back, I looked at him and he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was horrible! It was demanding, gross, and he forced his tongue into mine. That was it for me, I shoved him away and kicked him out of the booth.

"Come on baby, let's go play" He said running to me and grabbing my ass.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and ran.

"Come on baby" He cornered me to a window and began grinding up to me and I closed my eyes and tried to push him away.

"You like that baby?" He asked and then did something that made me want to die.

He started to unbutton his pants and mine; when he was done he reached up to grab my boobs from under my shirt. I started yelling and shouting.

"GET OFF ME! AHHH! HELP!!!" I screamed still trying to push him away.

"No one's here babe, no one can hear your scream. It's only you and me and my big 'friend'" He whispered kissing my neck.

"Please, leave me alone!" I whispered.

"Sorry baby, your body is too… delicious to let go" He whispered and his fingers began trailing down my zipper.

"AHHHHH!!! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled and I kneed his groin.

"What the hell!" He gasped.

When he collapsed on the floor, I ran. I ran fast and kept running when I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled at me and I began screaming again.

He covered my mouth with his hand and began pulling me back. I kicked and cried.

_Bella!! Push away!_ The voice yelled.

I started crying hard and I begged that I would die right there, because I knew what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes and just shouted. I opened my eyes and saw that we were back at the parking lot and he was leading me to his truck. He opened the door and shoved me inside. I got up and tried to jump out, but he hovered over me.

"Oh, baby once I'm done with you, you're going to want to have seconds." He whispered in my ear and began pulling down my pants.

I screamed and screamed but he covered my mouth with his hand and started kissing my neck. I bit his hand and tried to run out when he leaned back to see his hand, but he grabbed me and pulled me back in.

"HELPPP!!!!!" I shouted once more.

"There's no one here sweetie, like I said only you me and my friend." He whispered into my ear.

_EDWARD!_

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. I hear a growl and someone falling on the floor.

"Bella?" The smooth voice asked.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Bella, love?" He asked again.

_Open your eyes, it's him._ The voice told me. So I did what it told me. I opened my eyes and saw an angel.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked concerned.

I nodded, and he reached out to touch my cheek, but I flinched away.

"D-D-Don't touch me, please" I whimpered.

He looked at me concerned and just nodded, he got out of my way and I slowly got out of the car. It was getting dark. I looked to the floor and saw him; he was lying on the floor and was unconscious. I looked back at Edward who was staring at me with so much concern. I looked back on the floor and began walking slowly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home" I said sill walking away.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled back. I looked at him scared. "P-Please don't touch me"

"Trust me Bella, I will not hurt you." He said in a sincere voice.

I looked at him.

_Trust him Bella, he loves you, he will never hurt you. _The voice whispered.

I stayed looking at him and he once again reached out to touch my hand. I stayed still.

"Let me take you home" He whispered to me.

I looked down and pulled away my hand and nodded. The drive home was quiet and calm, I felt safe with him, I felt right like if nothing wrong can happen being with him.

_I love him._ I thought. I sighed and began crying, I looked out the window and saw that we were in my drive way. I unbuckled my seatbelt and started my way out, when he touched my hand. I looked back and saw him smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow… right?" He asked.

I looked down and shrugged. I got out of the car and saw Jasper on the porch, when he saw and felt my mood he ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"J-J-Jasper!" I sobbed. He held me tightly.

"She was going to get raped" Edward said behind me.

Jasper tightened his hug and looked at him. He led me inside and I held on to him. When we were inside I looked around and saw that no one was home.

"Rose and Em went out to eat." Jasper whispered.

I held on to his shirt.

"Who was he?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure" Edward said.

"H-He was the d-date R-Rose set m-me up with" I cried even more.

Edward growled and Jasper cussed under his breath.

"I'll take her to her room, thank you Edward." Jasper said.

He nodded and looked at me.

"Thank you" I whispered and hid my face on Jaspers shirt.

Edward smiled, stroked my cheek and left.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Jasper whispered letting go of me.

"NO!" I screamed and tightened my grip on his shirt. "Please don't leave me!" I began sobbing.

"Okay Bella, It's okay, I'm right here. I won't leave" He whispered picking me up and carried me to my room.

He tucked me in and was about to leave when I got scared.

"Jasper, stay with me please. Will you sleep next to me?" I whispered to him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He climbed on my bed and hugged me tightly. We stayed quiet, I could hear his heart beat and his breathing. That calmed me and I ended up drifting off to sleep.

**Epov:**

"Edward?" Asked Esme as I slammed the door.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"A-Alice told me, what happened?" She asked hugging me.

"He almost got her, he almost got her" I whispered. "She looked so scared," I began sobbing.

"You saved her Edward" She kissed the top of my head.

"I'm leaving. I need to go find him!" I walked to the door.

"I'm coming with you" Carlisle said and was behind me in a second.

We ran out and made our way to his car.

"I wanted to kill him Carlisle!" I hissed in the car "He was thinking in his mind what he wanted to do to her! And what he was going to do after!" I held the wheel tight.

"Edward, calm down." He said looking at me.

"_You saved her son."_ He thought.

I looked at him and looked back at the road. I could smell _**him**_. I parked the car and ran out into the bar. I followed his scent, and then I was face to face to him.

"I should kill you" I whispered to him.

He looked at me and got scared.

"_SHIT! It's HIM!" _He thought.

I wanted to destroy him right here right now!

"Come here son" Carlisle said to the rapist.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"You're going to jail you moron!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me scared. Carlisle grabbed him by the arm and led him out.

"_Edward, go home. I'll take care of him. Go" _Carlisle thought.

I nodded and ran out to see her. Feeling the breeze was nice, but I still felt my blood boiling with rage. I finally go to her house and ran up the tree and looked at the window. Her friend Jasper was sleeping with her and was cradling her in his arms. I envied him. I looked at her and she looked like if she was having a bad dream. She looked pained and scared. I wanted to keep that bad dream away from her.

_I love you Bella, Please try to remember us._ I thought, I stayed looking at her until her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

_CRAP!_ When she blinked I flew out and ran back home.

_My Beautiful Bella._

**Bpov:**

I blinked and he was gone. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_I love Edward Cullen. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: Thanks for the REVIEWS!!! And thank you darksinfulwolf!**

**Bpov:**

"How are you?" asked Jasper.

I looked at him and smiled. "Better. Thanks Jasper for staying with me"

"Hey! You're my little sis! Of course I'm going to be stay" we both laughed.

We heard the door open and Jasper stiffened.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Roared Emmett.

Jasper jumped up immediately and backed up against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you" he sneered; Jasper looked at me and looked back at him.

I jumped up and stopped Emmett by hitting his head. "Emmett! Stop it! Damn! We did nothing! And plus… he was comforting me!" I started yelling.

"WHY THE HELL DOES HE NEED TO COMFORT YOU!" He spat.

"BECAUSE YOUR DAMN WIFE SET ME UP WITH A FREAKEN RAPIST!" I roared, I stared shivering and began crying.

"W-What?" whispered Emmett.

Jasper was at my side in no time and hugged me.

"She was going to get raped, Emmett." Jasper slowly said.

Emmett slowly walked to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry honey" Whispered Emmett.

I just nodded and looked at the time.

_6:34 am_

"What the hell is with all the yelling!" Said Rosalie on the door way.

We all looked at her; Jasper with disgust, Emmett with disappointment and me with rage.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Rosalie's eyes opened wide and then were narrow.

"What's wrong with you Bella? Bitchy mood are we?" She smirked.

That was it. I launched at her and began pulling her hair. Emmett and Jasper tried to pull me out, but I grabbed on hold of Rosalie's hair. After a few minutes, they sat me down on the bed and Rosalie was on the floor.

"Why did you do that Bella! After I helped you!" She said.

"Help me with what! Almost getting raped!" I sneered.

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, exactly. Look I have to leave to see my patient, and when I get back the first thing I'm going to do is look for an apartment." I whispered standing up and walking towards the door.

"Jazz, drive me?" I asked him as he and Emmett were in a fierce staring contest.

"Sure, give me a minute to kick his ass though" He said.

I stood there looking at them, until finally Emmett blinked.

"In your FACE!" roared Jasper in laughter.

I pulled his shirt and dragged him outside.

"You sure you're okay?" He kept asking on the drive there.

"Yes" I sighed and looked out the window.

We were here and Edward was waiting outside.

"I called him and asked him if he would wait outside so he could watch out for you" He smiled embarrassed.

I glared at him.

"I'll pick you up, call me" He said kissing my forehead.

"Kay, bye" I walked up to Edward and he smiled.

His smile made me smile.

_You love Edward! _The voice sang.

_Shhh! _I hissed.

"How are you?" He asked concerned.

"Ugh, I'm okay, and how are you?" I asked.

"I'm better." He smiled.

I looked down and began walking to his house. As I walked in I looked around and found myself in front of Dr. Cullen.

"Ms. Swan, How are you?" He asked looking at me.

"Bella, please call me Bella, and I am fine" I said.

He nodded and looked behind me.

"Bella, what's that?" Carlisle asked pointing on my wrist.

I looked at him confused and then looked at my wrist.

_OH MY GOSH!_

My wrist had red rings around it and had a small bruise where my vain is. I touched it and gasped.

_How the hell could I not see this! This looks bad._

I hid m wrist behind my back and smiled.

"I'm guessing Edward told you about what happened" I whispered.

"Yes, he did. We located him and he's now serving 15 months in jail." He told me.

I nodded and looked at Edward.

"Do you want to talk in your room?" I asked.

He nodded and led me the way.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" I asked him, I sat on the floor in front of the big window, he sat next to me.

"It was. Difficult." He sighed.

"Why?"

"Many reasons."

"What's one?"

"I was bored." He chuckled.

"And another one?"

"I-I couldn't find someone."

"Who?"

"Someone…" He looked at me and then at my hands.

I looked at him, and then I looked back at the trees.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

_Tell him you love him! Tell him NOW! Tell him tell him tell him!!!!!_

_SHUSH!_ I said to that voice.

"How much did you love this girl?" I asked.

"She's my world, my life. She was the reason I would smile." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's nice" I whispered.

_Kiss him, kiss him._

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Edwards's eyes shot open and looked at me confused. Immediately I felt myself blush.

"I'm sorry" I smiled.

He nodded but still looked confused.

"Did you ever love someone?" He asked me.

_YES! I LOVE YOU!_ I thought.

"No" I looked away.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes"

I felt him touch my hand and then kissed it.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Bella" He whispered to my cheek.

It brought chills down my spine.

"My love" he whispered.

I closed my eyes,

_**"Bella, love? Where are you" Edward asked.**_

_**I giggled and walk behind him.**_

_**"Right here." I smiled hugging his waist.**_

_**He turned around and was carrying a blanket.**_

_**"Look honey, we found mommy!" laughed Edward.**_

_**A small hand came out and touched Edwards face.**_

_**"Yes honey, it's her." He whispered.**_

_**As I came closer I saw a small baby. She had beautiful brown eyes, her skin was ivory and creamy. She started giggling and held out her arms.**_

_**"Hi my beautiful." I said picking her up.**_

_**"Mommy! Daddy and I thought you were lost!" She laughed.**_

_**Edward and I joined her in laughing.**_

_**"I love you" I whispered hugging her tightly.**_

_**"I love you too mommy. I'm going to miss y-you" she began to cry.**_

_**"Me too" I started to cry.**_

_**"My love" Whispered Edward on my cheek.**_

I opened my eyes and turned to Edward.

_W-What was that? _I thought.

Edward looked at me and sat up straight.

"E-Edward…" I began but stopped.

_I can't ask him._

"Never mind…. Sorry." I whispered

"Bella, What are you thinking?" He asked.

_That beautiful baby I just saw._ I thought.

_Bella! That MEMORY… _The voice whispered.

_What about that DAYDREAM? _I asked.

_It's…_ but the voice disappeared.

"Nothing, just you know… stuff" I said.

"So, tell me about your family" I said looking back at him.

"Well I have a sister named Alice, She's a very hyper girl, and she loves shopping. My mother Esme, she brings love to this family and Carlisle, he cares for us, and he's a doctor. Esme and Carlisle love and care for us like we're their own."

"So they're not your biological parents?" I asked.

"No. Carlisle and Esme adopted Alice and I. Esme couldn't have babies." He said.

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" I whispered. Hopefully nothing bad happened to them.

"They died." He said easily.

_Oh…_

I looked at the window and felt the tears coming down. My parents…

"_**Bells! Come on baby!" Yelled out my mom from the outside.**_

_**"Mommy! I can't find my SHOES!" I cried out. **_

_**I was only six; I was going to go to Rose's ballet recital.**_

_**"Baby, did you forget that you left them outside." She smiled looking down at me as she entered…**_

_**That day, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.**_

"Bella!" Edward said.

I looked at him and began crying more.

_Note to self: I Need to STOP CRYING_

"Bella?" He asked.

He raised his hand and stroked my tears away.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked.

"No reason. I'm just a big baby" I smiled trying to hide away the pain from my heart.

He looked at me.

"Really I'm fine." I said wiping away the tears that escaped.

"SO, before I leave is there anything you want to tell me." I asked.

**Epov:**

_I love you_

"No" I smiled at her.

She nodded and stood up.

"Oh and Bellaaa," I said standing up to catch up with her.

She turned around and looked at me.

"You look beautiful, like always." I whispered to her.

She started blushing and smiled. "Thank you" She smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her following her downstairs.

"Yes, yes you will" She smiled.

**Bpov:**

"Oh Bella, are you leaving?" asked Esme.

"Y-Yes, I will be back tomorrow" I told her smiling.

She smiled back and I opened the door.

"Bye, love" whispered Edward.

I ignored that and walked down the steps.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled.

I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Jazz!" I smiled.

"Guess what!" He squirmed.

"What!" I said getting inside the car.

"I'm moving here! PERMANANTLY!" He shouted.

"Really!" I laughed.

"Yes" He smiled.

I kissed his cheek and then we were on our way to the house.

"Hey Em! Guess what!" I beamed when I got in.

"What up girrrrl?" smiled Emmett turning off the T.V.

"Jazz is going to be living in Forks for life!" I laughed jumping on Emmett.

"Nice!" Emmett laughed with me.

"Bella, well you see I found a house and I ugh… overheard you were moving out from here." He said. "and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?"

I smiled a big ass smile. "OF COURSE!!!"

He grabbed my hand and we both began jumping up and down.

"Jazz, let's go to my room." I said when Rose entered the house.

When we entered my room Jasper turned to me with a smile.

"Soooo, how is Edward huh?" He asked jumping on my bed.

I smiled and remembered the daydream.

_IT WAS A MEMORYYY! _The voice yelled.

_Shut up_ I told it.

"He's doing fine." I told him.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"What!" I laughed throwing him my coat.

"Nothing, so when do you want to move out!" He smiled.

"Let me tell my patients family first." I told him.

"Kays, your bed in so comfy" He sighed lying down on my bed.

"I guess, how is the house?" I asked him sitting on the bench.

"Well it's huge! 4 bedroom, 4 baths and and and!!! A HUGE BACKYARD!!" He shouted playfully.

"Yay!" I laughed.

"Yeah, are you still pissed at Rose?" He asked.

"Don't talk about her." I growled.

He put his hands up and I giggled.

"Let's go out. I don't want to be here." I sighed getting up.

We both left my room and jumped down the stairs.

"Bel.." Rose started but I put my hand up and grabbed my keys and left.

"So you drive or me?" He asked me.

"I'll drive. Let's go Port Angels."

He nodded and entered the passenger seat. We talked about Phoenix and compared it to here, we talked about his job and how he quiet because he couldn't stand watching Mr. Newton and my secretary sucking face. I laughed so hard when he told me that, I had to pull over because my stomach started to hurt. I told him about the daydream I had today.

"Wow, Bells what do you think these 'daydreams' mean?" He asked.

I looked at him and shrugged. "Like I know"

I parked my car in front of this small store and we both began walking around.

"Bella! Wear this!" Jasper laughed holding a strapless dress; it looked like it would reach down to my mid thigh.

"NO! Where's the rest of the dress!?" I laughed.

He stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature" I smiled.

We both walked around the store when I saw Edwards's sister. Alice.

I looked at Jasper who was staring at her.

"Hello! Jasper! Come back!" I laughed waving my hand in front of him.

"Do you know her?" He asked me.

I nodded and looked at her. She was skipping to me.

"Hey Bells!" smiled Alice.

The stupid Haze came back.

_**"Bellls! Come on! Just put on the dress!" Alice said.**_

_**I shook my head.**_

_**"Aww Bella! Don't be a baby, Edward will love this on you" She giggled.**_

_**I turned red and laughed.**_

_**"Edward, really? I mean this dress is too low cut on the neck, and you know I don't like those kinds of dresses." I told her.**_

_**She looked at me and growled, "Isabella Whitlock! You will put on that damn dress!" **_

_**I glared at her and told her, "NO!" **_

_**We stayed standing in my room glaring at each other until Alice had a blank expression on her face. Seconds later she tackled me and ripped off my dress and put on the new one.**_

_**"There! Aww! You look beautiful Bells!" Alice giggled.**_

_**I glared at her and she turned me around to face the mirror. I looked alright.**_

_**"Oh, Alice, you didn't have to get me this dress, but thank you." I smiled and hugged her.**_

_**"Bella, you're my little sister! I have to dress you! It's the LAW!" She said.**_

_**We both laughed and left my room.**_

"Isabella?" Asked Jasper snapping his fingers in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked turning to him.

"Alice, asked you something." He said smiling at her.

I looked at Alice and saw her looking at Jasper. She was biting her lip.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm okay…"

_She looks Familiar too… Isabella Whitlock? …_

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh well me and my buddy Jasper are here just to kick it." I said shrugging.

She smiled and hugged Jasper.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells, Opps I mean Bella" She smiled and hugged me too.

"I miss you" She whispered to herself.

She skipped off out of sight and Jasper and I began booming in laughter.

"Who is SHEEE!" he kept on asking when we were in the car eating a sandwich we bought.

"She's Alice, my patient's sister." I told him.

He nodded and smiled.

"You LIKE her! Don't you!" I teased him.

He blushed and turned away. "No, I just think she's pretty…"

"Pretty HOT!" I laughed.

"Shut up Bella!" He said throwing me his wrapper.

"Come on, let's go home" I told him after we finished.

He nodded and I turned on the engine.

"Honey I'm Home!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh, thank heavens!" laughed Emmett and gave us air kisses.

I laughed and pulled Jasper with me.

"Bel.." Rose started coming out of the kitchen.

I waved her off, "Don't want to hear your crap"

I began walking up the stairs, "I'm sleep! Night" I yawned to Emmett.

"Night!" he called back.

When we entered the room, Jasper walked to my bed and fell on it. Seconds later he was lightly snoring. I tucked him in and sat on the bench and looked outside.

_Hello voice? _I asked.

_Yes Bella, _it asked.

_Why do I keep having these daydreams?_

_They're not daydreams, those are your Memories! I already told you!_

_Nope! Look I don't care! All I want to know is why the heck do I get them!_

_You get them because it means, That you are meant to be with Edward!_

_And that baby? What does that mean? _I asked it.

I got no response.

_Hello?_ I asked

Still no answer.

_UGH! The one time I want you to talk you shut up! Grr! You're annoying… _I said.

I looked at Jasper then out the window, when I saw him.

Edward?

He was sitting on my branch looking at me, he smiled. I opened the window.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him.

He came closer and stroked my cheek then my jaw and finally my lips.

"Come out with me." He whispered.

_Go with him!_ The voice said

_NOW YOU TALK! _I yelled at it.

"I d-don't know" I stuttered.

"Please" He breathed.

I nodded and in a flash I was in his arms on the ground.

"Bella, I've wanted to do something for so long" He whispered.

I looked at him. Something strong in me was pulling me closer to him.

"Than do it." I said breathless.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a soft and gentle kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: I just have to say something. I'm scared that I probably confused some people;**

**Jasper and Bella are not related; they see each other as brother and sister but not related what so ever. I know that in the past Bella's last name is Whitlock; I just wanted to play with the last names. In the first chapter, it says that Jaspers last name in Hale. I'm so sorry if I confused you guys! I hope you still enjoy my story! Thanks darksinfulwolf!!! As always!!!**

**Bpov:**

His lips were cold and hard but smooth. I opened my eyes to look at him, but as I opened my eyes disappointment and sadness flooded through me. I was kissing my window; I pushed back and looked around.

"Oh my" I sighed.

I must have dreamt it all. I looked to my bed and saw Jasper sleeping. I looked out my window and saw that it was beginning to rain. I thought of what I was dreaming and wanted it to be true. My eyes were open all the time though! I was confused. When I thought back I tried to remember if I had closed my eyes… Crap! I blinked; I probably took a small nap when I thought I blinked. I whimpered and felt hot tears escape my eyes.

_I wish it was true._

_YOU can make it true_ The voice said.

I shook my head and lied down looking at the window.

_Stop being scared. You love him and he loves you!_ The voice said.

_Leave me alone, I don't want to hear you! GO away! _I thought.

It stayed quiet and I sighed. The voice was right though I did love him, I just didn't want to admit it. The reason why I felt comfortable around him, the reason why my heart would pound hard when I would be near him and the reason why I always have my daydreams about is… is because I love him. With all my heart, I need him and I wanted him to love me back. I knew him for a short amount of time and I was deeply in love with him, how? I don't know and don't care.

_But you should care! HE IS YOUR PATIENT!_ I scolded myself.

_I love him…_ I thought.

_SO!! He lost his love and possibly the only person he loved! You're his damn therapist and you shouldn't love him! THIS IS WRONG! _I yelled at myself.

_I love him though! He is the only person I have ever fallen in love with._ I began to cry hard.

_ISABELLA SWAN! Listen to me MORON! You loving him is wrong!! BEYOND WRONG!! He doesn't love you! And he will never love you! Now let this 'love' crap go and just do you're FREAKEN JOB! _I yelled at myself.

I sat up and covered my face with my hands. I let the tears flow and flow, I couldn't stand the other voice that was telling me to lose my love for Edward, but it was right. I can't love my patient; I have to see him only as my patient and that's that. He's probably just confused. The tears kept flowing and flowing. I felt the top of my top getting wet because of my tears. I looked up and wiped my face. I can't love Edward. I won't love Edward. Us being together is stupid and will never happen. Suddenly new tears started, but it wasn't because I was sad but because I was angry. I was stupid to fall in love with Edward! He will never love me! He will never stop loving the girl he lost! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!! I got up and began pacing. How can I fall in love with him! It's ridiculous… I'M RIDICULOUS! Stupid Bella… Falling in love with your patient… You Dummy… Gosh you're Embarrassing…

"Bella?" Someone whispered behind me.

I turned around and my eyes opened wide.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered harshly.

"I want to apologize! Bella I swear…. I" Rosalie began but then began crying "look Bella I'm honestly sorry, I didn't know he was like that! Last time I saw him he was acting sweet and kind and very descent" She sobbed.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Rose, It's fine. Don't worry about it anymore, but really I'm moving out with Jasper." I whispered to her.

She looked at me and nodded. She sat on my bench and looked out the window.

"Bella!" She hissed looking at me.

I walked up to her "What?" I asked.

She pointed outside and we both stared outside. There was a man standing in the middle of the street in the rain. He was looking at us, I leaned in closer and my heart began to go faster. I blinked and he was gone.

"W-What was that?" She asked me.

I shrugged and sat next to her. We just imagined that.

"Why are you awake?" She asked looking at the clock.

It was 4:30 in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind, why are you?" I said.

She looked at me and sighed "I felt horrible"

"I told you, don't. Nothing happened… Edward was there." I whispered.

She looked at me shocked.

"Edward? Your patient? H-how?" she asked.

"I don't know he just got there just in time to save me" I smiled.

_Stop it! _I hissed at myself.

"But any person that was there would have done that so yeah," I shrugged it off.

She nodded and kissed my head, "Bells go to sleep, you have work tomorrow with your Angel" She giggled.

I threw her my shoe, but missed because she closed the door.

"My angel" I sighed.

_I see we are going to have a problem with this._ I told myself.

I nodded and promised myself to never think of Edward in a loving way, the only way to think of him is as my patient. I lied down and closed my eyes.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep! **_

My stupid alarm went off and I slammed it.

"Ohhh! Sleeping beauty!" Exclaimed Jasper.

I sat up and punched him in the face.

"Oh, Sorry Jazz!" I laughed getting up.

He looked at me and threw me something. I looked at him in confusion on why he was laughing so damn hard. I picked up the thing he threw me and gasped. It was my Dinosaur undies! I kept these for good luck, and I would put them on when I'm at home alone and comfy. I glared at Jasper who looked like he was about to piss himself. I launched at his throat.

"Shit!" He yelped as he hit his head on the floor and I began to poke him. Hard.

"How….Did….You…..Find….THESE!" I said each word after every poke.

"I was looking for socks and I found THAT there" He began laughing again.

"Asshole…" I muttered getting off of him.

"Aww Bellz! Come on!" He laughed.

I glared at him and punched him on his chest.

"Am I forgiven NOW!" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. I looked at them time and decided that I wasn't going to shower until later at night. I put on a black long sleeve with a blue t shirt on top and my black jeans. I skipped downstairs and made some toast.

"Hey, so Jacob is coming today." Emmett said sitting across from me.

I looked at him confused, "Who?"

"Jacob… Jacob Black? Rosalie told me that you, him and Rose always played together. He was your neighbor a long time ago." He said.

I cocked my head to one side and tried to remember.

"Nope" I said.

He shrugged "Well he's coming so yeah"

I nodded and got up. I grabbed my coat and keys and left.

"Well good morning Bella" smiled Esme.

"Morning." Was all I could say.

I went inside the house and stood there.

"Edward went out to go get something… You can go wait in his room if you'll like sweetie." Esme smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. As I entered the room I closed the door and began walking around looking at his music collection and painting. But there was one painting in particular that caught my eye. It was a young woman, her eyes were a creamy brown and her hair was in waves and down to her waist, she was holding on to a flower and smiling down beside her. Behind her was a river…

_That river looks familiar. _

I scanned through my memory and remembered my daydream. I was standing in front of it wearing that white dress… I looked down where she was looking; it was a little girl she was smiling at. Her eyes were the same color as the woman next to her, she was skinny and tall, her smile was amazing; her teeth were perfectly straight and gleaming white. Her hair had small little light brown ringlets that fell down to her waist as well. I looked at her closely and gasped. She looked exactly like the baby in my daydream. She looked at the woman. Next to the picture was a mirror so I looked at myself and the lady in the picture. I looked like her. I came closer to the picture and touched it when it bounced a little open. I looked around me and opened it all the way.

"What's this?" I whispered to myself.

There were a bunch of letters I touched them and it felt like really old paper. I grabbed one letter and opened it. I began to read;

_Dear Edward,_

_I truly miss you, I hope you miss me too; I have news for you… They are not the best of news you will receive, in your return home please meet me in our secret spot, where I will reveal my deepest secret._

_I'm sorry, My Heaven._

_With So much Love,_

_-B.W_

I read it and my heart broke, somehow I feel like I knew what her secret was. My fingers fanned across the initial. Suddenly the haze covered me.

_**I was sitting on our meadow waiting for him to come.**_

_**"My love, what is wrong?" Edward said hurriedly as he cupped my cheeks.**_

_**I felt the tears come out.**_

_**"E-Edward…" I began.**_

_**He stroked my cheek and gave me a smile to go one.**_

_**"I-I-I am dying…" I began to sob.**_

_**His face turned hard and pained.**_

_**"I do not understand you… What is wrong with you?" He asked hesitantly.**_

_**I looked down and told him the sickness that I had, that it was killing me slowly and that I had probably less than two years to live. When I looked back at him his face was emotionless, dead, and gone. I hugged myself and began to cry harder.**_

_**"H-How do you know this?" He whispered.**_

_**"I g-got the sickness when I was seven. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you wouldn't want to be with a fragile girl like me. I know it was selfish of me. I'm sorry" I whispered not looking at him.**_

_**He stood up and turned away from me. I got up and understood. All I could think was that he no longer loved me, so I began to walk away. I felt long cold fingers hold my hand, I looked at him and he smiled.**_

_**"Bella, YOU are nowhere near selfish! Don't be a fool. I love you Bella we'll make the best of the days you have. Make me a promise though…" He whispered. **_

_**I nodded and he smiled.**_

_**"Promise me that you'll always love me like I will always love you." He whispered putting his arms around my small waist. **_

_**I looked at him and smiled. "I promise, My heart and My love will always belong to you, as well as after my death." **_

_**With that he leaned in and we kissed…**_

As I came back I blinked and felt tears streaming down my face.

_Oh Gosh…_ I thought. I sat down and was about to get another letter when I heard footsteps. I put the letter back and closed the picture. I looked at the picture again and saw that there was writing at the bottom. I leaned in closer and it had said; _**My Two loves, Isabella Marie Cullen Whitlock and Renesmee Nessie Cullen.**_

_Oh my god…_

I walked backwards shocked and tripped on something and fell on the floor. My eyes wide open and then Edward came in…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/n: Thanks for the Reviews!! I love reading them!!!!**

**Epov:**

"Bella is waiting for you in your room Edward" Esme said.

"She's alone?" I asked.

She nodded. I ran upstairs and heard whispers from my room.

"_I have news for you…." _She stopped reading but then began "_They are not the best of new you will receive…"_ She stopped reading and I could tell from her soft voice that she was trying not to cry… _WAIT!!! Was she reading my letters… well her letters?_ I tiptoed to the door and looked inside. She was running her hands on the paper. She stopped moving and just stayed still.

_What is she doing?_ I asked myself in my head.

She stayed still for a couple of minutes until she shook her head and I could see a small tear roll down her rosy cheeks. She sat down on a chair and was about to get another letter, but I decided it was time to make my entrance. I ran to the other side and started to make foot noises, so she could know I was coming. I saw her stand up and put the letters back to the spot, I stayed silent and as she was closing the picture. I saw her look at the bottom of the Picture, my eyes went wide. On the bottom of the picture I drew, it said:_** My Two loves, Isabella Marie Cullen Whitlock and Renesmee Nessie Cullen.**_

She stayed standing like that probably rereading the line. Then she started walking backwards slowly and the back of her leg hit the side of my bed, she fell on the floor. I walked in slowly and she looked at me with her eyes wide and her mouth was shaped like an O. I looked at her with concerned and dashed to her. I thought that she probably hit her leg hard.

"Are you okay?" I asked playing dumb like if I didn't see her fall, like I didn't see her walk backwards, like I didn't see her see her name, like I didn't see her looking at my letters

She looked at me and didn't say anything; I started to grow impatient and wanted her to tell me something, to hear her beautiful voice. She looked down and blushed. I smiled.

"I-I am okay" she said in a whisper and slowly got up.

I helped her up; when I touched her hand I felt my hand fill with warmness and electricity. She grabbed her hand back and looked at me when she was fully up. She smoothed out her shirt and swiped her jeans.

"Are you sure?" I asked still keeping my eyes on her.

"Yes, now ugh … how are you?" She asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm okay." I told her.

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So how is your day going?" She asked.

"It was okay."

She looked at me and frowned.

"Edward, it would really help me help you if you would say more than just 'okay'" She said smiling to me.

I looked at her and nodded; she sighed closing her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Edward, tell me something… w-what was your lovers name?" She whispered.

I looked at her with surprise. I felt like there was a lump building in my throat, I felt tired and drained out.

"Edward?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Is-Isa… Isabella" in the end my voice cracked.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Did you two have a baby?" She stood up and reached for my hand.

My eyes opened wide and I felt the lump in my throat got bigger. I tried to talk, but nothing would come out. I looked down and tried to clear my head of my daughter, my only daughter. I nodded and my eyes stung. I was crying. Thankfully vampires can't produce tears, but our eyes would sting and we sobbed. I was about to sob, but I left the room before I let it out.

"Edward…" She called out to me.

I ran.

I ran downstairs vampire speed and I know all of my family members called out to me, except Alice. She looked at me with understanding, but frustrated. She knows how sensitive I am about that topic. I ran without stopping, without looking back, without thinking. I didn't want to think of my baby… Nessie. She was a beautiful baby. She looked exactly just like her mom… _Bella._ I didn't want to be in Forks no more. I didn't want to see Bella no more, looking at her always pained me. She reminded me of when my love, my world, my life died and also of my daughter. My nose picked up on a mountain lion so I went with my vampire instinct. As I ran following the scent of my prey my thoughts went around Nessie… I wondered how she was doing.

**Bpov:**

"Edward" I yelled out when he left the room.

I walked out the room but I couldn't see him, I ran downstairs. The whole family was looking out the door which was wide open. I made my way to them and cleared my throat.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what brought him to leave" Whispered Esme.

I looked down and felt the tears coming.

_Edward left?_ I thought, I felt my hand twitch.

"Honey, do you know what brought this on?" Esme asked me.

I looked at her and just shook my head.

"Bella… Did, did you ask Edward about… His daughter?" Asked Alice.

I looked at her, she was looking outside.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered.

She sighed and nodded. "I knew it." She said so low it was clearly meant for me not to hear.

"D-Did she die too?" I asked keeping my voice low.

Everyone looked at me.

"Bella… How did you know about his daughter?" Asked Carlisle.

"You looked at his picture" Alice told me.

I turned to her and nodded.

"The picture that he drew of Isabella and Nessie?" asked Esme.

I began to cry.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Asked Esme concerned.

I shook my head, but she comforted me with a hug. It made me cry even more.

_Isabella Whitlock… The picture… The daydreams… The beautiful daughter… Why do I have a feeling it's all related to me?_

"I'm so confused." I whispered to myself.

"Why?" asked Alice, kind of harshly.

"Alice Cullen! Behave yourself!" hissed Carlisle.

"This is not a moment to cry! ... Bella!" shouted out Alice when I shrugged out of Esme's hug and ran out the door.

I walked to my car and got in quickly. Without hesitation I drove, I drove without stopping. I passed by stores I shopped in with Jasper, I passed by the Diner I almost got raped, and finally I passed by my home. I kept driving wanting to leave this place, I no longer wanted to deal with the Cullen's. It was starting to rain hard, when I saw a figure sitting on the edge of the road rocking himself back and forth. I pulled over and quickly ran to the person. I was in front him when I realized who it was I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him.

"… I'm sorry Bella, i couldn't handle that question" He whispered.

It began to rain harder.

"I understand Edward, Don't worry about. If you don't want to talk about it I won't say a word" I told him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, my daughter meant everything"

I nodded and smiled.

"She must be very beautiful" I smiled at him.

He looked at me and then at my lips.

"Yes, she looked just like her mother." He whispered at me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

All of the daydreams I had all came together in my head. I closed my eyes and the flashback of all of them flew around my mind.

To where we met…

To when we confessed our love to each other…

To when we got married…

To when my child, Edward and I were playing hide and go seek…

To when Alice had bought me a new dress….

And to when I told Edward about my deadly sickness…

The haze clouded my mind and I began to remember something;

_**"E-Edward?" I whispered.**_

_**He turned around and was with me in seconds, he held my hand and kissed it.**_

_**"What's wrong love? Are you having trouble sleeping? Does something hurt?" He asked in concern.**_

_**I smiled and kissed his cheek, "No, I'm fine… I-I … Edward… what do you think about children?" I asked him.**_

_**He looked at me and stayed silent.**_

_**"Edward?" I asked him.**_

_**"Children… why?" He asked. "What are you thinking?" **_

_**I sighed and jumped off the bed, walking back and forth I began thinking in a way to tell him…**_

_**"Bella?" He said.**_

_**I ignored him and still thought on how to tell him.**_

_**"Bella! What's wrong with you? Love?" **_

_**I looked at him and began to cry.**_

_**"Bella! Oh, what's wrong. Please tell me." He whispered. **_

_**He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.**_

_**"Edward, we're going to have… t-to…" I began but I couldn't say anything.**_

_**I was stuck on how to tell him, I wanted to just say. No hesitation, just tell him that a little of him and a little of me made a beautiful baby…**_

_**"Edward, I've been feeling sick, I've notice that I have been gaining weight, my hormones are off the roof, and I missed the day of the month for TWO months now…" I told him.**_

_**I looked at him waiting to see if he caught on. He looked at me with confusion and shook his head.**_

_**"Bella? W-what does that mean?" he asked.**_

_**I sighed and began…**_

_**"W-Were having a baby" I whispered so low that I barely mouthed it.**_

_**Edward was now stiff and held my hand tighter, he looked at me and stayed still.**_

_**"Edward?" I cried.**_

_**I looked at him and saw something I didn't want to see, hardness. My heart broke there, I didn't want to live anymore. I pulled my hand away from him and just stormed out of the room. If he didn't want the baby then FINE! I didn't need him, I would take care of my beautiful baby without him. I grabbed my coat and opened my door. I slammed it shut and began walking away from it. I walked fast, I didn't want to look back, my mind drifted on to where I should sleep, I knew my father wouldn't mind me sleeping over. I was now on the road when I felt someone gripping my wrist.**_

_**I turned around and saw him.**_

_**"Let go!" I growled trying to pull my hand away.**_

_**He looked at me and shook his head.**_

_**"LET GO!! I don't need you! If you don't want the baby, then don't worry about it! WE won't bother you!" I shouted at him.**_

_**He loosened his grip and I pulled my hand away and began walking away.**_

_**"B-Bella" whispered Edward.**_

_**I didn't look back; I ignored him and quickened my pace. I left him behind.**_

_**"Bella, honey what are you doing here?" asked my father.**_

_**I shook my head and began to cry.**_

_**"Did he do something to you?" He growled.**_

_**I just shook my head.**_

_**"You could sleep here if you want" He smiled at me.**_

_**I nodded and went inside. He walked me to my old room.**_

_**"Night baby." He said once I was tucked in.**_

_**"Good night" I replied.**_

_**Once he left I rubbed my stomach and hummed my lullaby. Tears flowed down my face. Why couldn't Edward want us? I looked out my window and silently sobbed myself to sleep. The next day when I awoke I wasn't in my old room, I was in my home, the room where Edward and I slept together. I stood up straight and looked around.**_

_**"Bella" Edward smiled at me.**_

_**I turned my head and saw him lying down looking at me.**_

_**"Why am I here?" I hissed at him.**_

_**Remembering how he reacted when I told him the news.**_

_**"Bella, please don't be mad. I was in shock." He said sitting up and cupping my face.**_

_**"YOU don't want me" I whispered.**_

_**"Don't be ridiculous!" He smiled.**_

_**I shook my head.**_

_**"Bella, I love you" He said kissing my cheek.**_

_**"You don't want our baby" **_

_**He looked at me and laughed.**_

_**"Bella, where did you get that!" He laughed.**_

_**"Y-You didn't say anything, your reaction, your face clearly said that you didn't want it" **_

_**"Bella, love. I was in shock, it's impossible for us to have babies! I didn't know we could… I talked to Carlisle right after, he said it was possible but extremely rare. Alice already saw you pregnant and was Excited, Esme is very happy." He smiled at me.**_

_**I looked at him.**_

_**"So, you do want our baby?" I asked.**_

_**"BELLA! This Angel is ours! This baby is yours and mine" He laughed.**_

_**I looked at him and his eyes seemed golden and proud.**_

_**"Really?!" I smiled jumping on my bed.**_

_**"Yes, love! Our baby" He smiled.**_

_**He looked at my stomach and then at me "Can I?"**_

_**I smiled and held his hand to my stomach. His eyes lightened even more and his smile grew.**_

_**"Our baby" He smiled at me.**_

_**I laughed and lied back down. He snuggled next to me still rubbing my stomach. He looked up at me and softly placed his lips to mine.**_

_**"I love you" He smiled at me.**_

_**"I love you too" I told him.**_

_**We both stayed quiet for the rest of the morning, he cooked me breakfast and we both went to go visit Carlisle, Esme and Alice. **_

I came back gasping.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

I looked around and saw that we were in my car. I then looked at him and nodded.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I wasn't looking for you really. I was just driving off"

He smiled and nodded.

"Sorry for leaving like that" He sighed.

"Don't worry, its fine"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I haven't been a good therapist to you. I'm really sorry" I told him.

"Bella, you have been a great therapist." He told me.

We both kept getting closer to each other.

"Bella, My daughter is the most beautiful baby ever. She's still alive and looks exactly like her mom. My family kept her away because … looking at her broke me down even more." He whispered.

We stayed in quiet, but i wanted to ask him something. I needed to know something...

"H-How did she die?" I asked.

He stiffened and looked away. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked at him in the eyes.

"It's okay" I told him.

He stayed quiet, seconds later he took breath.

"She was sick, S-She had a sickness that slowly killed her." He whispered looking down.

I took my finger and lifted his chin up.

"I know how you feel Edward… my parents died." I told him.

"Both of them?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" I began to cry.

"How?"

I looked down and cleared the lump in my throat.

"I was six when it happened… I was going to my sisters' ballet recital. I was bored when my sister was dancing so I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw that I was in the car and that Rosalie was playing with my hair… My mom looked at us both and asked what we wanted to eat. Rose and I shouted out our favorite place to eat. IHOP, when we entered we sat down on a booth and began talking about Rosalie's Recital, I made fun of her. We were laughing and smiling. I was completely happy…" I began to cry harder.

"T-Then we heard shouting and gunshots. My dad looked at us both and told us to get under the table. We did what he said. My mom and dad came under the table with us; Rosalie was crying and hugging my mom. I stayed quiet and hugged my dad. Our table got flipped over and three men were shouting at us to get up… T-They yelled at my mom and dad to give them all their money, my dad took out his wallet and gave it to them. He began to beg to not to hurt us. The man with black eyes and blonde hair grabbed me and put the gun to my head. He told my dad to shut up and that he could do whatever he wanted. The other man with blue eyes and black hair yelled at the man who had me. I remember him yelling 'James! Don't be stupid! She's a kid!' I looked at the man who had me and stuck my tongue out. The man who had me whose name was James pushed me to a table; my head hit the back of the table. The back of my head began to throb" I stopped and looked at Edward who was looking at me with intensity.

"My eyes were closing, but I forced them opened. I tried to get up, but my legs hurt so badly. I saw Rosalie hiding behind another table, I was about to run to those men and punch them, but what happened next… T-The man named James… He went to my mom and shot her right in the chest, my dad… my dad got stabbed 27 times. I remember because I was frozen in place and the man was counting the stabs. I stayed there frozen… My eyes were hurting… My back was hurting… and I felt something hot and wet flow from my head to my face. I ran to them and started yelling, but I tripped. I fell on my dad's chest and saw holes and blood. I got up and tried to punch them, but they grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the side. My head hit the glass window and my legs couldn't move. The men left fast. I wanted to die, to be with my parents." I placed my face in my hands and screamed loud.

"R-Rosalie came to me and began to cry, she called 911. I closed my eyes. Three days later I woke up on a hospital bed with bandages on my arm, head and arms; there was a cast on my leg. I thought I was dreamt it all, but I didn't. My sister told me that what had happened really did happen, The rest of my kid years, and my teenage years I spent on doing school and working. My aunt had to take care of us. She dies too, but I got used to people that I love… die." I looked at Edward and he hugged me close.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Bella" He whispered.

"D-Don't be, I-It H-Happens" I stuttered.

He started humming a beautiful melody and I automatically felt calm. I looked at him and he looked at me. My heart started to go fast and my blood started racing. He leaned in closer to me.

"E-Edward… I love you" I whispered and cried.

He looked at me relieved and stroked his hand against my cheek.

"Bella, I've always loved you" He whispered.

He leaned in closer and closer, our lips were about to touch …

When I sneezed.

"Crap!" I flinched.

I looked at him and he was laughing,

"Let's get you home before you get really sick." He said seriously.

I nodded and started the car. The ride home was comfortable; he talked about how he lived his life without her and how he felt not having her there with him. He told me his feelings about him not being able to see his daughter with his condition.

"Would you like to meet her?" He asked me.

I smiled "Do you think she'll hate me?" I asked.

"No, not you" I whispered.

That sent chills down my spine.

"Okay" I told him.

I got to his house and stopped the car, "you should get going. Your parents are worried about you"

He nodded and opened the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He told me smiling my new favorite crooked smile.

"Yes" I said.

He smiled and left. I started my car and drove home. The rain was now a drizzle. Once I got home, I took my coat off and threw my keys in a bowl and went to the kitchen.

"Hey" I said seeing Emmett.

He waved in front of him, I looked down to see someone sitting in front of him.

"Hey bells" the stranger said. His voice was Husky and rough.

"Hi, you're … Jacob?" I asked.

He stood up and hugged me.

"C'mon! You know me!" He said laughing.

That laughing reminded me of the little boy who fed me once mud saying it was chocolate pudding.

"Jacob… Jacob Black?!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and pointed his thumb towards him.

"that's me!" He laughed.

I hugged him tighter and laughed. The whole night we both talked about our jobs and how his dad was. It was midnight when he left. Jasper came downstairs in his boxers only and looked sleepy.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He turned around to me and got scared.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I asked.

I suddenly heard giggles behind me, I turned around and saw Alice Cullen.

"Um, w-what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled and hugged me.

"I came to apologize to you, but Jasper told me you weren't here" She smiled looking innocent.

"okay, ugh, I'm going to bed, so yeah." I said kind of awkward.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice. Night Jazz" I yawned and went to my room.

I took off all of my clothes and put on a big grey shirt with my bug blue sweats. I jumped on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: I appreciate ALL of the Reviews!!!! THEY REALLY INSPRE ME TO UPDATE FASTA!!! Well anyway… I wanted to do this whole chapter on Edward point of view! Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**Epov:**

Weeks have past, each week Bella and I get closer. My happiness blooms everyday by just seeing her. It's around midnight, knowing she's asleep calms me. My beautiful Bella is in her room sleeping like an angel.

_Knock, Knock, may I come in?_ Asked Alice in her thoughts.

I opened my door and led her in.

"I see Renesmee coming. Her plane will land in a couple of hours." Beamed Alice.

I sighed feeling great. My daughter will be with me once again, I couldn't wait until she sees her mom… again. I chuckled at the thought.

"You know… I can't see Bella meeting her" She whined.

I know, just a few days ago we tried to get Alice to see how she reacts, but nothing. I sighed and then hugged Alice.

"Edward, I think it's best if you go hunt now. Your… ugh … eyes are getting dark." Alice said.

I nodded and flew out the window. I went up to the mountains to hunt. I got a couple of elk, a mountain lion, and a few bears. I felt extremely full. I ran back and felt the cold breeze through me. I slowed down and sat on a tree branch, my eyes closed and the memory of my daughter flooded me. Oh how much Renesmee looked like Bella. I wondered how she would take it when she meets her daughter.

"Edward?" asked a very familiar voice.

I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Kate" I sighed.

"What are you doing here… there's humans camping out here you know?" She whispered.

I laughed, she looked at me like if I was crazy but eventually she joined in on the laughing.

"What made you happy all of a sudden?" She asked.

I looked at the sky.

"Her"

"Who do you mean by 'her'? Did you move on?"

"OF COURSE NOT! And I mean … Bella. She's alive once again. She doesn't know me… but I could feel the electricity when were together. And I know it's my Bella" I smiled at her.

Her eyes went wide open and her jaw dropped.

"Y-You're kidding!"

I shook my head.

"B-But how! She died… It's been years Edward!"

I took a deep breath.

"Kate, I honestly don't know! I mean at first when I met her, I thought I was dreaming it all, but no. Carlisle is still trying to come out with a reason."

"Huh. So, how did you see her?"

"Would you believe that she's my therapist?"

Kate looked at me and blinked twice, before booming with laughter.

"Are …. You …. SERIOUSE!" she gasped between laughs.

I chuckled and nodded. Minutes past with her laughing and pointing her finger at me.

"Wow. Okay, I think I'm done" She said clutching her stomach.

"Good to know." I muttered.

She hugged my shoulders and shook me.

"Edward, I'm just messing!"

"Hmmm" I told her, and then a question hit me. "What are you doing here?"

She let go of me and began jumping around.

"Alice told me that Nessie's COMING!" She started thinking of shopping trips.

I groaned, "Kate! I haven't seen my daughter in years and you want to take her away!"

"Aww! Edward! She's like my niece! I haven't seen her either!"

"But I am her father" I grinned and she scowled.

"Fine! But I will have my days with her. Alice says so! And YOU KNOW NOT TO BET AGAINST ALICE!" She sang.

I growled. Damn Alice…

"HA HA! Well anyways, I'll be close! Hmmm… Maybe I'll drop by later on today and meet Bella" Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"No you will not!" I growled.

She held her hands up and backed away, "Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch now"

I closed my eyes and listen to her thoughts.

_So Edward, tell me something… Can you read her mind?_ She was smiling.

I smirked. "Uh huh" I lied.

She looked at me.

_Liar! _

"I am not!" I told her acting appalled.

_Eddie… You can't lie…_ She was grinning at me.

I growled, "Don't call me that stupid name!"

_Than tell me the truth._

"I am!"

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…… EDDIE!!!!!! _

I growled at her and pounced aiming for her stomach. She moved away and giggled. She kept on thinking that horrible name; it brought shivers down my spine.

"FINE! You win! I still can't read her mind!" I yelled.

She smiled and nodded. She leaned into a tree and closed her eyes. Her thoughts surrounded Bella. I stopped listening.

"Ahem…" I said.

She opened and laughed "We use to be SO close! I mean at first I hated her because she got your attention and your heart, but I got to meet her and she had a beautiful soul, as well as that precious baby"

"Yeah she does." I agreed.

We stayed quiet.

"So how's your mate?" I asked breaking the silence.

She gave me a warily look, "I don't know how you stand it! This male human is so damn repulsive! Ugh! All he wants is physical attraction! AND … He's so slow!" she whined.

I laughed. "Well that's because I got lucky. I found a person that wanted me for me, she didn't even care about me being a vampire" I grinned.

"I had to use my power once because he got out of line … but the disgusting thing is that it turned him more on. Blah!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So… are you still with him?" I asked.

"Duh!"

We both roared with laughter.

"I should be going; I need to go pick my baby." I told her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. I started running back to my house so I could change.

"I'm guessing you and Kate had fun" huffed Alice.

She looked like a child who's been told that they can't get what they want.

"Yes. In speaking of Kate… YOU told her that she's going to be taking my baby away to shop?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at me hesitant and nodded.

"Why?"

"Well she knew something was up when she called. I told her and she got really happy, she asked if I saw anything of her going out with Nessie." She said.

I ignored her and changed. I put on a button up shirt with my black pants. It was 5 in the morning and I knew it was time to leave. I said my goodbyes to a happy Carlisle, and excited Esme and a bouncy Alice. I drove to the airport.

"Daddy!" yelled out Renesmee.

She ran human pace to me and I hugged her tightly.

"Nessie, how are you?" I smiled at her.

"I'm great dad" She said.

Nessie is 183 years old, but she stopped aging when she was about ten, because of her being half vampire and half human.

"It's so boring being on a plane!" She laughed when we were in the car.

"Nessie, I have a surprise for you" I told her.

Her mind began thinking of cars, ponies, and then her mom…

"What is it?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Dad! You know I hate that!"

I smiled.

"You got that from your mother" I sighed.

I could tell she tried not to cry.

"I miss her every day, you know" she sighed.

"I know sweetie, I know" I grabbed her hand and rubbed smooth circles.

An hour later we were home, of course everyone was outside.

"Nessie!" Everyone shouted.

Carlisle gave her a hug, Esme gave her a hug and a kiss and Alice carried her and gave her kisses all around her face.

"Too … much … love" She said after Alice kissed her.

We all laughed.

"Nessie where is your luggage?" I asked her looking in the car and remembering she didn't bring anything.

She looked at me and pouted "Ugh, um. I outgrew my clothes, " She said sheepishly.

Alice smile grew impossibly bigger.

"SHOPPING!" Alice and my daughter yelled.

We all smiled.

"Later, right now Renesmee needs to get comfortable in her new home." Carlisle said.

Nessie looked at me hopeful.

"Really daddy?! I'm staying with you for now on"

I nodded and bent down eye level with her.

"Nothing will ever separate us, ever again" I whispered to her ear and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. I felt her warm tears wet my shoulder.

"Why are you crying honey?" I asked.

She shook her head "I'm happy"

I hugged her closer. I led her in the room she would be staying in. Esme and Alice decorated it for her likings. Her room was on the second floor across from Alice. As I entered I put her down, her eyes went big. She walked around and touched the walls that had clouds painted on them. She looked at her bed that was all kinds of pink. In the corner it had a yellow rocking chair. It was Bella's. She had thousands of stuffed animals and books. She then looked up to the ceiling and gasped. I drew a picture of her mother, her and me smiling together and happy. She turned around and saw her eyes red and puffy. I went to her and hugged her.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

She nodded and cried even more.

"Thank you" She said to Esme and Alice who were behind me.

"No prob" Smiled Alice.

"I hope you loved it" Esme said.

She nodded and touched my cheek. She explained how happy this all made her. Especially the picture on the ceiling, but that she wanted to room with me for a while. I silently cried.

"Of course!" I said kissing her hand.

She held on to me tighter.

"Nessie will be sleeping with me for a couple of days, until she gets comfortable here" I told Alice and Esme.

They both nodded and left me alone with my daughter. I picked her up and carried her to my room.

"You get the view?" She whined.

I laughed.

"Well actually this room was suppose to be Alice's, but I beat her to it."

She giggled and lied on my bed.

"Daddy, you seem happier." She sighed content.

"Yes, now sleep love" I whispered to her.

I lied down next to her and hummed her mother's lullaby. Minutes later her heart beat normally and her breaths were even. I carefully slid off the bed and gazed at her. Her hair had more volume and her curls were perfect and went down to her small waist, her cheeks had a natural rosy color, her lips were a cherry color and went well with her skin which was almost as pale as mine, she had big long lashes and her eyes were a beautiful golden brown. She's beautiful like her mother.

"Edward" Whispered Carlisle.

I turned my head to him and ran to him.

"Close the door." He said.

I did what I was told and leaned against it.

"Bella called. She's sick" He sighed.

I was extremely concerned. "How is she?"

"She sounds like if she has the something bad. I'm going to go check on her. I was wondering if you wanted to come" He smiled

I nodded and told him that I would meet him downstairs. He nodded and I went back in my room, I wrote a note explaining my absence just in case she awoke. After I ran downstairs and Carlisle and I got in his car and drove to Bella.

"Hello, Come in." Greeted Emmett.

We walked in and smelled her blood. Intoxicating… I heard her heart beat and it was slow and weak.

_Did you listen to her heart…? Poor Bella._ Thought Carlisle.

I nodded and asked "Can we see her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, ugh… She's upstairs… She threw me a pillow to stay out of her room." He laughed.

"Shut up!" yelled out Bella, but that was followed by coughs.

We nodded and went upstairs to see her.

"Hi" She said to us and sat up.

She had no color on her face; she seemed sweaty and was shivering.

"Bella, when did you start feeling odd?" asked Carlisle when he put the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Ugh… to be honest I don't know…" she laughed, but then coughed.

I walked next to her and held her hand. I listened to her breathing and heard the unwanted liquid in her lungs. I looked at her and tried to smile.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got worried when Carlisle told me you called in sick"

She smiled and turned her face away to cough.

"Bella I need to place this thermometer under your tongue" Carlisle told her.

She nodded and opened her mouth; Carlisle placed the stick under her tongue. I cupped her cheek and smiled. She grimaced. Minutes later the stick beeped and Carlisle took it off.

_Edward… Her temperature is 108_ Carlisle thought.

I felt sick. I kissed her hand.

"Bella dear, you have a fever." Carlisle announced.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

He nodded and she groaned.

"Bells, I got you something!" Shouted Jasper as he came into the room.

Bella covered her ears and whimpered.

"It'll be best if you keep your voice down for her" I growled at him.

He ignored me and went to her. He climbed on the bed and sat in front of her,

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked her.

She shook her head "I have a stupid fever" She grumbled.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "You fragile baby" He teased.

She stuck out her tongue and sighed. I held her hand and squeezed it.

"Edward, I'm sorry I canceled today. I'm…" I held a finger to her lips.

"Don't be, your health is more important"

She smiled and then closed her eyes.

"It would be better to leave her to rest. Edward" Carlisle said.

I nodded and kissed her hand.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

Jasper stayed by her side.

"Take good care of her, here…" Carlisle told Jasper and gave him a bottle that had liquid medicine. "Make sure she drinks this every three hours, after she eats"

He nodded and thanked him for coming.

"Edward… Can I speak to you?" He asked me.

I tried to hear what he was thinking but surprisingly he was thinking of nothing.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the car Carlisle" I said.

My father nodded and left. Jasper came out of Bella's room and closed the door.

"Alice told me…" He started.

I looked at him confused. What could Alice tell him…?

"I know your families deepest secret." He whispered low.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys are vampires"

I looked at him and I felt a growl starting to bubble.

"Please don't be mad Edward; your secret is safe with me… I won't tell Bella" He kept going.

"What else did she tell you" I hissed. Alice will meet the monster I truly am.

"That you love Bella, that she was the one that you lost. And that you lost her years ago… 1827." He smiled.

I glared at him.

"You know, her parents use to tell her that she had a very old soul."

I blinked and looked at him.

"I believe it…" He said.

I just nodded. "Make sure she gets her rest"

He nodded and with that I left.

"Carlisle!" I yelled once I was in the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Alice revealed our secret to this moron of a human!" I hissed.

His eyes opened wide, "who?"

"Jasper! That guy that Alice has a big crush on and insist that she's in love"

Carlisle shook his head.

"How could she!" I sneered.

_Edward, calm down. What did he tell you?_ He thought.

"That he knows our family secret. That we are vampires… also that I'm in love with Bella and that she's the exact girl I lost years ago!" I yelled.

He sighed.

"Is that all you're going to do!" I shouted at him.

I was angry. Alice betrayed our families by telling him that were vampires. How could she be so selfish! Throughout the drive I sulked.

_Edward, she did nothing wrong. You're over reacting. Alice said that she had a vision of you telling Alice about us. She's been hiding that from you quite well. _ Carlisle lectured me in his head.

"I-I-I…." I couldn't think of what to say.

I thought about it and knew he was right. I was over reacting. I chuckled at myself.

"You see now?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. We were in the forest now and I could hear Esme's and Alice thoughts.

_Daddy?_ Thought Nessie, she just woke up. She read the paper and put it back down. I started to get impatient. I began drumming my fingers against my lap.

"Were here Edward." Carlisle said as he drove up the house.

I got out of the car and ran straight to Nessie, I ignored Alice's call.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as I swung my door open.

"Hello love" I said.

She giggled and ran to me.

"I'm thirsty" She said scratching her throat.

"Do you want water?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm THIRSTY!" She said emphasizing the word 'thirsty'. I looked at her eyes and noticed they were getting into a darker brown.

"Oh!" I laughed. "Of course, let's go hunt"

She jumped on my back; I went to my window and slid it open.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said.

I jumped out and ran. I ran where I ran in the early morning.

"You were here?" She asked.

I nodded. I stopped when I smelled elk. I put her down and she closed her eyes and she ran vampire speed away. I sat on a boulder and closed my eyes.

"Daddy, I'm done" Renesmee giggled.

I opened my eyes and they went wide open. Her hair was a mess; it had mud, blood and … fur? Clinging to her. Her dress was ruined with claw scratches, then the worst. Her arms were fully scratched and she was bleeding. I stood up and sat her down where I was sitting.

"Whyyyyy" I whined holding her arm.

She shrugged and touched my cheek.

_She was running and caught a deer, she was about to sink her teeth in when another powerful smell hit her. She went with her daddy's instinct and went for it. It was a huge mountain lion, the lion walked toward her and began roaring, Nessie giggled. _

_"Kitty!" She smiled and pounced on him. They both landed on a puddle of mud and he reached out to claw her face. She began yelling profanities at him._

I pulled her hand away from my cheek and frowned at her.

"What! Uncle Marcus and Aunty Jane said those" She said playing with her fingers.

I growled. I made a note to myself to lecture them, Renesmee reached back to touch my cheek.

_She dodged him and _fast_ sunk her teeth in. The lion roared, but then turned to a gurgle. Seconds later it stayed quiet and lifeless. Nessie danced and laughed, she wiped her mouth and ran back to me._

_Sorry Daddy._

She dropped her hand and looked down.

"Nessie, be careful. Next time you want a lion, you HAVE to have me there with you. Okay sweetie?" I told her holding her arm.

"Okay" She sighed.

I picked her up and put her on my back "Ready to go home?"

She shook her head, "Daddy! I want to race"

I laughed and put her back down.

"Readysetgo!" She yelled and went off running.

I stayed standing there trying to figure out what she said. Moments later I caught up and ran. I was by her side in seconds.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you get your daughter dirty!?" _growled Alice in her thoughts.

I stopped running and turned to stop Renesmee.

"What!" She whined.

"Alice" I muttered.

She gasped and made a whining noise. I laughed and picked her up, I walked slowly to our house. When we got there, there was an angry Alice waiting there with her hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

"Aunty Alice, do I have to shower" complained Alice.

Alice nodded once and came to me to pick her up, as Alice walked to the house Nessie looked at me and gave me a chagrin look. I sat on the couch and began reading Nessies mind.

_Shower! Eww! Help! Help! Daddy if you're listening to my mind help me!_ Shouted Nessie in her mind.

I laughed and shook my head and listened to my girls.

"Aunty! I want bubbles!" She giggled.

Alice groaned "Ness! They go up my nose."

"I want bubbles… or I don't shower" Huffed Nessie.

Alice growled at her.

My daughter growled at Alice.

"Here are the bubbles." Laughed Esme "Alice, why don't you go pick out her clothes and I'll take her a bath."

"Fine" Mumbled Alice.

I stopped listening and went with my baby.

"There you go, all nice and clean" Smiled Esme wrapping her with a towel.

She shook her head like a dog and grinned. Esme was now soaked.

"Nessie say sorry" I told her.

She pouted and looked at her grandma "Sorry"

Esme cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead "Go with Alice."

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her to Alice's room .

"Purple!" laughed Nessie and ran to Alice.

Alice laughed and dressed her quickly. Nessie wore a purple dress with flowers at the bottom and purple flats. Her hair was up and was held by a lavender ribbon. She looked like a doll.

"I'll leave you two alone" Alice said leaving her room.

Nessie back was facing me.

"I look pretty?" She asked me twirling around.

"You always look pretty" I smiled at her.

She looked at me and I could see tears clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You use to say that to mom" She sniffed.

I hugged her tightly.

"I love you my angel" I whispered to her.

"I love you to daddy" She smiled.

I kissed her cheek and headed toward my room.

**A/n: I wanted to have a daughter and daddy chap! Hope you liked it!! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **_  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Bpov:**

It was Thursday; three days after Dr. Cullen came to see me. I've been feeling much better; Alice came to bring me Esmes Chicken Noodle soup and also to hang out with Jasper…. Their a 'thing' now. Edward came to talk to Jasper. I looked for my shoes around the house, so I gave up and just put on my boots. It was seven in the morning and I was late.

"I'll see you later" I yelled out to Jasper and Emmett.

"Have fun dear!" Yelled out Emmett in a girly voice.

I laughed. Hard.

I ran to the car and started it and sped my way to his house. I still kind of felt crappy, so that meant my mood was down.

"Good Morning Sweetie!" Exclaimed Esme once I ran my way to the front door… and tripped.

I smiled at her and handed her her bowl that once held the soup.

"Thanks" I muttered.

She looked at me with concern, but I just shrugged her off.

"Edward is upstairs" She said slowly.

I nodded and made my way. Coming up the last stair I saw something strange. The door straight from me was slightly open. I tip toed my way there as curiosity hit me. I looked to my left and saw that Edwards's room was closed, so I kept on going. Finally I got to my destination and opened the door. There was a beautiful white grand piano, bigger than the piano in Edwards's room. I walked in and stretched out my hand to touch it, it was cold. I sat on the white bench and rested my hand on the keys lightly. This piano made my heart sing with joy, tears began spilling out of my eyes.

"What are you doing!" yelled a soft voice.

I stood up and turned around. A little girl stood in the door way, her big brown eyes opened wide, her hair was filled with curls and her cheeks flushed with pink. She reminded me of myself when I was little.

"I-I'm so sor…" I began, but stopped to see the little angel faint.

The mother instinct in me (which I didn't know I had) ran to her and picked her up. She was warm, a little too warm. I touched her forehead and felt that she was getting cooler. I ran out the door and went down stairs.

"Mrs. Cullen!" I shouted as I sprinted downstairs.

"Please call me Es-" She started.

She didn't finish though because she gasped and looked at the little girl in my arms. I don't know why, but seeing this little girl made my heart grow. She seemed familiar.

"What happened?" Asked Esme.

"I-I don't know, I was in a room and then she asked 'what are you doing' and I turned and she fainted." I said in a hurry.

She looked at me and smiled, "I'll take care of her. Go with Edward" She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the beautiful girl. I was still holding her soft warm hand.

"Yes" She said.

I just nodded and let go of her hand, when I let go … I felt incomplete, cold and something else… I walked up the stairs and went into Edwards's room. He was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Edward?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and ran to me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"I've missed you" He whispered.

I nodded.

"I-I scared a little girl" I sighed.

He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"I was in a room and then this little girl said something to me and when I turned around she fainted."

"Nessie" He smiled.

"Who?"

"That little girl is my daughter."

My eyes could have popped out. My heart pounded hard and I felt all the blood of my face drain out.

"Bella… Bella!" Someone shouted.

"MOMMY!" A fragile voice yelled out.

Then everything went dark.

**A/n: Sorry it's short. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!! REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…. Sadly.**

**A/n: Thank you for the Reviews!!! Sorry for making the last chapter short! For that I made this chapter long. I made this chapter Edward, Renesmee and Bella's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy!!!!!! **

**Rpov:**

"Nessie" Whispered my daddy to my ear. I closed my eyes tight and tried to go back to sleep.

"Honey, I know you're awake."

I turned my body so my back will be facing him. _PARENTS! _

"Renesmee…." He said then sighed "Fine. I guess you don't want your surprise"

My eye lids shot up and I sat up straight.

"That's my girl" He smiled.

I giggled and hugged him; I got up and began jumping up and down the bed "I want it now!"

He shook his head.

"P-P-Please!" I begged.

"Your surprise won't come until later" He told me.

I nodded and got down from the bed and ran to Alice's room.

"Hey Ness!" Alice exclaimed. "Here…" She gave me a blue dress that had purple butterflies at the bottom.

"Pretty!" I yelled out.

She laughed and helped me get dressed.

"I'm leaving to go meet with Jasper" Alice shouted.

Daddy and I were in his 'other' room. The room held a beautiful white shiny piano, it was my daddy's favorite, and he was teaching me my mommy's lullaby.

"I can't do it" I muttered after my seventeenth attempt.

He hugged me and laughed. "Patients sweetie" I shook my head.

"Let's go play" He said getting up.

I looked at him and followed. Once I was out of the room he was gone. I looked to my left then to my right. He was nowhere.

"Hide and go seek" Someone whispered behind me and tickled me. I giggled and turned around.

"No fair!" I shouted. He was gone again.

I went downstairs to my grandma.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

She looked at me and laughed "I can't tell sweetheart"

I nodded and went to the couch. I sat down and began thinking where… Then it came to me, I tip toed to the room that belongs to me and smiled. I sniffed and smelled him. Slowly I went to my bed and flipped it over.

"AHA! I found you!" I laughed.

He was under my bed but holding on to the legs.

"Very good Nessie, now it's my turn… go hide quickly" He smiled.

I ran around the house leaving my scent everywhere, I went to the backyard and then I saw something strange… a car that wasn't ours.

"Good Morning Sweetie" My grandma greeted.

It was silent for a while.

"Thanks" Said someone else… a woman…

"Edward's upstairs" Esme said slowly

I then heard footsteps; she must have come in… What did she want with daddy? Quietly I went inside.

"Who is that?" I whispered to grandma.

"Ugh… Um… OH! I need to start dinner" She then rushed away to the kitchen.

"_Dinner? At 7 in the morning….? Weird"_ I thought.

I followed her silently. She stopped at the top stair and just stood there. I looked at the back of her; she had pretty hair, a rich mahogany brown. She was skinny. Right when I was going to ask her something she started walking forward. I stayed my distance and just watched her walk toward my dad's room… huh… she skipped it and was still walking forward.

"_Where is she going?" _I thought.

My eyes opened wide to see her go in my daddy's piano room. I quickly went by the door and watched her. She touched the top of the piano then sat on the bench; she started to touch the keys.

_How Dare She! _I yelled in my head. I stood in front of the door way and yelled.

"What are you doing!"

She stood up and turned around quickly.

I wanted to cry, laugh, ask, but more hug her. My mom was right in front of me. Her hair was like mine, but hers were in soft waves. Her beautiful creamy brown eyes, her skin was like mine; ivory. This surprise me so much that I was surrounded by the dark suddenly.

_Is it really her?_

_Didn't she die?_

_Am I dead?_

_Is she like daddy?_

_Does daddy know?_

_Is she and daddy together?_

_Is this my surprise?_

All of these questions kept repeating themselves in my head. I could feel her warm soft hands holding mine, it felt right. I couldn't hear anything, but I could still feel. Then something happened that broke my heart, her warm hands were replaced by ice cold ones. I quickly opened my eyes and saw golden eyes, instead of the pretty brown.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Asked grandma.

"Yes" I said breathless. "W-Was that M-Mommy?"

She smiled and nodded. I felt something wet come out of my eyes; I took my index finger and touched it.

"Oh honey! Why are you crying?" Asked Esme.

"Mommy" I whispered.

"Go, go meet her" She whispered and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and ran to my daddy's room. When I finally got there I saw her faint into my dad's arms.

"MOMMY!" I shouted and ran to her.

"W-W-What's wrong with her" I sobbed crying more.

"Nothing honey, nothing" He said laying her on his bed. "Surprise" He whispered to me.

I looked up at him.

"Mommy is my surprise" I hiccupped.

He smiled and nodded. I went to her and touched her hand.

"Didn't she die?" I asked keeping my eyes on my mom.

"Yes, we still don't know how she's alive or something like that" He said.

"Does she remember me, does she ask about me, is she a vampire! Does she still love you? Who turned her into a vampire? Does Aunty Alice, Grandma and Grandpa know!?" I asked looking at him smiling.

He looked back at me. Not smiling…

"Daddy?"

"Sweetie… It's mom, but she has no memory about … us" He said.

"W-What do you mean?"

_She's my mom! Of course she remembers._

"Meaning, she doesn't know who we are, we're completely strangers to her"

I shook my head, "No, No, No! She does remember, you're lying to me"

He kneeled down in front of me "Honey, I'm not lying, please believe me. I was like this too when I first saw her"

I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. "No" I whispered, He took my hand and kissed each hand.

"Open your eyes" He whispered.

I did what I was told.

"Don't cry, I promise that one day she'll remember us; her, you and me. Also Alice and grandma and grandpa. She'll remember EVERYTHING"

I nodded and sniffed "Well, does she at least remember a little?"

He sighed. "Sadly no"

I cried even more, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks; I hugged my dad and closed my eyes.

_The worst thing that can happen besides death is having the person you love and miss … not remember you;_

_Exhibit A: My own mother not remembering me._

**Epov:**

Seeing my daughter cry pained me. She usually never cries. I held her close and stroked her back. I looked up to see Bella. Her eyes still closed, still faint.

"I-I-I'm want to go with Aunty" She whispered.

I shook my head "Sweetie, Alice is not here remember"

"Right, well I want to go" She murmured

"Don't you want to meet her?" I asked.

She stepped away from me and wiped her eyes, her eyes were red which made her brown iris pop out.

"Sure" she said walking to my sofa and plopped down stairs at her feet; I joined her and sat her on my lap.

Minutes past and she was still in her heavy sleep.

"When will she awake?" Asked Nessie watching her.

I was about to respond when someone else got to the question.

"In about sixty seconds" Smiled Alice coming in and sitting next to me.

"How was Jasper?" I asked.

I got to know the fella and he wasn't bad. He had a good heart and his mind was very calm, never did I hear something inappropriate come out of him.

"He's great! He's going to move in his new house on Sunday" She said.

"Today's Thursday" Nessie said mechanically.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Alice asked me in her thoughts.

I looked at Nessie and saw she was still looking her mother, so I turned to Alice and mouthed, "_Later_" She nodded and began humming we stayed quiet watching Bella.

"5, 4, 3, 2" Alice whispered than at 1, Bella opened her eyes, and Alice ran out fast so she wouldn't interrupt anything.

"_Good luck" _Alice thought.

Bella sat down and looked around then rested her eyes on me and blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry" She whispered.

I heard Nessie make a pained sound. Bella got up and walked up to me, I stood up picking up Renesmee.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm very sorry for that. I seriously don't know what brought that on" she smiled.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay" I said.

She laughed and then looked down at Nessie.

"Is this your beautiful daughter?" She asked smiling down at her.

"_I'm your daughter too"_ Nessie thought.

"Yes, this is Renesmee, my daughter" I told her.

Bella's smile grew and held her hand out.

"My name is Isabella, but call me Bella" She said.

Nessie took her hand and shook it.

"You're very beautiful" she said.

I could tell Nessie blushed. "So are you"

"Thank you… Edward … could I hold her?" She asked not looking at me, but at Renesmee.

The question shocked me; I didn't think she would want to hold her. _Edward, Bella always surprises you_ I thought, I smiled shaking my head clear.

"What, are you scared she might like me more than you" She teased.

I laughed, she must have thought by me shaking my head it meant no.

"Maybe" I chuckled.

I came closer to her and she put her hands out. Once Bella carried her, my frozen heart sank. It was like the old, very old times. Bella was smiling at Nessie and Nessie was giggling with Bella. Bella was spinning Renesmee around and laughing. She started to kiss her cheek and Nessie giggled even more. I laughed not wanting to dry sob.

"You're a sweet angel" Bella whispered to Nessie.

I could tell Nessie was enjoying this; Her eyes had a new sparkle to them.

"Thank you" She smiled showing her her sparkling whites. Bella blinked twice and smirked.

"Will you be my friend?" asked Nessie.

Bella's face was in awe. "Of course beautiful"

They both twirled around again and laughed before putting Nessie down.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Bella.

She nodded and smiled, "Renesmee, you want to know a secret?"

Nessie nodded and Bella bent down to her ear, "You remind me of me when I was your age"

Nessie giggled "Than you must have looked hot"

Bella roared with laughter and clutched her sides still laughing. I laughed and Nessie laughed. It was like a harmony.

"Bella is right, I think I do like her more than you" Nessie giggled.

I raised an eyebrow and stretched my hands out moving my fingers.

"No tickling!" shouted Nessie running to the couch.

Bella laughed and was in front of Nessie.

"No tickling" She smiled winking at me.

I smiled a crocked smile and winked back at her.

"No winking!" shouted Nessie, but then Bella was now facing her and began tickling her tummy.

"Aww! And I can't tickle" I whined.

Bella stopped and made a gesture saying that I could join in. So I did. Bella and I tickled Nessie until she began tearing up. I changed my target to Bella, I pinned her down and began tickling her sides.

"S-S-Stop! …. Cheesus!..." She gasped between laughing.

I stopped and sat on the ground next to her laughing.

"Why are you here?" Asked Nessie to Bella.

She sat up and looked at her. "I'm here to help your dad"

"Help?" She asked,

"Yes, your grandparents called me to help him."

Nessie made a confused look then shrugged. "Okay"

Bella laughed standing up and walked to Nessie.

"I'm tired, all this fun took all of my energy" Yawned Renesmee.

I stood up and walked to Nessie. I picked her up and cradle her in my arms and sung her her mothers lullaby. She rested her head on my chest and began thinking about all the fun she just had with her mom, then her thoughts drifted to butterflies and colors, she was asleep. I walked to my bed and gently put her down, then I tucked her and kissed her cheek. I smiled. I turned around and saw Bella crying.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile "What you hummed to her right now… it's so beautiful"

"Thank you… it was her mother's song" I replied.

"You have a precious kid" She said.

"Yes, I do. Her personality is the same as her moms"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're very lucky to have her"

"What's wrong, Bella" I asked.

She sat down on the sofa and shook her head "Nothing, it's just that. I've never really was good with kids, and today I proved myself wrong. And I feel the connection between your daughter and is… is… natural."

I sat down next to her and held her hand. "You know, my daughter really likes you"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"She would never let me be near a woman" I lied.

I didn't want to say, _"Because you're her mom and she's your daughter"_

"Aha, well she's very beautiful" She smiled.

"Yes, yes you are" I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat and chuckled "Nothing"

"Well, ugh, how is your day?" She asked.

"Perfect" I smiled.

"That's great, Edward I've barely even talk to you and you're making great progress." She laughed.

"I guess" I said running my hand through my hair.

"That means that our little talk's everyday will now lower to three times a week."

My eyes opened wide and my jaw dropped, I didn't want that. I want to see her every day, every minute.

"Three times a week?"

"Yes, I think that it would be best for you to give you your space. And plus you get to have more alone time with your daughter" She said.

I looked at her; she was looking at the floor. I want to see her all the time; Nessie would want to see her too. I didn't want to let her go, my dead heart broke. I wanted to go to her and beg her to come every day I don't care if it's only fifteen minutes… I want to be with her.

"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Edward." She whispered and walked out the door.

"Come back" I whispered.

**Bpov:**

"I'm tired, all this fun took all of my energy" Yawned Renesmee.

I watched as Edward stood up from my side and walked over to her, He picked her and cradled her in his arms, this made me want to be with Edward more. He swung her from side to side slowly and hummed a beautiful melody. That melody brought me tears. It was like I knew that, that little song was made for me…

_Don't be ridiculous! _I thought. _That's clearly his daughter's song_. It wasn't mine, but how I wish it would be…

_It's yours _The other voice said.

_How do you know?_ I thought.

_Because Edward loves you and he composed that song for you._ It said.

_No. _

_Bella, stop being childish! That song is yours, and… that pretty child is yours as well._ It said.

I shook my head. I started to remember a few moments ago how Nessie and I played and how it felt natural loving her and playing with her. She did remind me of me…

"Bella?" someone said.

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me worried. I smiled "What you hummed to her right now… it's so beautiful"

He smiled and said "Thank you… it was her mother's song"

"You have a precious kid" I told him.

"Yes, I do. Her personality is the same as her moms" He smiled.

_That means you_ the voice said.

I shook my head and laughed silently. "You're very lucky to have her."

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down and just shook my head, "Nothing, it's just that. I've never really was good with kids, and today I proved myself wrong. And I feel the connection between your daughter and is… is… natural." I felt as if we were mother and daughter. It reminded me of my mom. He walked to me and sat down next to me; he touched my hand and held it.

"You know, my daughter really likes you" He smiled

"How do you know?"

""She would never let me be near a woman"

I laughed.

"Aha, well she's very beautiful" I told him smiling.

"Yes, yes you are" he whispered to me, I looked at him.

Did he just say I was beautiful...? No, I heard wrong. "Excuse me?" I asked.

He cleared his throat a chuckled "Nothing"

I didn't want to push it so I changed the subject. "Well, ugh, how is your day?"

"Perfect" He smiled a dazzling smile.

"That's great, Edward I've barely even talk to you and you're making great progress."

"I guess" He said running a hand through his beautiful bronze hair.

But I realized, I went through my mind. I remembered that usually when a patient is doing great progress, I lower the days that we meet.

"That means that our little talk's everyday will now lower to three times a week." I whispered really low, I knew Edward heard because I saw his eyes open wide and his jaw dropped a little.

"Three times a day?" He asked

"Yes, I think that it would be best for you to give you your space. And plus you get to have more alone time with your daughter" I whispered low.

It hurt thinking and knowing that I won't be seeing Edward much. I looked down at the floor too scared to see his eyes; I could feel my eyes watering. I didn't want to cry. My chest started to hurt, I felt drained, I felt … dead. I wouldn't be seeing Nessie much either, how much I loved that little child, I felt the sparks fly when we were playing together. I really did wish that she was my baby.

"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Edward." I whispered getting up and leaving.

I heard him whisper something, but it wasn't clear. I closed the door behind me and looked up.

"Alice!" I gasped scared and rubbed my chest.

"Hi!" She laughed.

"You scared me, what's up" I said.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A SURPRISE" She giggled.

I groaned "I hate surprises."

"Shh!" She said.

I kept quiet until we entered a room, a very pink room. The room had a king size pink bed right in the middle of the room, it had a huge platinum screen T.V and a double door closet next to the bed.

"Come" Alice said waving a hand to me.

I went to her side in front of the double door.

"This is heaven" She yelled out and opened the door.

The closet was a walk in and was bigger than my room, the walls were covered with pink leopard print and it was a zebra printed couch in the middle of the room. There were drawers everywhere. And straight ahead was a glass case of jewelry.

"Alice, this, this, this" I stuttered.

"I know!!" she squealed.

Alice skipped to the farthest of the closet.

"Aren't you coming?" She yelled out.

I nodded and walked over to her.

"Well, I went over your house today and saw how horrible your wardrobe is... SO I went shopping and got you …. THIS!" She opened the door and saw a closet full of dresses, designers shirts and jeans, and shoes; Pumps, stilettos, flats and a pair of black high top converse and pink low top converse.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is all yours!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head "No Alice, you didn't have to get me this"

"But I wanted to! We are friends… Aren't we" She said giving me a puppy face.

I laughed "Sure, but seriously you didn't have to waist your money on me"

"It's not wasting! You clearly needed help with your clothing" She said.

I ruffled her hair and looked at my watch. _10:45 I must get going._

"You don't have to go" Alice told me.

I looked at her confused "How did you know"

She straightened her back and looked away "I could read people"

"So I'm that easy to read" I sighed.

"Well to me yes, maybe to others… no"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing! Let's dress you up!" She smiled.

I shook my head "Alice, I would love to, but I really need to get going. I promise tomorrow I'll come back and hang with you"

"Pink promise" Grinned Alice.

"Cross my heart" I said patting my chest.

She giggled and nodded. I made my way out when Alice called out to me; I turned and saw she was right in front of me.

"Edward and Nessie care for you" She whispered and then she was gone.

I sighed and shook my head _Crazy…_

"It was nice seeing you Esme" I said as I opened the door.

"Pleasure is mine Sweetie" She smiled.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to my car, I felt someone staring at me so I looked up, Edward was looking at me, pained. When he notice that I was looking at me he smiled and waved, I waved back and got in the car. The drive home was difficult I was shaking and tears were spilling out of my eyes.

"HEY!" Shouted Emmett when I came in.

"Hi" I mumbled and went to the kitchen.

"How's Edward" He asked following me.

"Fine"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Anything new?"

"Ugh, well I met his daughter" I said.

"REALLY! He had a daughter! What's her name?" He said.

"Renesmee"

"That's a weird name" He grumbled.

"NO it's not! It's a very beautiful name! The name is combined by both her grandmas' names!" I snapped at him.

He looked at me wide eyed. I didn't realize what I said until a few minutes after.

"Oh!" I gasped.

Emmett boomed with laugher, and I blushed. How did I know about the reason behind her name…? Why did I feel the need to protect her and defend her…?

_She's your daughter_ the voice hissed. I was about to answer back when my cell rang. I looked at the caller Id, it was the person I least wanted to talk to right now, but I picked up.

"Hello Mr. Newton"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: I'm SO Sorry for taking long to update something happened … SCHOOL! UGH! I'm seriously stomped with homework. Sorry guys! Well hope you guys still enjoy! LOVE**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bpov:**

"Bella, how are things with Edward?" He asked.

I opened the fridge to look inside, "Ugh, great, he's making great progress sire"

"Good… What are you doing?"

I slammed the fridge and tapped my foot "Why do you need to know?"

"B-Because, I'm in Forks and I-I was wondering if you'll like dinner."

_Hell NO! _ "Mr. Newton, I am very busy, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I have things to attend to." _Yup, like eating cause I'm starving!_

"Well, anyway I will come see you in the morning… I want to see your patient" He huffed.

"Why" I snapped.

"Because I'm your boss! And I say so!"

_Ass……._

"Fine, bye"

I shut my phone and threw it on the table; I walked to the couch where Emmett was.

"Where's Jasper" I mumbled.

"Out, with his girlfriend" He grinned.

"Rosalie?"

"Ugh…" He looked at his watch; it was two thirty in the afternoon "SHOOT! I forgot to pick her up from school; she's going to kill me!" He ran out.

I laughed and turned on the TV. I settled on a sitcom, I grabbed the quilt next to me and wrapped myself in it, I just watched the show without getting it.

_Knock, Knock, knock._

My eyes fluttered open and I got up and stretched, I looked at the time. It was 4, I looked at the TV and saw that the news were on. Slowly I got up and looked out the window.

"It's probably stupid Jasper who forgot to get his damn keys" I muttered.

I opened it and stepped back.

"Hello, may I come in" He asked.

I grinned and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"I've wanted to see you" He smiled down at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm having girl problems!" He cried.

"Oh Jake! Who's the chick?" I laughed nudging his side.

He sighed and sat on a chair, "Leah, She means the world to me. I'm completely in love with her"

"Aw, how sweet. What's the problem?"

He put his face in both his hands "She is a very challenging person and … and … I don't know how to tell her"

"Take her out on a date, but not just a date. A romantic date, then tell her" I smiled.

He looked at me and shook his head "She doesn't believe in that"

"Well… ugh, do something she wants to do"

He shook his head "I'm allergic to dogs"

"Huh?"

"Meaning, that she loved wolves. But I'm allergic"

I touched his cheek and closed my eyes. "Just be blunt with her"

"PERFECT! THANKS BELLA!" He got up and ran out the door.

I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Stupid Jacob and his stupid speed" I muttered.

I slammed my head against the table and felt my eyes close…

"Bella?" someone whispered.

I looked up and turned around.

"Hey. Who- Who let you in?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled his most beautiful smile.

"That boy that just left let the door open, so I came in. I'm sorry of I scared you" He smiled.

I laughed and ran to him and hugged him.

"Bella" He murmured.

"Edward" I sighed content.

"I brought someone with me." He said.

I pulled away from him and saw behind him the pretty girl.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Nessie!" I smiled. She ran to me and hugged my leg, I picked her up and smiled.

The rest of the afternoon I spent with Nessie and Edward. We went out to eat, shop and when we came back to my home, Renesmee was fast asleep. Edward followed me to my door.

"I had a great time" I smiled.

"Me too, Nessie as well"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"W-What was that for?" Edward gasped.

I felt myself blush "I wanted to"

He looked at me and came closer to me,

"Bella, I-I lo…" Edward was cut off when someone called out my name.

I looked behind Edward and saw my boss.

"Mr. Newton" I said through clenched teeth.

"Who is this" Mike said glaring at Edward. I swear I heard him growl.

I lifted my chin defensively "He's my patient; Edward Cullen"

Mike's eyes opened wide and he began to back up "M-Mr. C-Cullen, nice to meet you"

Edward ignored him and looked at me "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye" He leaned down to my ear "_Love"_

I looked at him and he winked. I watched as he went into his car and sped away.

_Stupid Volvo owner, stupid fast driver, stupid me for falling madly in love with Edward and Nessie._

"You slut" Sneered Mike.

I looked at him "What"

"You're sleeping with him! I knew it" He shouted.

I looked at him. "Don't you dare" I yelled.

"Huh figures, all because he's messed up in the head you go off with him" He was right on my face.

Anger boiled through me and I did something that made me proud.

I kneed him in the groin.

"Whore" He spat.

I turned away and went inside the house.

"Asshole" I muttered running to my room.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry it's short, Im totally blocked out. My brain is completely ... BLAH! Sorry :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/n: I'm sorry for taking long I'm fully on stress mode and it is KILLING ME!! It took me forever and three days to do this chapter! Haha, but still I want to thank darksinfulwolf for giving me an idea for this chap, Hope you enjoy!!!!**

**Bpov:**

Waking up was hell. I woke up to the cold, to the rain and to a very loud snoring Jasper. I got up and trudged to the bathroom, turning on the shower it was pure cold.

"DAMN IT!!!" I shouted. I climbed out with my hair kind of wet, trembling and pissed. I turned off the shower and dressed into a plain white long sleeve and sweats. Right now I didn't really care about looking 'good'. I walked back into my room and found that my window was open.

"Stupid" I muttered closing it, I went back to put on my worn out shoes and put my hair up into a pony tail, I stomped downstairs and heard some whispering in the kitchen. I slowly tip toed my way when I recognized the voice.

"So you're her sister?" Mike asked.

"Yes… Ugh … Oh look Bella!" Exclaimed Rosalie as I came into view.

I poured coffee in a mug and grabbed some cookies and began eating completely ignoring the jerk of my boss.

"Good Morning Bella." He said casually. I nodded his way and began washing my cup when I finished.

"So… I decided to accompany you to see your _patient"_ He sneered the last part.

I completely ignored him by washed my hands, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I was about to open my door when I felt someone grab me by my arm.

"What!" I shouted.

"I said I'm going to accompany you to your work" He whispered noticing Rose watching us.

"Okay" I told him slowly.

"Meaning that I will drive you" He said letting go of me.

"I think not! I am capable of driving there myself, _you_ could follow"

He shook his head grabbed my keys and went into the driver's seat. I looked at him shocked as he turned on my car and looked at me with inpatients.

"Jerk" I muttered walking to the passenger side.

The ride there was tense and annoying, all Mike talked about was how he liked his stay here and that he was thinking about moving here, I of course tried my best to stay calm and not ram his face on the window. The house of the Cullen's came into view and I ran out of the car and walked to the door, seconds later Mike joined me.

"Bella, good morning" Esme smiled. With my current mood I just smiled at her.

"Oh, and who are you?" Esme asked Mike.

"I'm Mike Newton, Bella's boss." He said shaking her hand.

Esme smiled at him and gestured us to come in.

"Edward and Nessie are upstairs" She told us. I nodded and made my way.

"Who is Nessie?" Mike asked.

"His daughter" I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle as we entered his room.

"Bella!" exclaimed Nessie.

"Baby girl" I said laughed as she ran to me. I picked her up and gave her kisses all over her face. I felt like all of a sudden with all of my bad luck that happened today had just disappeared.

"Bella" Edward smile.

I looked up at him and returned the smile, my heart thumped faster. Mike came forward and shook Edwards hand, Edward didn't look very happy to see him.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked obviously trying to keep his cool.

"To observe" Mike then turned to me "and Bella I don't think its professional kissing his daughter like she's your own."

Sadly he was right. I put Nessie down, and stayed standing leaning against the wall. Renesmee looked at me and put her arms toward me wanting me to carry her.

_Screw Newton; pick up your daughter_ The voice said.

"Little girl, please leave" Mike said in an irritated manner.

I growled and I swear I heard Edward growl. "Her name is Renesmee" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, she can't be here so … leave kid" Mike said.

Nessie looked at me and I saw confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Because it's not right for you to be here. We need to do our work kid" Mike told her.

I glared at him and picked up Nessie "She's not leaving; I am able to do _my _work with her here."

He looked at me and I saw his fist tighten, "Fine, whatever!" I sighed and walked over to the sofa and sat Nessie down.

"Edward, how are you?" I asked him, he turned to me and smiled "Better" We stayed looking at each other, I longed for him.

"Ahem, Bella" Mike said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You should not be calling your patient by his name; you must call him Mr. Cullen" Mike said.

"I don't mind her calling me by my name" Edward answered.

"Still, it's not right." He said walking to the sofa.

I watched as he bent down to pick up Nessie. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking her to her grandma, that's what she's here for right" He said.

Nessie squirmed at started crying. Edward was by her side.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter" Edward growled.

Mike still holding her began walking away; I quickly walked to Mike and grabbed Nessie from him. "Don't touch her"

"She's not supposed to be here! Bella why are you treating her like she's your daughter? Speaking of mom, where is her mother?" He said smiling.

Nessie began to cry.

I glared and him and gave Nessie to Edward "Her mother is…" I was then cut off by Edward.

"Leave" He growled.

I looked at him.

"Both of you leave! You both are causing our family trouble! I should have known you two are completely useless. I thank both of you for making my daughter cry. Now leave! Especially you Ms. Swan, you are nothing but a bother!" He shouted.

My heart collapsed. He wanted me to leave, I was causing trouble, and I am useless I am a bother. Mike nodded "My pleasure, maybe it will be best if Bella doesn't see you anymore." Mike said and walked away.

I stayed standing there looking at Edward; he looked pained and angry. Then I looked at Nessie, who was crying and holding on to her dad's shirt. I immediately remembered that I use to do that to my dad, I looked down at my shoes. _My dad_ I felt the hot tears spilling out of my eyes, I felt all of my blood drain away. I felt dead.

"Bella, I-I didn't mean it" Edward whispered, coming closer to me.

I didn't look up; I didn't want to look at him, I moved away closer to the door. Hate built inside me.

"No" I whispered. "I'm done. I thought I loved you, I thought I loved your daughter, I thought I was loves, I'm wrong. Thank you Mr. Cullen. I hope you and your daughter enjoy the rest of your days" I whispered and ran out.

I ignored everything and ran. I ignored Nessie's call, Edwards call, Carlisle's call, Esme's call and Alice's goodbye. Mike was waiting for me in the car; I looked at him and looked at the road. _Run… Runaway_ The voice said. I nodded and ran out to the forest. I ran away from Mike, from Rosalie, from Emmett, Jasper and the Cullen's. I never wanted to see them again, the tears started pouring out of my eyes, I kept on falling but I kept on telling myself to run. I wanted to forget about them… The Cullen's… my daydreams… the stupid voice. I shut my eyes and continued running. I was running when I hit something hard.

"Bella?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes and hugged him. "JAKE!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you sweaty?" He asked pulling away and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing, it's nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked.

That's when I noticed his eyes. They were puffy and red, and he had cut his long hair short. I came closer to him and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

He shook his head and sat down on a boulder, "I'm not good dealing with rejection Bells" He chuckled.

Rejection? What did he get rejected from? ….

"Leah?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed me, he placed his face at the crook of my neck, "She's in love with someone else… Sam" He choked out the last part.

My heart broke into more pieces; my best friend also got rejected. I hugged him back and started crying myself. Minutes past by and we stayed like that.

"Sorry" He sniffed "I didn't mean to ruin your shirt"

I looked down and saw that the top of my shirt was drenched with his tears; I shrugged and sat next to him. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"I thought the guy that I love, loved me back" I whispered looking at my shoes.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"He said I was a bother" I mumbled.

I could hear a rumble in Jacobs's chest. "You're not!"

"I think I am, I don't help much"

"Bella" He groaned "that guy is a complete ass for telling you that!"

I shook my head. Edward was right, I am a bother. I probably bother Rose and Em too.

"I feel weak" I muttered.

Jake nodded "I know what you mean. Today was such a horrible day!" He laughed.

I looked at him and looked back at my day today, I started laughing too.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I also had a horrible day" I giggled.

We both looked at each other and began our fit of laughter. We compared our day and found how hilarious it was that we both had the same problem. We were walking now when we heard water falling. I ran to the noise and saw a beautiful waterfall. It was like a picture, the water was crystal clean and the trees were a light green. There were beautiful flowers around the little lake.

"It's beautiful" I whispered. I turned around and didn't see Jake.

"Jake!" I called out, but nothing. Then I saw something fly to the water and then a big splash. My sweats got wet and my shirt was soaked.

"HAHA! Bella! You look like a wet cat!" Laughed Jacob, he was inside the water with his shirt off and only had his jeans on.

"Har Har Har" I mocked laughed and started toward the water.

Jake was playing around and making waves.

"Come in Bella! The water is warm! Well warm compared to our showers!" He yelled out. I laughed and nodded. I took of my long sleeve shirt and looked down. Thank goodness I was wearing a black tank top. I ran toward the water and cannon balled in.

"I give you a 8.5!" Jacob laughed, I giggled.

He swam towards me and I swam towards him. Once we were together he picked me up and threw me again inside.

"Stupid boy" I glared at him. He roared with laughter.

"Aw, come on Bells" He smiled. I still glared at him.

He pouted and whimpered like a puppy "Pweez forgive me"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Fine, then I'll just have to do something" He said swimming closer to me.

I started to swim away, but he got me. He then backed me up against a rock and started to tickle me.

"STOP!" I shouted, but he just shook his head.

"Okay! I forgive!" I shouted.

He then stopped and sat on the border of the rock.

"It's peaceful here" He whispered.

"Yes, I love it" I smiled closing my eyes.

"I almost forgot about her" He choked.

I looked at him and saw a tear escape his eye "Don't cry" I whispered, but it was too late for me too, because I began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" He hiccupped.

"I just remembered about _him_ not wanting me" I sobbed.

He grabbed me and held me close to him, for the first time today I felt warm and whole.

"Bella, if he doesn't want you, then you shouldn't care" He told me playing with a strand of my hair.

"How could I not" I whispered.

"Because Bella, you are a smart, caring, funny, loving, clumsy cute little woman" He smiled.

I laughed "The same with you, but except a cute huge man" We both laughed.

"Honestly Bella, when I'm with you I forget about everything" He smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in like … I don't know, but yeah" I giggled.

He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We looked at each other and had a blinking contest.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose.

"Ew! Your nose is wet!" I laughed.

"Well duh! I was in the water!" He laughed throwing me back in the water.

I ran out of the water and into dry land.

"I. Hate. You" I said breathless.

"Okay little cat." He laughed coming next to me.

We stayed lying down on the grass looking at the sky, I was playing with a strand of his shirt and he was playing with my hair. I could see the sky darken and that the blackness took me in.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I turned around to see that I was in my room. I stood up and looked around to make sure, yup it was mine. I smiled remembering my day with Jacob.

"Bella" Someone asked.

I turned my head and saw Jasper lying next to me.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Can we move sooner?"

"Why?"

"I just want to." He said looking at his legs. Clearly something was up, but I'm too tired to argue right now.

"kay" I muttered and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw that my hair was still kind of damp and I was still wearing the clothes I had on at the lake. I smiled and turned on the shower and got undressed and went in. It was hot. The shower hit my back and I felt every knot go away, I felt relaxed. Finishing I combed my hair and dried myself, after I put on my warm pajamas.

"You still awake?" I asked entering the room.

No answer. He was probably asleep. I tiptoed to the bench in front of the window and sat down.

"Bella we need to talk" the all too familiar velvety voice whispered.

I stood up and turned around. Edward was standing across my room. I looked down on the bed and saw that Jasper was gone.

"No" I said firmly and began walking away but he caught me.

"Bella please" He whispered. I was drugged by his voice, but I still was head string about this.

"I am nothing but a bother Mr. Cullen. I would like it if you please leave my room, I have things to do tomorrow" I said trying to get away from him. No luck.

"What things?" He asked.

"Nothing that has to do with you." I spat pulling myself away from him.

"So, you're leaving me" He asked.

I looked at him "Why do you care."

"I love you" He whispered coming closer to me.

"No, no you don't" I said.

"Yes. Let me show you, love"

With that he grasped me and softly placed his lips to mine. The electricity was on high. I felt fireworks going everywhere in my body. And then I felt it, _love. _Every single memory that was a daydream suddenly became vivid. They were real, Nessie is my daughter, Edward is my husband and the Cullens are my family. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"I remember, my angel" I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, they mean SUPA to me! This chapter has angst, but in the end it's all LOVE! Thank you darksinfulwolf for ideas!!!!! I'm still kind of stressed and Blah!!! **

**Bpov:**

Everything came rushing in my head, to our kisses, the wedding, my parents, our daughter … my _daughter. _Suddenly I felt relaxed and looked up to see a very confused Edward. I stifled a giggle and kissed him again.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I remember, our daughter, our love, our everything" I sighed into his chest.

He then became tense. I looked up to see him but saw that his face was turned away into the dark.

"Edward?"

He didn't move. I shook him a little but nothing. I started to play with the buttons on his shirt and immediately grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me with a look of annoyance.

"You don't remember" He snapped.

I pulled away from him and narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You DO NOT remember anything, y-you're lying"

I looked at him shocked, how dare him!

"Yes I do! How dare you call me a liar! Why would I lie about remembering _us._" I whispered trying to keep my cool.

"Because, you just feel bad for me and yeah"

I looked away; I couldn't bear looking at him. "I remember. I died of my illness; we have a beautiful child by the name of Renesmee." I said.

"Prove it" He said harshly.

I walked away from him and went to the other side of the room. When I was finally a good distance from him I turned around to face him, but my eyes were closed. "You have a meadow, w-where we pronounced our love to one another, I remember our little hut your mom made. I-I remember the pain I felt inside when you refused to change me to once of you"

It was silent, anger slowly boiled in my blood. My heart was shattering by the second. It broke me more remembering about that argument.

*Flashback*

_"Edward … y-you, you killed my… my… grandma!" I stuttered backing away from the scene. _

_She was lying dead on the floor of the woods, Edward was on top of her, her blood on his lips. "Bella, what are you doing here!" He yelled. I flinched and my heart began going faster._

_"I-I wanted to see you, I followed you here" I replied in a small voice._

_He glared at me, "Well now you know my secret" he chuckled, I wanted to run away but something in me was telling me to stay. His gaze._

_"Why did you kill her?" I asked._

_He shrugged and looked back at his victim, "She was in my way" he then looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "This is when you go run and hide and fear for your life" _

_I shook my head "No" He came closer to me._

_"We've only known each other a week, we're still strangers. And now that you know what I am… you're not going to run?" _

_My throat was dry, my heart was hammering against my chest, the words were stuck at my tongue, and I just shook my head. He growled and in a flash I was against a tree and his teeth bearing out on my neck. Everything else went black…_

*End Flashback*

I returned blinking rapidly and out of breath.

"Are you okay Bella, you look faint" Edward whispered. I looked up and saw him right in front of me.

"Leave" I whispered so low that it was barely audible.

"Why?" He asked and then he grasped me in a hug. I didn't hug him back.

I pulled away, scared, "Leave, now… please" I whispered. He looked at me confused and tried to take my hand, but I moved away. I ran to the door, but just like in my flashback … he was there in a flash. I blinked and he was there. Fear clouded me. I no longer could feel my legs or my arms, I felt completely numb.

"Bella what's wrong" He asked.

I stepped back. My back hit the door, "P-Please leave, I-I … please leave" I whimpered, tears threatening to spill.

"Bella?" He asked and put a hand on my chest to feel my heart, but I ran away from his touch and ran to the window trying to get it open.

"Tell me what's wrong" He pleaded.

I looked at his topaz eyes and feared him "Y-You're, you're a monster!" I said trying to hide my fear. I wanted him gone.

"W-What!?" He asked.

"Monster" I whispered. "Y-You're a monster!"

He looked at me shocked, "So you do remember" He smiled. I sighed and tried to take a breath.

"Bella if you really do remember, then you'll know that, I love you and your daughter loves you too, she's been waiting for you sweetening. We've been waiting for you" He whispered coming closer to me, but I ran away to the door and flung it open.

"Jasper!" I shouted running down the stairs, tripping once or twice.

He was sleeping.

"Stupid" I muttered. I looked behind me and saw that he wasn't there. I ran out grabbing my keys and headed out the door. I didn't want to be with him any longer. I loved him… but… but… he's a monster. I can't love a monster.

_Your daughter…_

I smiled and drove to the Cullen's. I needed my daughter… and only my daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…**

**A.n: Ugh, im writing this chap sick. Ahaha. Sorry for taking long, thanks to darksinfulwolf for helping =). Hope you enjoy.**

**Bpov:**

Driving fast toward the house gave me Goosebumps. I didn't want to come face to face with the family; I use to call my own. Driving up to the familiar house I parked the car and stayed sitting there thinking. I wanted to my baby; I wanted to live my life with her and only her. Her father is a monster. I do not want to be with that. I looked at the house, the lights were on and I could see the shadows behind the curtains. They had my girl. I took a deep breath and got out of my warm car and out to the cold. Walking up the stairs I was greeted by very familiar golden eyes.

"Bella, I'm glad that you remember, but … is it necessary to take Nessie away from her father." Whispered Alice. I looked at her and stood still.

"I won't bite!" she giggled, but I glared. She was like _him. _

"I don't want my baby here" I spat and turned towards the door.

"She's not here" She said casually.

I looked at her and felt my blood boil. "What do you mean she's not here?" Alice stood up and put a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I saw you taking her. Edward is emotionally destroyed and only Nessie could make him happy" I shook my head, "Alice, I need my baby with me. He killed my grandmother" I whispered. I loved my grandmother; she was always lovely and treated me always like a little girl. I smiled at the memories.

"Bella, she tried to break you guys up!" She yelled out "She didn't want you with him … Because she knew what we are." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Liar" I whispered. She shook her head.

"Edward loves you, and you love Edward. You know you do … Don't shake your head" she said putting a hand on her hip.

"I use to" I said in a small voice. Then the memories flowed in. My love for him, his love for me. The way he use to hold me and whisper enchanted things in my ear, the way he always got me to smile even in the most horrible days. He would always read to me when I needed to hear something. The way I saw him with our daughter how just us three, made my heart grow even more for him. I love him; I loved him since forever and always. I opened my eyes to see Alice smiling at me and then gave me a hug; I let all of the tears I was holding back, spill out. I love Edward Cullen, and he loves me Bella. I don't know which last name to use, but either one is fine. "Thank you Alice" I sighed, she nodded and let me go "Now we could officially go on shopping trips" She beamed. I groaned.

"Bella" someone whispered behind me, turning around I gave him a big hug. "Carlisle!"

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded "I remember… I remember everything" I whispered in to his chest. He pulled back a little and looked at me "Do you truly dear?" He asked smiling.

"Yes" Alice said. Carlisle then gave me a tight big hug, "I've missed you daughter" Carlisle whispered while rubbing my back, I nodded.

"What is going on here?" asked Esme opening the door. I flew to her and hugged her.

"Esme!" I exclaimed. "It's nice that your back, but Edward is not here" she said.

"She remembers everything." Carlisle laughed at his wife's face expression.

"Oh!"She beamed and hugged me back. It felt good having my family back.

"Ahem" someone said behind me. I tensed up, turning around I was face to face with my god.

"Edward!" I shouted, leaping up at him, he caught me and I kissed him. With just that one kiss, every single memory from the past showed up.

"I love you" I breathed against him lips.

"As do I, love" He chuckled kissing me again.

* * *

I am so sorry for making this chapter short. I'm just really sick and i don't want this story (my baby) to end fast. I hope you guys still enjoyed it though, LOVE!


	21. Remake of chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: Hello, This is my second to last chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy and not hate me!! I'll update as fast as I can!!! ENJOYYYYYYY **

**A/n: I changed the ending… I got some reviews that broke me a little, so here it is =)  
**

**Bpov:**

"Where's Nessie" I asked when we were all inside the Cullens house, along with Rose, Em, and Jasper. "She's asleep in my room" Whispered Edward in my ear. I turned to glare at Alice.

"What!" She asked giving me an innocent face. "You said she wasn't here" I accused.

She dipped her head down and Jasper put an arm around her small shoulders. I sighed and looked at Carlisle who was in deep thought. He was trying to come up with a reason to why I was alive. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning, and Rose and Emmett were looking at me. Emmett raised an eyebrow and mouthed, '_What's going on?'_ Rosalie nodded. I took in a deep breath about to answer them, when Edward beet me to it.

"You see, she was alive in my time. 1820's … that's the year I met her," He looked at me with love in his eyes "We both fell in love fast. Later on I found out that she was going to die, she had a deadly sickness." He stopped and I heard a noise coming out of him, I reached out for his hand and squeezed it. Knowing he couldn't go on I did. "I was going to die. And I did. 1827 was the year of my death. I was I guess 'reborn' but I didn't remember anything about my past. Carlisle found an ad of my job and contacted me. He knew I was Bella. Edwards Bella. When I was near him I would get these daydreams about us, but this voice in my head was telling me it was my memory. I didn't believe it. When Edward kissed me … Everything passed by my mind and I remembered." I said looking at Edward who was still trying to compose himself.

"Ugh, okay … then why is Edward still alive if he was alive in the 1820's?" Asked Emmett. Edward was stiff and the room stayed silent.

"Ugh. D-d, ugh" I stammered looking for words.

"We're Vampires" Alice said casually. Edward growled, Rose gasped, Carlisle stared at Alice and Esme came out of the kitchen. And I … I was looking at Emmett. He had an emotionless face, but something was glittering in his eyes.

"V-V-VAMPIRES!" Emmett yelled out.

I kept my eyes on him, but soon Edward started to chuckle.

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU GUYS TOLD ME!! HOW CHEESIN COOL!!!" He roared.

My mouth literally dropped to the floor. "You think it's cool?" I asked. He nodded and looked away thoughtfully.

"No we do not burn and die if the sun hits us" Edward said amused. Emmett turned to stare at Edward gawking at him, "H-how did you know?" he whispered.

"He can read your mind" Alice said. Emmett stared at Edward. "NO FREAKEN WAY!!!!" Edward just nodded. "What am I thinking now?!" Emmett asked. "If you try to tackle the president do you think you'll get arrested." Edward said. Emmett clapped like a five year old who just saw a cool magic trick. "AGAIN!" he laughed jumping up and down. Edward closed his eyes and then suddenly got mad. "No, I never thought about killing Bella!" he snapped.

Emmett smirked, "Can you read other people's mind!" Edward hesitated.

"He could read every ones… Except Bella's" Alice giggled. I couldn't hide my laugh. Edward turned to glare at her "Shut up you short annoying pixie" Alice crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"Why?" Emmett questioned.

Edward, Alice and I shrugged.

"So you guys are vampires." Rosalie whispered so low that I'm not even sure I heard it.

"Yes, and guess what Em" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

Emmett looked at her. "I can see the FUTURE!" Alice said with a creepy voice. The whole room roared with laughter. "NU UH!" Emmett said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Can you see my future?" He asked. Alice nodded and then her face turned blank. Suddenly Edward started laughing. Alice came back shaking her head, "Do not go near the president" Alice said frowning. "Why!?" Emmett complained. "Trust her; don't go "Edward said smiling. He huffed and sat back down.

"Rose, do you want to see my clothes!!" Alice beamed looking at her. Rosalie looked unsure but by one movement Alice was gone along with Rosalie. Emmett, Jasper and Emmett were in a heated conversation about cars and Carlisle was with Esme in the kitchen. I was alone in my thoughts when the door rang. I looked around and saw that nobody made a move to get it, so I did. Getting up I made my way to the door, opening it my eyes opened wide to who I saw. Mike. He had a deadly look on his face, I was about to ask him what he was doing here when he shoved something in my mouth and grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of the house. I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight. My whole body went numb and whatever was in my mouth was causing my throat to close. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Look what you made me do to you. If only you accepted me as your boyfriend I wouldn't do this" He chuckled shoving me in his car. I looked at him and saw him grinning at me before the blackness took me in.

**Epov:**

"Edward if you were to switch your 18tbs in to the…" Emmett was cut off by a high pitched screaming Alice. She came running down the stairs and out the door.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong!" I asked. She looked at me and fell to the ground her hands on her head. "He took her" she whispered. I looked into her head and saw her vision. Bella being dragged out by a man … from our house.

"NO!" I shouted. Alice was dry sobbing and Esme was being held by a furious looking Carlisle.

"Who, who could have taken her!" Carlisle growled looking at Alice. "I-I don't know" She whispered.

"What's going on here? And where's Bella. Don't tell me she tripped trying to get out of the house… I'll go get her" Emmett chuckled turning back to the house.

"She's gone!"I shouted. He stopped walking.

_"What the hell do you mean she's gone?!"_ Emmett shouted in his head.

"Meaning, someone took Bella" I said through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't we go find her!" Emmett yelled pushing me back. I glared at him. I sniffed the air and smelled her. I sniffed again and got a different smell. It was a smell of a disgusting human male. I growled.

**Bpov:**

"Wake up!" someone yelled. I could feel my legs, my arms and head. My throat was no longer closed. "I said wake up!" the man yelled again, but he kicked me right in the gut. My eyes opened wide and started coughing. "What the hell!" I rasped. I looked up to see the definition of gross. "I told you to wake up" Mike smiled. I slowly got up and looked around. We were in a small cabin. "Why did you take me away!" I shouted at him. He was sitting on a chair, "I wanted you, and I always get what I want" He purred, I went to him and slapped him. "Damn baby, I love you rough" he smiled. I scoffed and walked to the door to open it, but it was locked.

"Baby, where are you going?" He chuckled. I kicked the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid door." I muttered "Let me go!" I yelled at him. He shook his head. I ran to him and began punching the crap out of him. "TAKE ME BACK HOME!" He shook his head and laughed every time I punched him. "Stop laughing!" I shouted. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and slapped me, "Shut the hell up and listen to me! You belong to me now; forget about your little Edward, he will never see you!" I spat on his face and tried to get my wrists away, but he tightens his grip, he laughed and then slapped me. "Don't … you … ever … spit… at … me … again …. BITCH!" he shouted slapping me after each word. I could feel a cut on my cheek. "Now look what you did" He cooed rubbing my cheek and the slapping it again. "Did you get the message or do I have to punish you more" he whispered harshly in my ear. My cheek was throbbing with pain, I just nodded. "Good, now go make me breakfast. Oh and I don't like waiting." I nodded and walked into the small kitchen. They had a sandwich so I got it and threw it to him.

"What the hell is this?!" He hissed getting up from his chair and coming into the kitchen. "It's something called a sandwich" I said rolling my eyes. I went back to look at the fridge when I felt my hair being pulled back and Mike having a knife on my throat, "YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" he growled deepening the knife on my neck. Fear washed over me . I whimpered in my response. "Good baby, now you will be a good girl. Won't you" He whispered in my ear, I nodded having my eyes closed tight. Seconds pasted by and I felt the knife leave my throat and heard his footsteps. I kept my eyes closed trying to hold back the tears. I will not cry. I will be saved. I will be with Edward. My head was beginning to hurt so I slowly opened my eyes and walked to the small table and sat. Why … How could this have happened to me! I just remembered my past with Edward. Our mirage, our happiness, our daughter. I sighed remembering about her. She was the cutest precious baby, _my_ baby. I smiled and looked back at my memories of her.

She would always frown when she would be in concentration. Just like her father. She never did cry. When I was around at least. Edward would always spoil her with gifts and treats. Would I ever see them again?

_Of course you will! You just need to fight Bella!_ The voice yelled out. I nodded in agreement. I had to fight. I WILL see my baby and my love. No matter what.

**~*~4 hours later *~*~*~*~

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

We were both in the living room of a different cottage. I was on the corner and Mike was on the couch.

"Well, I knew you would be with _him_" he sneered the last part. "You see my little kitten. I KNOW what they are. What the Cullen's are" I looked up and met his gaze. That was not poss-

"Don't look at me like that sweet pea. I know that you know." He chuckled. I shook my head, "W-What are you talking about?" I whispered acting innocent. It didn't work; he stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the wall, my back hit a sharp object and I felt a stab. I screamed in pain. I looked up and saw him standing over me. He kneeled down and laughed, "Honey, don't play innocent with me. I know you know!" and with that he kicked me in the gut. I coughed and groaned. "How did you find out?" I whispered.

"You see it's called … researching. His eyes are gold; he has pale skin and is freakishly cold." He smiled. "Put two and two together and also the internet and BANG! Vampire" He chuckled. My eyes would have popped out. "No…" I whispered.

"Yup. So I did many things to kidnap you without them knowing" He said casually. "What things?" I asked. He smirked and ignored me. "What things?" I said wanting him to tell me. "That my lovely incognita is none of your business." He smiled. I groaned and put my heads between my knees. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to be with Edward. I sighed at that last thought; Edward is the reason of my existence. He is my life, my world, my _everything_, why when I finally remember my lovely past … THIS happens!

_I told you about your memories, BUT NOOOO they're just daydreams._ The voice said.

_Shut up!_ I thought.

_Nope. If you would have just listened to me … then none of this would have happened. _The voice said back.

_Would you please leave me alone?! I already feel horrible ignoring you about them!_ I shot back.

_No._

_Please?_

_Nope_

_Why?_

_Because I'm stuck in your head … so _technically_ I can't leave. _It laughed. I growled. Stupid inside voice head thingy.

_AYE! I'm not stupid! Causes if you call me stupid … then you're calling yourself that! HA!_

_Shut up._ I waited for it to reply back, but nothing. I sighed and shifted my legs so they were out in front of me. I looked around the room. The other cottage was a dark brown and felt gloomy. This one was a lighter shade of brown. If it wasn't for the situation I was in and who I was with, I would have loved being here. With Edward and Nessie. I looked up and tried to make the tears go back. One escaped. Then another one and another one. If only I was a vampire …

"Shut up!" Mike shouted. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"I … I didn't say anything" I replied.

"Yes you are! You're freaken whimpering! And your face is red!" he yelled out. I wiped my eyes and my face with the back of my hand and looked down at my feet. I heard him stand up and come closer to me. "Bella, forget about him. When you spend more time with me … you'll learn to love me." He smiled. "Never!" I spat glaring at him. He laughed and slapped me, "Did you forget what I told you darling?!" He growled. I shook my head and continued to glared at him. We continued to glare at each other, when suddenly he smiled. "You know baby, you look SO sexy like that" he purred. My eyes opened wide, "What?!"

"Yeah baby. You know what … Lets go to bed" He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and shook my head. "I don't take no as an answer" And with that he picked me up to dragged me to the room and locked it… Kill me.

**Epov:**

"Alice!" I growled. We were heading to Arizona where Alice had a vision that Mike would be there. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she snapped.

"How is it possible that he knows about us?" I yelled.

"Like how am I suppose to know! Just drive!" She growled back.

I sped my way. Suddenly she was having another vision; Bella being locked into a room with Mike. She was screaming bloody murder. Then … everything went quiet.

"H-He raped her" She whispered.

I growled and stopped the car. "He did WHAT!" I roared. She flinched back and looked at me, "He raped her, Edward" I felt the venom in my mouth come out and flow into my mouth…

"Edward we have to continue! The rest stopped when you stopped." I looked at the back and saw that indeed the rest of my family and Bella's family stopped. I nodded and raced my way to the cottage that my Bella was in. _My Bella._

"He keeps on changing his mind" she said. I could tell.

"I don't care. I need to find her and KILL him" I yelled out.

_I **HAVE** to find her._

**Bpov:**

"Bella make me a sandwich." Mike said lying on his back. I couldn't talk. I couldn't blink. I just nodded. Standing up I went to search for my clothes, "No! I want you naked. I think I'm ready for a second round" I shivered and ran out of the room. Once I closed the bedroom door, I let all of my tears I had to hold back, fall. I tried to fight him off, but every time I did … he would pull out his knife and threatened. He would beat me till I could no longer reject him.

"Hurry the hell up!" Mike shouted.

I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge; I made him a ham and cheese sandwich.

_Keep on fighting!_ The voice shouted _Edward's coming!_

I nodded and went to the "hell" room with Mike and his sandwich.

*~*~*4 days later*~*~*~

Still no Edward. We moved into another town and in another little cottage, I was now starting to wonder how did he manage to get us these cottages.

"Bella, I want you" Mike said. I was looking out the window into a nice lake. I learned to never say no to him unless I wanted to die.

_Maybe that would be good._ I thought. Without a word I joined him into the bedroom, I stripped down and climbed on the bed …

"Baby, we should go shopping. Would you like that?" He whispered after we finished. A spark of home ignited, but I quickly put it out. I've had many 'sparks of hope' and nothing happened. I nodded. "We can get you some sexy clothes for you to try on for me" he purred. I couldn't keep the shiver that went through me away. "Ok" He wrapped his arms around me and smiled "Do you love me yet?" he whispered. I went still. "Baby, tell me. Do you love me?" A tear escaped,

_No … I love Edward and I'll always will._

"Yes" I whispered. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't stand the hell I was in. Maybe when I told him yes, he would let me have more freedom… He hugged me tighter and placed hisses on my shoulder. "Marry me?" He sighed.

_Bella! Don't you dare say yes!! _The voice growled. I shook my head. "Why?" I could tell he was getting mad, his tone says it all. "I-I'm not ready" I whispered. He nodded and kissed my head, "Time" I nodded.

**Epov:**

"Edward" Alice whispered. We were in a hotel room in Nevada, I had my own room. I didn't want any of my other family members to see me broken. My frozen hearts that use to beat at just seeing _her_ was slowly going back to its frozen broken self. "Yeah?" I asked. She stayed silent. I tried to listen to her thoughts … nothing. She was mute. "Alice?" I asked still not looking at her. "Edward, look at me" I closed my eyes and turned to face her. "What Alice?"

"Open your eyes" I sighed and did what I was told. I noticed the rings under her eyes got darker, her eyes held no emotion. She then closed her eyes and her head opened up to me.

**_"Do you love me yet?" Mike whispered. Bella didn't reply. "Baby, tell me. Do you love me?"_**I saw a something fall down her cheek, a tear?

**_"Yes" She whispered_**_._ What was left of my heart, shattered into broken pieces. **_He hugged her tighter and placed hisses on her naked shoulder. "Marry me?" He sighed._** I couldn't look anymore. I didn't want to hear it. I closed my eyes and felt the dry sob come out. I couldn't stop.

"She said no" Alice whispered. I shook my head, "She loves him now" I whispered, "SHE LOVES HIM!" I yelled out. I dropped to my knees and hugged myself, "She loves him" Alice sat next to me and hugged me, "No, no she doesn't. Do not give up" She whispered. I shook my head, "How do you know?" I asked. "She is my sister, I have a feeling right here" She said pointing at her heart. I smiled, Alice never gave up and she was right. I can't give up, I will get Bella back, even if it kills me. Even if it kills me.

"I need Jasper" Alice whispered. I nodded and she left. I kept myself on the floor, still hugging myself. "Edward" Carlisle called. "Come in" I whispered knowing he could hear. He came in along with Esme. I stood up and sat on my bed. "Edward, how are you feeling?" Esme whispered sitting beside me. "Dead" I mumbled. Carlisle sat on my other side "Son, we're very sorry about this. But we will do everything on our power to get her … I talked to the … volturi." Carlisle said. I looked up and stared at him "Why?" He sighed and looked up, "Demitri, He's a tracker. Maybe he could track Mike" He said knowingly. I shook my head, "I doubt it, He already moved three times!" I exclaimed. Esme whimpered and hugged me. "Edward don't give up sweetie"

"I'M NOT!"

"Then we should let the volturi help"

I shook my head. "Edward …" Esme whispered. I sighed, I know that the volturi could help, but I want to find her on my own. "Fine" I sighed. "Thank you son, we will be getting Bella back in no time" We all stayed silent. All three of us thinking the same thing. Bella.

**Bpov:**

**_"Edward!" I yelled out. It was pitch black and in the middle of nowhere._**

**_ "Forget about me!" He yelled out behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. "Bella, Mike is better for you" He said to my left, I turned he wasn't there. "He's a human" he whispered to my right, I turned … nothing. I began running forward. "I love you Edward!" I kept on yelling out. My eyes began stinging and my lungs began to tighten, my throat felt sore and my nose was stinging. "Edward" I shouted. I could only hear my echo. Someone touched my back softly. I turned and saw my god himself. _**

**_ "I don't love you" He whispered than began to fade into the darkness._**

**_ "NOOO!!!!" I shouted. I blinked a couple of times and felt something watery spilling out of my eyes. "Edward!" I kept on shouting his name. "Forget about us Bella, we don't need you, neither does Nessie." Alice giggled._**

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the room, my whole body was sweating and my eyes were burning. "Edward" I whispered. I looked behind Mike and saw that it was 4 in the morning. Well since I'm awake… I got up and dressed silently so I wouldn't wake him up. Closing the door behind me I went to the kitchen and sat on the table, I put my head on the cool table and closed my eyes.

_It was a dream Bella, It was a dream._ I kept thinking that.

_Or maybe it means that Edward gave up on you and he's much happier without you._ A little voice said. It wasn't the usual voice that talks, but a different darker voice. I nodded. Maybe that voice was right… Edward would be happier not having a human around. A noise came out of my mouth and it echoed throughout the kitchen. "I love you" I whispered. I opened my eyes wide feeling someone sit next to me and hold my hand. I lifted my head up to see Mike. "I love you too" he smiled. I put on a little smile. The past week I've got to know Mike better. When he was in a loving mood, it made my heart grow fonder with him, but when he was in his bad mood … I feared him.

"What are you doing up, baby?" He asked looking at me with concern. I smiled and put my hand on his rough unshaved cheek. It hurt my hand. "I woke up just now. I couldn't go back to sleep" he smiled and touched my hand. "I can't sleep without my princess." I smiled even more. His nickname for me was princess. There was a stab at my heart when I remembered about Nessie. My beautiful daughter, my only daughter, the only little girl who would always be in my broken heart.

"Lets go out" Mike whispered.

"D-Don't you want me to cook?" I asked. I got in the habit of cooking for us. Always. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. I felt like I should be doing this for Nessie.

_EXACTLY BELLA! YOU SHOULD BE DOING THIS FOR NESSIE!!! NOT HIM!!!!_

I shook my head. The voice was right.

"No" I said. His face became darker, he stood up and picked me up from my hair and threw me to the stove, my head hit the cupboard and I could feel gooey stuff flow in my hair. The voice was right. I almost forgot about how much of an ASS he is. Almost.

_Edward … hurry. _ Then everything became dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/n: My *sob* last *sob* A/n. *sobbing like crazy!* I made up my mind and there will be a sequel to my precious baby. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of "Goodbye life, Hello love" **

**Epov:**

Months have pasted… exactly 4 months… I still don't have Bella with me… she is still missing. I am failing. It's been months since I last touched her, it's been months since I last kissed her, it's been months since I last saw her, my frozen heart breaks everyday every minute every second. Every night when my family leaves me alone, I dry sob until the morning arrives. I could hear Esme's heartbroken thoughts, I could hear Carlisle's frustration and I could hear Alice's dead voice. Rosalie and Emmett returned back to Forks, well we made them. I couldn't stand Rosalie's thoughts; she had no more hope to find her young sister. Emmett had too many violent thoughts and dreams and those were rubbing on me. We searched almost around the world. Nothing.

Alice would get visions of them going somewhere, but when we get there … nothing. These times I wished for sleep. Once I planned on visiting the Volturi, Alice and Carlisle grabbed me before I could sneak away. I was now on a 24/7 watch. It was driving me insane and I had thoughts on just burning myself alive, but Alice would always catch me … stupid visions. "Where else?" Alice asked one time when we were in the cottage that supposable they were in. I shook my head and just walked away. I would smell Bella and run into the direction, but it would stop short. I started to get hallucinations. Seeing her when I would by myself; she would have her arms extended and run to me, her soft hair bouncing as she ran, her beautiful eyes red and puffy and she would be screaming my name. I ran to it, but once I was face to face with it, it vanished.

Now we were in a stupid Hotel in Alaska. I was alone in my room while Alice, Carlisle and Esme were out hunting. I refused to eat. There were other important things than to feed. I was standing and facing the window, the curtains were pulled down, and the sun was still up. I was looking at the design the curtain had.

"Edward, I see her" Alice dead voice rang throughout the room. I just nodded. I stopped speaking. I felt tired and worn out by now. "Edward, I think she's in Africa." Alice continued. I didn't do anything, I ignored her. What was the point on going to Africa to just see that she is no longer there, or wasn't there at all. "Edward, Carlisle and Esme are planning going back … home" Alice voice broke at the end. I sighed, I knew Carlisle and Esme would eventually give up, but I didn't care, because I wouldn't. "I … I think I'm going with them" I turned around to look at her. My eyes narrowed and I could feel the venom flow in my mouth.

"Than go" I growled. She had promised me that she wouldn't give up. Even if it took years, that she would be by my side looking for her best friend. I actually took her seriously. "Edward, I don't want to go, but all of my visions fail and it's ... it's very frustrating. I-I think you should come home too" she whispered. I growled at her and launched for her throat, of course she dodged it. "You promised! You promised you were never going to give up! But fine whatever, you could go, but I … I won't!" I walked to the door and left. I don't need her, I don't need them. I took off running once I reached the forest.

I will never give up… Never.

**Bpov:**

"We're leaving" Mike grumbled, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Another night, another miserable night. It's been months since I've last seen Edward. I don't know how many, but I do know it has been months. Mike had his up and downs, mostly downs. I no longer had a voice. I still remembered the night I lost it; I was sitting in the corner of our new cottage like always, I was thinking on how to escape. Mike wasn't there, I was looking out the window when I saw a bronze blob walking. I stood up and ran outside, the blob was still there. I couldn't see it's full figure. I couldn't see things clear ever since Mike threw a bottle of beer at me, I dodged it but it hit the wall and pieces of glass hit the corner of both my eyes. I ran toward it thinking it was him. "Edward! Edward!" I yelled out, it still continued walking. I was still running when a car hit me. "You stupid useless shit!" the man screamed at me, I opened my eyes to see blonde hair, he tried to pick me up but I kept on kicking and screaming disparately tying to make a scene. But luck was not with me. I got a kick on the gut and my hair was being pulled. Once we were in the cottage he grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the wall. I kept on screaming and started yelling profanities at him. I got up and grabbed him by his hair and got one of his beers and smashed it against his head. He fell on the floor and with that I ran to the door, but a shot being made ran through my ears. I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, _princess"_ Sneered Mike. I turned around and saw him standing up his gun pointing at me. "I hate you! I hope you die and go to hell! You know what? Why don't you just drop dead now!" I yelled out, he shot the gun I flinched and felt something warm trickle down my throat. There was a strong pain in my throat, I touched it and felt a whole on it, and then the blackness… I woke up one week later in a white room, there was an annoying sound to my right. I groaned and a jab of pain struck me hard. I reached up to touch it and felt it wrapped. Opening my eyes I saw Mikes glare at me. "Well look who woke up, that my darling will teach you to open your mouth." He said faking sadness. I glared at him, I opened my mouth to say something, but the doctor came in. He was holding a folder and looked frustrated. He saw me awake and tried to smile, but failed. The next things he said verified that I truly was in hell.

"I am sorry Mr. Newton but your wife won't be able to talk." I felt a tear escaped. They told me that I had to stay in the hospital for at least a month and see how my vocal cords were going to turn out, but Mike had other plans. He argued with everyone and put up a fight with every nurse. They had to kick me out … which later on I found out was his plan. He planned on keeping me with no voice. Now I was lying on a different bed of a different cottage in a different state. I still could not talk, and I had an ugly scar on my throat and it was like I had a cross on my neck.

"Get your shit ready! We're leaving! We don't want your physic friend to find us" He yelled out. I was now a robot. I did what I was told, I nodded or shook my head when asked a question and acted in 'love' when have to. My heart broke every day, every minute, every second. I make friends almost all the time we move. Right now I had a friend. A secret friend. When mike would go out, she would come in. Angela Weber, she was married to a nice man named Ben Weber. They were our neighbors. She saw through all the pretences. I could cry and be human in front of her.

Now I will be leaving to god knows where and leaving her. Another part of my heart died. I got up and dressed my bare body. I looked down my body and saw all the bruises were sill clear. I dressed in pants and long sleeves. Covering up my bruises was always a rule. I stopped wearing short sleeves and skirts. My hair was always down. "Let's go!" He shouted at me, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me outside by the hair. Little by little I was getting use to the pain. Once we were by the door way he let go and I walked out by myself. It was 3 in the morning and raining. I was walking and stopped when I saw a puddle. I saw a reflection of a woman whose face was completely dead. Her eyes were dull, plain, and lifeless. She had eye bags covering the bottom half of her face. I sighed and continued walking to the car. I had to get used to this.

But in the back of my mind, I still hoped that **He** would come and save me.

~*~*~*~ 3 hours later *~*~*~

I woke up to my body being sore and a breeze in my lower half. I opened one eye up and saw Mike on top of me. I closed my eyes again and squeezed them shut tight. I knew what he was doing, and even though he does this all the time. I still feel like vomiting.

~*~*~*~2 in a half minutes later~*~

"Wake up and get me something to eat" Mike huffed after finishing. I got up and walked out of the room. I saw the hut was a bit bigger than the rest, the living room looked artistic. I walked around trying to look for the kitchen. Once I found it I walked to the fridge and looked for the ingredients. I try not to get attached to cottages and huts; I learned this throughout the months. Finishing the sandwich I walked into the room and gave it to him. I walked into the bathroom and put on clothes. I went to the room and lied down next to him.

"We're in Africa" He said casually. I nodded and rubbed my neck. It became a habit.

Sometimes in my thoughts I welcomed death. Sometimes when I'm alone in a room I look at the gun Mike has and daydream to just end my life. Edward was always in my dreams … and nightmares. We were either married, me going to his funeral, him going to my funeral. I stopped crying over these things. Anything that had to do with Edward killed me. But I had no more tears to let out.

"My lovely princess, do you think you'll ever come to love me?" He asked placing kisses on my hand. I looked at him and put on a fake smile.

_I hate you, hope you rot and die. I hope one day a crazy man runs into the house and kills you, I hope you'll get eaten by a deer or lion or bear. Die asshole die._

I just kept looking at him, he closed his eyes and placed a hand over my heart, "I hope one day … you'll love me, as much as I love you" for some reason, I stupid tear fell. He looked at me and then at my neck, he traced my scar and kissed it. "I'm sorry" he whispered. I moved and shut my eyes. I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to see. I would rather just have him rape me … beat me … even … kill me…

**Epov:**

Another sleepless night. Another run. The only place I had right now was Africa. I was alone; Alice, Carlisle, and Esme left me alone. It was now only me and the forest. All thoughts were on Bella and only Bella.

"Hello there" Someone yelled in front of me. I stopped and looked straight at the vampire.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She laughed and walked to me.

"Alice told me" said Zafrina. I walked to the nearest boulder and sat on it.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, you'll find her" She whispered. I just nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To help you my brother" She said in confidence.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I need to find her on my own." I told her sincere. She shook her head, "No, I will help. It was not a question" I shook my head.

"How's Nessie?" she asked.

I choked.

"Edward?" She asked.

I made no move.

"EDWARD!"

"She's fine. She's with Carlisle."

She sighed and began thinking about her. I haven't seen Nessie in months. And that was killing me. I was close to just give up and return to Nessie. But I needed Bella with me. I needed her.

"Should we go now, or do you want to rest?" She asked getting up and stretching. I looked at her and nodded "Let's go. I have no time to lose" She nodded and we both began running.

**Bpov:**

Mike had left to go buy food and clothes. I was losing so much weight that I had to buy new clothes constantly. I never knew how Mike got all the money for the plane tickets the huts and cottages. I didn't want to know either. I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen watching the blurry fan above the table spin and spin. I wondered how it was to die. Would it be painful? Would there be a light like the others say? Would there be a god? I shook my head. By now my faith in god was narrowing. If there was a god … than I would have been with Edward. But I didn't want to turn my whole back on the man upstairs. I still had hope and faith that maybe this was meant to be, and that this obstacle would make my love for Edward grow more. My memories of him were fading, I tried everything in my power to keep those memories alive, but slowly they were slipping. Renesmee. My baby girl. I still think about her. I still dream about her. My heart aches thinking about her. Questions pop up in my mind; Is she okay? Does she know I'm missing? Is she out searching for me? Did her hair grow? Does she still have those adorable ringlets? Does she still remember me?

These questions were killing me. I closed my eyes feeling cold tears falling. I miss my family.

"Bella!" someone shouted. I opened my eyes and I could see clearly, I wasn't in the kitchen no more. I was in the beautiful meadow. Flowers were blooming and it was a sunny day, I looked down and saw the river. My reflection was different, I was wearing a glowing golden dress that hugged me and reached down to the floor, my brown eyes were filled with life and love. My cheeks were blushed and I had color. I looked beautiful. "Bella" the smooth velvety voice whispered behind me. I turned around and saw my Adonis. He was in white and was glowing, the sun brought the sparkles out of him and his eyes were golden. It took my breath away.

"Bella" he said smiling. He kept on repeating my name with love. I came a step closer, but he went one step back, "Bella" he said concerned. I looked at him and watch his face grow darker and darker. "Bella! Run! It's not safe here! Run!" He yelled. I didn't move. I watched how he changed. His clothes were darkening into black. His eyes turned into onyx and the sun was now covered with clouds and rain started to drop. "Edward?" I asked coming closer. He stepped back, "Bella! Bella! Don't die! Bella! Stay with me! Don't leave me" He yelled. I looked at him and walked to him, but he would go further away, "Edward I'm right here! I will never leave you!" I yelled out. He shook his head and then there was a menacing laugh.

"Aww. How cute" someone laughed. I looked to my left and saw Mike. "Come" he growled. I shook my head, but my body was moving. I was walking toward Mike. "Edward!" I screamed. He made no move. "Edward! Help!"I shouted. No response. Mike grabbed me and turned me so I was facing Edward; his eyes were at the ground. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Look! Watch your beloved boyfriend die!" Mike laughed. I fought against Mikes hold, but he tightened his hold. There was a black figure that popped out of nowhere. He went with Edward and took out a knife. My eyes opened wide and I began screaming. Thunder came down silent my screams.

"Edward! Edward! Stay with me!" I yelled out. The black coated figure went behind him and whispered something in his ear. Edwards face met mines and his eyes opened wide. "Bella! Don't! Don't! Stay with me! Don't die!" He screamed. I stared at him in confusion. Suddenly I found myself running toward the cloaked figure. Something grabbed me by the neck and my eyes shut. Then there was high pitched scream, I recognized that scream. It was my own. I opened my eyes and looked down to see blood, my blood destroying the golden dress. A knife was jabbed where my heart is. I smiled and looked at Edward. He stared at me with a blank look. "You said you were going to stay with me" He whispered than disappeared. I closed my eyes and let death take me.

"Bella?" a voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Mike standing over me. I looked around and saw that I was on the couch. I groaned and touched my head. I felt a head rush and my head began to throb.

"Whoa there, you fainted. I came in and saw you fall off from the counter; I picked you up and carried you here. Y-You were screaming …" he dozed off and looked at me. He smiled and trailed a finger on my cheek, I flinched. His fingers are rough. I half smiled scared what would happen if I don't.

He nodded and helped me up. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were some fish, chicken, and pork. He walked over to me and sighed, "Ugh, I'll cook today. Why don't you just … go sleep" he muttered. I looked up at him and saw him looking at the floor. I nodded and walked to the room. That was weird. I looked at the bed and flopped down on it; I went to the corner and closed my eyes. Sleep drowned me….

"Bella!" a voice shouted. My eyes popped open and I sat up, I was sweating. I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. "Bella" Mike shouted. I got up and walked out the door and looked at him.

He was walking around the house packing and throwing things everywhere. He stopped to look at me and ran toward me.

"We. Are. Leaving" he growled. He grabbed me by the elbow and pushed me outside.

"Get in." he said pushing me into the car. I accepted. Confused. He began muttering things and I tried everything to listen.

"Stupid vampire! He had to freaking be here! Fuck!" He shouted kicking the coffee table.

A vampire was here? Which one? Alice? Carlisle? Esme? … Edward?! My breathing was quickening, my heart was pounding, and my blood was racing. Or was it another vampire clan? I looked at Mike and saw he was gone. I closed my eyes and debated with myself.

_Go._ The voice that I haven't heard in months yell. I did what I was told, I looked both ways and kicked the door open and ran. The night was hot and everything in my eyes was blurry. I kept running, the night was dark and I couldn't see anything. I wanted to so badly scream … but I couldn't. A hopeful bubble started building in me. I kept on moaning trying to make a loud noise, but it was weak. Tears made my vision worst.

"Bella!" Mike shouted. I looked behind me and began running faster.

_Maybe you could hide._ The voice said. I nodded, but I would do that later. I kept running and running, never walking or jogging. "Bella! Get back here!" Mike yelled. He sounded closer. My heart was screaming out in pain and my lungs were about to collapse. A vampire was here. I kept on running through the forest when my eyes saw something pale. I pushed myself to run faster, I pushed my vocal chords to scream, but I still couldn't.

"Bella!" Mike shouted "I will kill your precious vampire!"

He couldn't, he wouldn't … could he? No. The pale blob was in front of me. I still ran, getting closer to it. "Bella?" the blob questioned. I was closer to it now, and saw that it had bronze hair. My tears were now flooding my eyes. I pushed myself to talk.

"Edward" I whispered so low, I wasn't even sure that I talked. But the blob probably heard, because it started running toward me. "Edward" I whispered again. It felt good saying his name, but hurt like hell.

"Bella" Edward said relieved. I was close to it, but then something grabbed me by the hair and I was pulled back. "Let go of her!" Edward yelled out, he was still running. Mike laughed and pushed me forward. I whimpered.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in" Mike chuckled. We were now face to face with Edward. I couldn't see him clearly, but I could see that his eyes were pitch black. He looked at me than growled.

"What did you do to her eyes?" He yelled out. I blinked and looked down.

"She misbehaved" Mike said disappointed shaking his head. I fought against his hold, but he had a good grip on me.

"How do you know about me?" Edward asked keeping his eyes on me. I looked back. He had dark bruises under his eyes, "Well, I did some research. Google is very helpful" Mike answered. Edward just nodded. Edward stepped closer and reached out a hand to me, "Bella come with me" he whispered. I nodded and tried to walk forward, but then felt something sharp and cold pointed on my back. I shivered at the feeling. "Zafrina!" Edward shouted. Out of the corner of my destroyed eye I saw a black figure come out of the trees.

"Ahh Zafrina, it's nice to see you again" Mike purred. I could see that she grinned. Edward looked back at Zafrina and Mike, "Y-You know him?" he asked. She came close to me and winked. "Yes, and it's nice to see you again Mike" I blinked and felt my eyes sting. "What the hell is this!" Edward shouted, it became quiet when a loud growl came out of Edward, "You son of a…" Zafrina shut him up by putting her sharp teeth right on my neck. "Traitor" Edward whispered. Mike and Zarfina laughed. I was seriously confused.

"You see my little mistress," Mike said "I met Zafrina when I was out, she told me how much she disliked your little leeches and well I told her I had you captive and I told her basically everything. Soo, she joined in and wanted to finish my little … idea" Mike laughed at the end. I understood a little. Edward was betrayed. "I tried to lead him away, but the little tick found your smell and followed it around leaving me behind. Until I found him here" Zafrina sighed seeming sad how it turned out. I shook my head, tears were starting to build.

**Epov:**

Bella, she looked … dead. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, I could see particles of her eyes got ruined, I could tell she couldn't see much. That pissed me off. She lost so much weight, and there was a long scar on her neck. After hearing the ass's thoughts I found out how she got it,

"So Edward, how would you like her to die?" mike asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Don't you dare!" I growled running to her, but then crashed against a tree. I opened my eyes to see forest and clouds and the sun. Zafrina was using her powers.

"Edward" I heard Bella whisper, her voice was completely broken. I tried to blink away the image, but nothing I growled and ran forward, but only to hit something hard again.

"Stop, I want him to see me … Kill the thing he loves more" Mike sneered.

Suddenly the images left and the picture in front of me … truly broke whatever was left of my heart.

**Npov:**

"Where's daddy! Where's mommy!" I screamed.

I was with grandma and grandpa and Aunty Alice. They all looked at each other and then at me, "Nessie…" Grandpa began, but then Alice silenced him with an ear piercing scream. We all looked at her and saw her eyes glazed over. She was having a vision, probably one of those shopping sales or something … I sighed. "Where are mommy and daddy!" I shouted again throwing the toy they gave me at the wall. Alice stood up grabbing my grandparents along and they all left to the kitchen.

"Damn it" I muttered.

"I heard that Ness!" shouted Alice. I huffed and crossed my arms. They were keeping a secret… I don't like that. I stood up and tip toed to the kitchen and tried to listen.

"Bella… Zafrina, she's a traitor. She betrayed Edward, she … " Was all I could make out. I groaned and went in and opened the door with a loud BANG!

"WHAT IS GOING ON? Why have mommy and daddy been gone for so long?" I screamed. They all looked at me with … Pity?

"Ness, mommy and daddy are … in vacation together" Grandma whispered. I looked at her and shook my head, "Nooo, because they would take me" I said obviously. Of course they would take me; we are a family … duh!

"No baby, they want to be alone… they are in a ... very good place" Grandma's voice broke and she began to sob. "Isn't there anything we could do!" she screamed looking at grandpa. They both looked at Alice who obviously was having another vision, "No…" she whispered and then in a blink of an eye, she was gone. "What's going on?" I asked. Mommy and Daddy have been gone for Months! I miss them so much, and was killing me! I wanted to get my dad's kisses; my mommy's tickle sessions, and their love. I closed my eyes and felt water come out of my eyes … was I crying? I hated that. I screamed and pounced on grandpa.

"I want my parents!" I kept yelling, I kept saying that until my yelling became cries, then sobs.

"You'll see them soon sweet pea. Hopefully soon" Grandpa whispered.

**Bpov:**

"Stop, I want him to see me … Kill the thing he loves more" Mike sneered. Usually, if I was somewhere else, and this is all new to me … I would have been scared. But right now, death was truly an exception. I felt the tears form in my eyes and my lips pull up. I was actually smiling. I looked to see Edward looking at me. And then did something. He launched at Mike and me, but then something dark tackled him. I saw Zafrina and Edward at each other's throat. They were fighting. Mike took this an advantage and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from them. My heart was pounding, my body was heating up and I oddly felt cold. Mike was running and me in tow. "If I can't have you, then that beast wont" I heard Mike whisper, I stopped and fought against him, he weirdly let me go with no fight. I gave him a confused look and he smiled, he ran his rough cold fingers on my scar then on my cheek and then on my lips. I pushed him away and looked away,

_Come on Bella, talk! Try it! _I yelled at myself. I opened my mouth to say something but only whimpered; trying to talk was extremely painful. I tried it again, but got silenced with a kiss. It was rough and gross. I pushed against him when something hit me hard and I fell on the ground. My side was burning and my back was killing me. I opened my eyes to see that I fell on rocks … very sharp rocks. I looked up and saw Edward's teeth on Mike's neck.

"Tell me three damn reasons why I shouldn't kill you" Edward growled. Mike was whimpering and praying. I was about to stand up when someone grabbed me by the neck and I was smashed against a tree. I tried to open my eyes but when I did, my eye vision got worst. All I could see was colors, no more figures.

"Let her go" Edward growled, someone was apparently holding me. I tried to look back, but they smashed my face against the tree. "Let Mike go" a female voice yelled. I fell on the ground face down and hit my eyes. I opened them, but everything was

_What in the world?_

I opened my eyes, but everything was still black.

"Bella?" Mike asked. I looked the way the voice came from. "Bella" Edward asked. I looked his way. I stood up and tried to walk but someone grabbed me by the hair. "Why don't you watch the show, Edward." Mike laughed. I looked both ways and groaned. "Bella" Edward whispered. I smiled and looked his way,

"I love you" I said aloud hurting my throat more than ever, but before I could hear anything, there was a loud bang and a sharp pain where my heart is … was.

**Epov:**

Mike grabbed his knife and stabbed her with it. "No!!!" I shouted trying to fight of Zafrina, but I couldn't. Surprisingly she was strong. I felt myself drop and die in the inside.

"Bella!" I shouted, I listened in really hard trying to hear a heart. There were two. One that was beating normally and one that was barely beating. "Bella!" I shouted again. I couldn't handle it anymore. I sunk my teeth in Zafrina and ripped her neck apart. There was a loud screech and her hold was weaker. I pushed her away and ripped her into pieces; I grabbed two rocks and quickly started a fire. Seeing her burn … didn't help much. I tried to hear her heart, but only heard one. I ran to Bella and picked up her lifeless body, I began sobbing. Why she die? Couldn't it be me? Why her!? I stayed there rocking my body back and forth for seconds. I opened my eyes to see Mike walking off. I slowly stood up and place Bella on a comfortable boulder; I kissed her once warm lips and ran after the person that ended my happiness.

**Apov:**

"Its done" I whispered to Carlisle, he nodded and I stood up to go to where Edward and Bella's body were. Jasper was with me. I haven't told him, I wanted him to see.

"Where are we going?" he asked me when we got on the plane. "Africa" I said. I tried to keep the dead out of my voice. The vision of my brothers soul die, was a stab to my heart. Closing my eyes the vision haunted me.

_"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Edward shouted, Mike continued walking. Edward growled and pounced on him. Mike was on his back and Edward was on top of him, choking his neck. "Why!?" he shouted. He slapped Mike and spat venom on his eyes. Mike screamed and thrashed around, he tried to get his arms to rub his eyes, but Edward wouldn't let. "You killed the most important thing in my life! Rot in hell!" and with that, Edward bit Mikes neck and fed off him. Mikes scream was cut off with Edwards. Mike then became still and Edwards's eyes were red. He wiped his mouth and spat on Mike. "Thank you … for ruining my life" he whispered and then took off running. He was next to Bella and he places kisses on her face, her arms her hands. He carried her to where Zafrinas body was he sat down and kissed her everywhere. _

I opened my eyes to the present. He was still there cradling her like if doing that would bring her to life. Bella, my best friend, my clumsy little sister is now gone, again. I looked away from Jasper not wanting him to hear my broken sob. I miss her and I always will. We just got her back and now she's gone. I looked to where Jasper was sitting and he was looking out the window.

"Have you found her?" He asked me in a whisper. He looked at me and his eyes were red, I could see the tear lines, he was crying. I hugged him and let the dry sobs over take me. I opened my eyes and looked outside. We were landing. I shook Jasper a little and he woke up smiling.

"I have a good feeling about this" He said smiling. I smiled back. The drive to where they were was quiet.

"Why are we here?" He asked looking out and seeing the forest. I stayed silent not wanting to say anything. Vision after vision tried to fog my eyes, but I would push them away, I didn't want to see. Finally I saw a glimpse of Edward so I stopped the car and opened the door. I knew Jasper was following. I kept on walking until I saw my brother and sister. Edward was lying down next to her touching her lips, I looked behind me and saw Jasper grinning. He ran past me and ran to Bella.

"Bella!" he laughed and hugged her body, Edward growled and pushed him away from her. Jasper fell to the ground and looked at Edward, "Stop hogging her! I want some love too!" he laughed. Edward and I stayed quiet. "You didn't tell him?" Edward croaked. I flinched at the sound of his voice and shook my head.

"Tell me what?" Jasper asked.

"B-Bella is no longer with us" I whispered walking toward her. Once I was next to her body I bent down and hugged her. "What do you mean?" He asked coming closer.

"She's dead" I said in a lifeless tone. I looked down at Bella and saw her smiling. She looked peaceful, and beautiful. I looked down at her arms and saw the bruises and the cuts. I looked at her neck and saw the scar that caused her to lose her voice. "She's so young" I whispered. I looked at Jasper who was staring wide eyed at Bella's body.

"S-She can't be" He stuttered falling down on his knees and holding her hand. "H-How?" he asked. I looked at Edward whose face turned murderous "Mike Newton"

Jasper looked up and he clenched his teeth. "Why?!" he yelled. We stayed quiet. Jasper was crying, Edward kept saying I love you in different languages and me … I felt dead, cold and mad. Mad at myself for not doing anything.

"You couldn't do anything" Edward whispered. I glared at him "I could have! I'm the one with the stupid visions! Why I didn't see what was happening to her! I don't know! I only saw where she went! I didn't see where she was going to die! I was and am useless!" I shouted. I dropped my stare at Bella. She was still smiling. "I-I should have gone with you"

"I think this is what was meant to be" Jasper whispered. Edward and I growled and looked at him "What the hell do you mean!" shouted Edward. I nodded.

"If you see it, Bella died young in her past life, and look now," He whispered kissing her hand. "She died young once again. I think … this is what it's meant to be" He looked at us. "Then how come she returned back to this life! If she was meant to die young, why was she reborn?" Edward asked.

"Maybe we did something wrong" I said keeping my eyes on Bella, "Maybe she was meant to be … one of us"

"Never! I would never ruin her soul! Her beautiful soul! I don't want her to be like me, a monster" Edward choked and then hugged Bella to him. "I love you" He whispered. I sighed and stood up. "It's time" I said looking at the sky and seeing that the sun was coming up. I stood up and saw Edward carry Bella's body, his eyes were red. "Did you enjoy his blood?" I asked walking toward the car. "I wanted to vomit right after. His blood is nasty" He said. I looked back and saw him looking at Bella with still, so much love. I turned my gaze down at Bella, Bella. I looked to my side where Jasper was. He looked deep in thought and I could see he was still crying. A vision popped up and I stopped walking.

_Fire, a fire was burning high and the color of the fire was a purple red. In front of the fire were these black cloak figures. The middle one was shaking his head in disgust. _

_ "What a shame. He would have fit perfect with us. If only he didn't …" _

The vision ended there and I opened my eyes. What a strange vision. I shook my head and continued walking. "What was that?" asked Edward. I waved my hand dismissing it. I didn't want to think of the vision now, so I thought about Bella, causing him to sob.

**Jpov:**

My lovely little sister was gone. I would never see her smile, her blush, and her eyes. I would never be able to make fun of her now and see her roll her eyes when Emmett or I become childish. But we did that to see her happy. She always laughed when embarrassed and blushed all the time whenever she was with Edward; I looked to my side and saw Bella's hand dangle around. Her wrist and her arm where covered in bruises. I looked up to see Edward looking at her face, her pale face. He looked up and looked at me, "Was she a sister to you?" He asked, I nodded walked faster to be with Alice. Maybe, she will be happier up there. She'll see her mom and dad once again. I remembered how many times I would hear wish she was her parents. I guess god gave her, her wish. I ran a hand through my hair and held Alice's hand, we walked to her 'borrowed' car. "I'll go in the back with Bella." Edward half whispered, both Alice and I nodded.

"What should we say about her death?" I asked once when we were in the car and driving to the airport. Edward was on the phone getting our tickets back to Forks. "I don't know" Alice answered I looked at her and she looked back "What?" she asked, "Usually you have an answer" I said. She looked back at the road and smirked. "My visions aren't always right" she answered. I nodded and let go of her hand, I looked back and saw Bella lying down lifeless body, I touched her fingers and found then cold. She would never be warm again. Sighing and returning back to looking at the road I looked back at all the good times we had together, especially the first time we met;

_________________High school______________________

_ "Welcome to the art of cooking!" Exclaimed the over exaggerated teacher. "My name is Mrs. Romero! And today I will give you your partner in crime that will be next to you for the whole year." She said. I closed my eyes and shook my head, why did I let my mom talk me into taking this class. What girl would fall in love with a man that cooks? I opened my eyes and saw that there was one other guy beside me here. The rest of the class was girls. _

_ "Damn" I muttered rubbing the back of my head and looking at the girls. They were pretty cute, but only by little._

_ "What? Not liking what you see?" A voice giggled. I looked next to me and saw a girl with brown wavy straight hair. Her eyes were a perfect chocolate brown, her eye brow was raised. "Are you checking me out?" I asked her, she was pretty damn cute. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh sure, Mr. Full of yourself" she tried to cover her laugh but failed. I joined in._

_ "You two! Is there something funny?" shouted the teacher. We both looked at each other and shook our head. Mrs. Romero looked at us for a minute than continued. I turned my head to look at the girl and held out my hand, "Jasper Hale" I told her. She took my hand with firmness "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella" she said. I nodded, "Why are you here?" I asked. She looked at me and then said that she almost burned down the house once by just using the microwave. I chuckled. "Why are you?" she asked eyeing me. I looked away "My mom told me this is the way to get the ladies" I said mocking my mom southern voice. She roared with laughter and padded my back. Mrs. Romero turned to look at us and put a hand on her hip, "Well, since you two are getting along, you both will be partners now sit here in front!" she shouted. Bella and I high fived each other and sat down._

In that first class we had to make a simple cake, but both Bella and I managed to burn our cake, we were covered in icing, cake mix, and ashes. We got our first detention.

"You two seem to love each other" Edward said. I nodded, "I loved her as my sister"

We went to the airport; we got many whispers because of Bella's body. Edward was carrying her. We told the security people that she was just asleep. They believed it. Edward managed to get us first class tickets. Alice and I sat in front of Bella and Edward. I could hear Edward humming her lullaby.

**Epov:**

I felt like everything of me died. If I had a heart it would have broken, if I had a soul I didn't have it now. I had to wear brown contacts because of my stupid eyes. The plane trip was annoying. People were whispering about Bella, Alice was thinking that it was her fault that Bell was dead and Jasper kept on having memories of them both. I looked at Bella and kissed her cheek. "I love you" I whispered. I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes. My mind is made up. After her funeral, I will be taking a trip to the volturi. If there was a world with no Bella, there is no me. I already took plan of this before Jasper and Alice arrived. When Alice had the vision of that fire, I knew that would be me. I was actually excited to end my life. It took me by surprise that she didn't see much of it, which is good. There are no words to say. Watching Bella being shot by Mike's gun destroyed me. I was seconds late. I ripped away from Zafrina, but there was no use. What's done is done. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the sobs boiling in my chest. I shouldn't cry, there is no point in crying. I lost the only person I would ever love and soon I will be gone myself. Nessie … my beautiful daughter. She will have Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and even Rose and Emmett. The first months Bella was missing. Rose and Em got along with her. She didn't need me. I wouldn't be able to look at her without dying more inside. She was like the spitting image of Bella.

**3rd person pov:**

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper got back to forks. Jaspers eyes were red; Alice's eyes held no emotion and Edwards eyes were dead. Alice called Rosalie and Emmett telling them that they have found Bella. She didn't want to say that she was dead. Rosalie and Emmett were happy and excited getting the news. Carlisle and Esme were in Bella's house along with Nessie.

"I can't wait to see her!" Exclaimed Rosalie. She was running around the kitchen making Bella's favorite food. "I hope she missed my hugs" Emmett laughed sitting on the table. Esme and Carlisle tried to ignore them; they both knew what really happened. Nessie was wearing her favorite dress and helping Rosalie cooking, when the doorbell rang.

Everybody stood up, Rosalie ran to the door and opened it. Esme tried her best to cover her broken sobs.

"Bell…a?" Rosalie yelled but then whispered. Edward entered carrying Bella with Alice and Jasper behind.

"Is she asleep?" she asked. Alice ran to Esme and clutched her shoulders and began crying. Jasper ran to Bella's room and began to cry freely there. Edward walked to the couch and lied her down. "No" was all he said. Emmett walked over to Bella's dead body and at down beside her. He reached out to grab her wrist, but Edward growled and shoved him away.

"Don't touch her" He whispered. Emmett looked at him and Bella.

"She's dead!" Shouted Rose. She looked at Bella and ran to her, she hugged her tightly. "She's cold!" she grabbed her wrist and tried to find a pulse but nothing! "She's dead" she whispered. She let go of her and walked beside Emmett. "Mike killed her." Alice said. There was a silence in the room. Everybody looked at Bella, Jasper came in the room after minutes pasted. Rosalie left to the kitchen and started throwing away things. Emmett helped her out. Nessie, was hugging her mom. She was silently crying. She didn't want to scare her family. Carlisle and Esme sat near Bella and watched her. Alice left. And Edward, Edward was on his way to the volturi. No one noticed his leaving.

~*~*~*~* Many Years later~*~*~*~

**Npov:**

"Rose, can you do my hair?" I asked. She came down the stairs grabbing a brush and walked her way toward me. Emmett and Rose became vampires like us, Emmett went crazy that what could happen to my mom could happen to Rose, and so Rose became a vampire and also Emmett. Jasper also became a vampire. Aunty Alice didn't want Jasper to die, ever! I still think about my parents. I still love them. I still cry. I kept my dad's room as my own, I felt homey. We still lived in Forks, but some years we move out to another state. My vocabulary has improved, but I still look like a 10 year old. It's been exactly 214 years that both my parents died. I go to the cemetery to visit momma and dad. My dad's ashes were placed next to mom's grave. I was on my way to 4th grade … again. I hoped that I didn't have a rude teacher like those other years; I considered Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper as my aunt and uncle. Rose did my hair in pig tails and my soft curls bounced when I walked.

"Goodbye honey" Aunty Alice said when Esme grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I liked looking at all the trees when I was in the car; my favorite color is brown, just like mommas. When we arrived I got out the door and ran out. I knew where all the fourth grade classes were, "Bye sweetie!" shouted out grandma. I waved goodbye and bumped into someone. I then heard an 'ow' than a giggle. I looked down to see a girl that looked similar to me; brown way hair, brown eyes and ivory skin. She blushed and got up. "I'm sorry" she giggled. I nodded than a boy with bronze hair pushed her down and yelled out 'tag!' he was about to run when he looked up at me. His eyes were green. I smiled. These two little kids reminded me of the two most important people in my lives.

"How old are you two?" I asked. The giggly girl held up six fingers and the boy said, "six too" I laughed and asked their names.

"Swan. Bella Swan" she said in a cool voice. But then giggled after.

"Edward Mason" The boy said the pushed Bella down and began running laughing. She bowed to me and shouted ducks, chasing him. I was completely still. "Bella Swan? Edward Mason? Could those two possibly be my … parents?" I felt tears brewing up but I pushed them back and ran to the fourth grade room to find out my new class.

**_Fin? Or not fin? DUN DUN DUN _**

* * *

I'm gonna make a sequel and I'm SUPA excited! ahaha hope you guys enjoyed it! I will post it by next week! Love baby!

﻿


End file.
